Turn Time
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: The war is won, Voldemort is dead and his followers gone. Yet Hermione cannot find peace until she finds a way to heal her parents memory. Only one person knows, Bellatrix. Problem is, she's dead. Accidentally sent back in time, Hermione has to face her fears. Will she find the answers she seeks? Can she come to terms with her nightmares or will Bella be the cause of more? BL/HG
1. Darkness Visible

**A/N**: So new story, Caught in the mist will be my main story I will pay more attention to, this story just keeps me entertained at work. (Yes I write at work - on my break though.) I've always liked the idea of Hermione going back in time I know it's been done but hey so what.

Hermione may appear a little darker in this story, but I don't think anyone could go through what they did and still be the same person. For the benefit of this story I'm going along with Emma Watson's hair cut it will make sense later in the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own characters and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Turn Time**

Blistering heat. The jingling muggle contraption known as Ice cream van rolls through the small cul de sac. Sunbathers, children playing and birds singing is sign that summer is in full swing. One house among the dozen lies dormant, curtains shut and doors bolted. The inhabitants long since gone left for abroad.

In the joyful roar of laughter, they do not hear the pop! As a witch apparates out of sight. She strides towards the house. No longer the image of the child who had left a year ago, now a fully-grown adult. Hair cut short, not the same person who left for war. The horror and wonders to last her a lifetime. Yet she returns just as lonely to the house as she had left.

Slowing to a stop outside the building, she tries to recollect her thoughts. So many emotions swimming just below the surface, but a year of war has taught her to hide her emotions.

"Hermione?" An old voice calls she turns fixing a smile to her face. "Oh it is you; you've cut your hair."

Self-consciously she runs a hand through her hair, she still remembers the night where she lost control. In a fit of rage, she takes a drastic action, a new start, a new: life.

"Mrs Mystrey how are you?" Hermione asks hoping the nosy neighbour would leave her to her thoughts.

"Fine, fine my knee is playing up as you can imagine. And John's gone and got married."

Married? Her neighbour the boy she grew up with was now married. He was living in joy while they spent the year tracking Horocruxes. Camping, arguing and fighting. John although a couple years older was always there for her.

"Pass him my congratulations." The girl says stepping towards the house key in hand.

"Oh." The woman seems put out by the dismissal but accepts it anyway. "Give my love to your parents they must be having a great time."

That did it. Quickly she enters the house closing the door behind her. Tears threaten to spill forth. Hitting her head against the door, she repeats her mantra of the last few months. _I shall not cry. I shall not cry. _

It is enough to stop the rainfall not enough to stop her soul releasing one lone salty tear. The house itself has developed a gloomy state no longer the happy childhood home. With the curtains closed, the gloom lingers in every room. A darkness hovers above the landing. This was no longer her home.

She remembers leaving the Burrow only hours before. The warm atmosphere tainted with a sorrow over the deceased family members. For weeks, she stayed at the Burrow no longer a family of her own to go home to. She put of returning to the real world, happy to live in the land of magic. She could no longer put off returning home.

Glancing down she realises that letters swamp her feet. Hundreds line the corridor. Not one to stand a mess she flicks her wand sorting the letters neatly next to the phone. She would check on them later.

Moving through the house, she opens curtains and windows. Trying to relieve the atmosphere.

Satisfied with the now breathing house she turns back to the sofa. Settling down with her enchanted bad, she summons all the books she collected spreading them out on the table. She begins the odious task of searching for information.

The sun slowly creeps from view the warm summer night approaches a cooling breeze brings fresh air into the house. The young witch does not notice the change she glances from book to book. Reference to reference. A quick look to the letter she received from Professor McGonagall informs her which books to concentrate on.

There must be a way to reverse the affects! For half the summer, she spent her time searching for a way to fix her parents memory. Library after library tells her the same thing. There is no way to fix the spells affects. She could not accept this there must be something or someone.

That night among a dozen of books, she sleeps. Forever restless. Head rested on the book of spells she dreams. Dreams of her parents until the nightmares set in. The glint of silver. Black eyes. Pain. Cold endless pain. She wakes to her own screams that fall on silent ears. Panting, tired eyes search the room.

Morning has arrived and she is still alone. While she cooks breakfast, an owl arrives. Surprise makes her stop and pull the small parchment from the owl. Seconds of reading sees her jump across the room in search of a book. It is then she finds half the answer she already knew. Someone knows how to reverse the effect of the spell. The letter from Professor McGonagall lies on the table now forgotten.

Researching this new information the smile falls from her lips. Only one has reversed the effects of Oblivate. The Black's.

Sinking her heart takes hope with it. All the Blacks were gone. Sirius was the last one. Andromeda and Nacissa were Black's. She could speak to Andromeda but she looks too much like Bellatrix so that was out of the question.

Nacissa lives at the Malfoy manor. Could she really set foot back at that place? Could she willingly go back to hell? She knew seeing the witch would not be a problem due to the fact the woman was housebound. No one could enter or leave without the ministry knowing. She could message the ministry they knew of her research. They supported her to an extent, her research cold be invaluable in curing hundreds of witch's and wizards.

They gave her grants and funding. She knew of their ulterior motive. Many people conflicted of crimes many death eaters used Oblivate. How could they prosecute someone who did not remember a thing? Many people intended for Azkaban end up free or at St Mungo's hospital. The cure would heal witnesses to crimes.

Not only was she searching for a cure to her parents but for the world. She explained to the Ministry she would be returning for her final year. A part of her knew that the answer lay at Hogwarts.

She sent word to the Ministry that day and they answered. She would see Nacissa tomorrow.

Apparating outside of Malfoy manor, fear instantly registered in her mind. Pushing it aside, she knew there was nothing left in the house that could harm her. Only Nacissa remained, her husband resided in Azkaban and Draco was under house watch elsewhere. Nodding to the Aurors on guard outside the manor, she steps through the opening gate.

The house still kept its haunting presence; she could still hear her screams. Sure though that this was in fact just her memories taunting her. An elf greets her at the door, before she can even say hello the creature is leading her through the house.

She finds herself stepping into the room where Bellatrix tortured her.

_Endless screams… _

_Pain… _

_Silver of a knife. _

_Branded forever…_

"I thought it would be prudent to speak in here." A voice snaps her from her thoughts.

Turning disgusted eyes to the woman standing by the window, Hermione walks the rest of the way into the room hiding her fear.

"How very thoughtful of you." Hermione sneers.

Elegantly twirling from the window the older witch slinks across the room to settle into a chair._ Right where I was tortured_ "Despite the circumstances of my house arrest I would not like you to forget where you stand."

Fuming, Hermione resists the urge to curse the woman sitting so elegantly. Instead, she sinks to the woman's level, literally. Wandering across the room, the younger witch settles into a chair crossing her legs she raises an eyebrow daring the older witch to say something.

Clearly bristling with the impudence of the girl's behaviour, Nacissa eyes her scarred arm covered by her long sleeved t-shirt. "It won't heal, but then I think you know this."

"I'm not here for that." Hermione answers.

"No? Clearly, you have grown comfy with the brand. I assumed you had come in search of my help clearly I was mistaken."

"Stronger witches and wizards than you have tried." Hermione replies tersely.

"Then why are you in my home once more."

Unable to refrain from scoring her own points Hermione slips in an insult. "Must be lonely now." Motioning the house with her hand.

Jaw clenching, Nacissa openly counts before repeating her question. "Why are you here?"

Reaching into her bag, Hermione draws the book out and hands it Nacissa with the page already open. "This is the answer I seek."

"I see," Nacissa, says analysing the book in her hand before regarding her guest. "Why have you not asked my Andromeda?"

"She is busy."

"Is she now?" Contemplating the girl, she finally takes a good look at her. She was slim, her stance protected she had lost her innocence long time ago. Haunting eyes guarded by a thousand barriers, but the obvious change is the haircut. Yet the haircut does not wholly interest her, because she knows the reason behind it.

"I suppose she is." Nacissa agrees handing the book back.

"Do you know the spell?" Hermione asks slipping the book back into the bag.

"I'm assuming you are looking for the spell to heal your parents?" Hermione sits back slightly guarded. _How does she know? _"You don't think the Dark Lord didn't try tracking Potter down through you?"

_So at least it was not for nothing. _Hermione thinks guiltily. "Voldemort found them?"

Flinching at the use of the name, Nacissa shoots the girl a glare before continuing. "No Bellatrix did."

This time Hermione flinches involuntarily.

"They were not harmed after she discovered they knew nothing of you existence."

"She let them live?" _Why would she leave her parents alive?_

"Despite common belief my sister is not a monster."

"Could have fooled me." Hermione grumbles. "And she's dead so past tense is more appropriate."

She knew it was a cold blow, but the hate for the dead woman was so great she could not stop herself. The cruel, cold smile that spread across Nacissa face threw Hermione from her high perch.

"Yes she is." Hermione was not certain but she could have sworn the youngest Black sister said it with relief.

"Do you know how to reverse the effects or not?" Hermione demands steering the conversation from Bellatrix.

"No."

Sighing, hers shoulders slump a little, _I suppose I will have to face my fear and visit Andromeda. _

Standing, Hermione smiles coldly at the woman still sitting.

"Thank you for your time."

"Leaving so soon?"

"There is no reason to stay."

"And where will you go next to see my sister perhaps?" She hears the woman glide to her feet behind her. Stopping Hermione turns her attention to the older witch.

"She may know the answer."

"Has it ever crossed your mind to read the passage correctly? It does not say the Black family know but one of the Black's know."

"What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"That maybe you should ask who is it that knows the answer to the question you have."

"Please Mrs Malfoy can we finish this cat and mouse game and get down to business." Hermione asks.

"Very well, the only person who knew how to reverse the effects of the spell is…"

"Is?"

Smiling cruelly Nacissa steps across the room so they are but two feet away from one another. "My dear sister Bella."

Hermione freezes, her hope rested with the woman who tortured her. The witch who had died in a puff of ashes at the hands of Molly Weasely. Her hand self-consciously traces the scar on her forearm. Slim fingers curl around her scared arm, lifting it up to examine, Nacissa pulls back the fabric of her t-shirt to examine the markings.

"It will never heal you know." The older witch says gently.

"It might in time." Hermione cannot help but hope it will.

"It won't, the knife she used is cursed. The only way to fix it, is if the one who dealt you the curse chooses to lift it."

"There's no cure?"

"No, my sister was never the forgiving type."

Pulling her arm away, she slides the sleeve back down. Not only had the woman cursed her for life, but also she took the most valuable piece of information to her death. Deciding she had out lived her stay, she goes to leave when Nacissa speaks once more.

"I know why you did it."

Pivoting round, she eyes the older woman warily. "Did what?"

"I know why you came to speak to me." A small flash behind her eyes told Hermione there was another motive at work here. "I know why you also cut your hair."

"I fancied a change."

"I'm sure that's the reason." Slowly the older witch starts to circle the girl. "It couldn't possibly for another reason."

"There is no other reason." Hermione spits watching the witch.

"No? How many nightmares does my sister give you? How long does she spend taunting you? It is foolish isn't it, that you cannot even visit Andromeda because of Bellatrix."

"That's not true!" Hermione hisses.

"Then why did you decide to cut your hair? How many times did you look in the mirror before you realised you looked like her. That you jumped every time you saw your image in the morning because of your hair?"

"That's not it at all."

"Please I see my sister haunting your eyes, you think she's dead she's living inside you, haunting your every thought."

It happens so fast, Hermione has trouble understanding. Her wand is drawn pressing tightly into the throat of Nacissa, the older witch cowering against a bookcase. Angry eyes flash as her grip on her wand tightens.

"You should learn when to shut up!" Hermione warns, stepping back from the woman, wand still pointed. "You know out of everyone there that night. Everyone including Bellatrix, she was not the person I hated most. No out of everyone in that room I hated you!"

"Me?" Nacissa asks unsure.

"Yes you, you know why? Because your son had the good grace to look ashamed of his aunts behaviour. The look in your sister's eyes spoke only of fear she did what she had to, but you. You stood there and you watched everything without even a hint of remorse. Not once were you ashamed, if there was anyone guilty in that room, it was you. As for your husband he was a spineless coward cringing in the corner."

The slap left a stinging red imprint on her cheek, but Hermione knew she had won the war. Smirking she lowers her wand from the fuming witch, time to leave.

"You can still find your answers."

"Unless someone else knew your sisters answer, there is no way."

"You have a time turner." The words cause Hermione's blood to turn cold.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asks a hint of fear in her voice.

"You can still get your answer." Nacissa tempts.

"You're crazy to even consider that." Hermione states inching away from the woman.

"Why not? How badly do you need to find your answers? Just one trip."

"Your sister would kill me if I go to her."

"Not if you go to her before she became a Lestrange."

"When she was at Hogwarts?" Hermione asks in disbelief, Nacissa nods. "That's crazy I would be stuck there."

"It's the only answer." Nacissa says simply returning to staring out the window, dismissing the girl.

"_Turn Time…"_ The youngest Black sister whispers.

Turning on the spot, Hermione apparates out of the manor back to her haunted house.

~~~~~Turn Time~~~~~

Three days later Hermione finds herself sitting on the steps to Hagrids house staring up to Hogwarts. The school still in repairs for the upcoming start of term. She wishes she could visit the library it always brought her comfort. Yet it was in one of the damaged wings and it would be sometime before she could return. Therefore, she chose Hagrid as place of comfort, he wasn't here, but she still found comfort. The Forbidden Forest whispers to her, but she ignores it. She tries to come to terms with her situation. She would not be able to help the ministry; she would not tell them about Bellatrix, if they knew they might send someone back in time for answers.

She could not let that happen there was too much at stake. In her trance her fingers tap against the Time Turner, she is not foolish enough to twist any dials. It brought her comfort to hold the device that had helped to save Sirius's life. Who in turn was killed by Bellatrix. _Why do you haunt everything I do?_

The crunching of dried mud beneath feet, announces Ron's presence. He wanders over to her before plonking down next to her on the step. They sit in silence for which she is grateful. She knew the reason for Ron being Hogwarts's he had decided to help fix the school before starting his Auror training in the New Year. This was his way of giving his thanks to the school to his friends and to those who lost their life during the fight.

"You didn't respond to my owl." He says after a while.

She steals a glance at him, he looks good, healthy and she wonders when she became the fallout of the golden trio. They had started to date, but she could not commit. Something changed and she was not sure if it was on her side or his. Harry had spent his summer with Ginny and she was grateful that the most tortured of the three souls he could find some happiness.

"I know." She sighs.

"I'm worried about you 'Mione,"

"I know."

"You don't respond to owls you spend your time reading, you barely eat your going to kill yourself."

He is upset she can tell. His hurt about the rejection of his feelings, that she had ignored his owls. Nevertheless, he was still her friend and was concerned about this new obsession. What he does not realise is that she was always this obsessed; always searching for knowledge she spent half her life reading. The only reason he notices now is that there is no Voldemort no one trying to kill them. No Harry distracting them – no school.

"I know."

Somewhere in the depths of her mind she considers the idea of Nacissa, although crazy she could save people's lives. She could have her parents back. She could not possibly visit the witch when she was a death eater, she would not be able to utter one word before dying. If she went back in time, her knowledge of present day could affect everything. She could be responsible for the deaths of all her friends.

If she went too far back she would not be able to return could she. There was no mention of travelling to the future just to the past. No, she would be forever be trying to find her own way of fixing the effects of the spell. Her mind wonders what would Bellatrix be like at Hogwarts was she smart? Evil? Who was the woman behind her nightmares?

"Is that all you have to say?" He snaps standing up.

"What do you want me to say Ron?" She asks getting to her feet in front of him.

"Something other than I know! Anything, how about a little bit of emotion? Would it hurt to not to be so heartless? You're not the only person who has suffered you know?"

"How dare you? You don't think I don't know the horrors people have suffered. Ted will grow up without parents! Hundreds have died Ron! However, there is a chance I can still help. I can bring some happiness to some people is that too hard to understand?"

"Why you? Hey let someone else do the dirty work haven't we suffered enough?"

"This isn't about you!" Hermione shouts in response. "For once Ron this is not about you, this is me. I choose to do this and nothing you can say will change my mind. My actions, I am responsible. I have to fix them."

"About me, nothing in the last godforsaken years have been about me. It's always Harry this our chance Hermione, our chance to start a fresh."

"No one asked us to stand by Harry we did what we had too. As his friends, so don't turn this on him! If you're so tired of not having the limelight on you, I am sure Harry would have given it to you. I do not want that Ron! I don't want to be in the spotlight I just want to live! So you throw your tantrums because no pays you that extra attention. If you want the spot light then do something worthwhile!"

If she could turn back time, she would have chosen this moment however fate had another idea entirely. In blind rage, Ron pushes Hermione away from him, as he fumes at the top of the steps. The time turner spins and flies from her grip as she falls to the dirt at the bottom of the steps.

Breath knocked out of her, her mind whirls. How had this happened? They were friends. Hogwarts use to be her sanctuary now it was nothing but bad memories. There was no home to go to she had nothing, her only hope lied with Bellatrix Black.

A glint of light above her causes her to look up. She sees the time turner tumbling towards her. She reaches out not wanting the incredible device to break against the dry ground.

Click.

The hourglass turns and cracks in her hand.

Time leaks.

Her head spins.

Eyes wide she stares at her friend.

Hands reaching.

Time Turns.

With gut wrenching speed, she hurtles backwards through time.

_Turn Time…_ The words echo in the tunnel of light.

Everything stops. The sky is dark no longer the beautiful clear day it was. Mud claws at her back as she rolls in the boggy ground. Rolling onto her front, head spinning she feels shards of glass in her hand. In her horror, during the fall the hourglass lodged itself into her bloody hands. Nausea peeks its ugly head and she fights the urge to haul.

Digging fingers into the wet earth below her, she tries to will her mind to stop spinning. _Something catch me! _

"I tell you, there was a flash of light!" A girl's voice grows closer; she hears the squelching of mud, the rustling of cloaks.

"Look I told you!"

Quick reflexes has Hermione turning wand pointed at the voice metres from her. One young girl stares at her in wonder and fear. She hides behind an older witch, the same age as Hermione. The black curly hair, fierce dark eyes is enough for Hermione's heart to stop in fear. Her eyes must have betrayed her because the older girl is looking at her oddly.

"Are you okay?" The young girl asks from behind her sister.

"Really Cissy does she look okay?" The older sister says softly.

"How did you get here?" The older witch asks Hermione who still has not lowered her wand.

"Apparate." Is her quick answer they cannot learn she is from the future.

"You can apparate!" Cissy asks excitedly.

"Yes," Hermione replies slowly sitting up.

"Not very well by the looks of it." The other sister growls.

"Bella!" Cissy reprimands her.

"Accident." Hermione answers just as aggressively.

"Perhaps we should get a Professor." Cissy says.

"Don't be foolish, if they find me out here at this time of night I'll get detention for the rest of the week." Bella replies.

"She's injured." Cissy argues.

"I'm fine," Hermione waves her hand at them, slowly moving to get up. "You girls run along."

She misses the anger that flashes in Bella's eyes. "Girls? Look sweetheart!" She threatens taking a step forward.

"Take step further and you'll regret the day you were born!" Hermione voice is low, her stance aggressive, eyes flash in anger at the moving Bellatrix.

Bella freezes not sure how to react. No one had ever threatened her before not like that.

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?"

"Black." The word rolls from Hermione's tongue not as acknowledgement but as though the word itself is disgusting.

"Oh god you're bleeding!" Cissy exclaims pointing to her hand.

Breaking the staring contest, Hermione looks down to her hand. Fascinated by the droplets of blood that drip to the ground. Smiling reassuringly at the young girl – how could you hate someone so cute? She speaks softly her tone losing its bite.

"Its fine I've had worse."

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey!" The girl answers.

"Wow she's still here?" Hermione asks looking at the building how many of her professors were here.

"You're not a pupil are you?" Bella demands shifting her younger sister behind her, becoming defensive.

"Sort of." Hermione answers she needs to leave.

"Sort of?" Bella parrots.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione takes one-step forward.

The world spins and she falls to her knees, grasping her spinning mind.

"Oh shit." She murmurs to herself, not hundred percent sure what the effects of travelling so far back in time are.

"Bella we should do something."

"Miss Black!" The cold Scottish voice causes all the girls to jump at the sound of Professor McGonagall's joining them. "Out here at this time of the night! What on earth are you…" She stops mid rant spotting the young girl on her knees in front of the Black sisters.

"Dare I ask?" She demands rushing to Hermione's side.

"I didn't do anything!" Bella protests.

"She didn't!" Cissy Defends.

"I will get to you next Miss Nacissa!" McGonagall warns.

Helping Hermione to a sitting position, she scrutinises the young girl. She was not a student then why was she on the grounds. Her vision blurring Hermione is happy to see a familiar face, cracking a small smile surprising McGonagall who smiles slightly in return.

"Sorry Minerva" She whispers hoping Bellatrix does not hear her. She does.

Lifting her injured hand with the shards of glass still imbedded she holds the Professors broken timepiece out for the witch to see. A sharp gasp is enough to tell Hermione that the Professor understands just what has transpired.

"Oh my dear child." McGonagall says sadly eyeing her future young student.

* * *

_A/N: Worth continuing?_


	2. New identity

**A/N: **So finally back from holidays and I have internet Thank God!

The response for this is incredible! I think it's safe to say that you want me to continue this. I'll put a longer a/n at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**New Identity**

Professor McGonagall wasted little time in guiding the three young witches back to Hogwarts. Casting a Patronus to fetch Dumbledore she takes in the appearance of her future student. She knew the girl would be her student in the future, a very good student if she had trusted her most prized possession to her. Were they friends in the future, the girl was on first term bases, how important was this child?

Finally paying attention to the girl's appearance, she notices she looks too slim to consider healthy. Bags under her eyes indicates lack of sleep and tension in her shoulders spoke words of stress to the trained eye. The girl under a lot of pressure that much was obvious. However, the girl's eyes speak volumes. Innocence lost to horrors unknown that no child should have to face at young vibrant age.

The Black sister's trail behind, the youngest strutting along lost in a daydream. How that child was a Black, Minerva did not know. Nether the less the eldest Black concerned her the most, since she had done nothing but stare at her future student. Yes, the eldest sister was definitely angry about something, most likely because she caught her after curfew.

"When did you last eat?" McGonagall asks quietly hoping to leave the eldest out of the conversation.

Hermione glances at the older witch out the corner of her eye, when did she last eat? She could not remember to wrapped up in her thoughts she had forgot to eat.

"I don't know." Is her honest reply, one day two days she had lost count?

The pursing of the lips is the only indicator the older witch had heard her. Hermione could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull, she had ignored it, but she knew whom the eyes belonged to.

Passing through the gates of the courtyard, she could feel her anger rising, what was Bellatrix's problem? _Ignore her, ignore her. _A new mantra to learn. _Concentrate on something important like how are we going to get home! _

Entering the through the doors of Hogwarts, Hermione took the opportunity to see the building in all its glory. She relishes in the feeling of nostalgia, she felt like she was finally home. Smirking slightly that despite the years nothing changes, the building still looks the same. Well except her Hogwarts was a crumbling ruin.

"Wait here, all of you. I need to fetch Dumbledore." McGonagall says before rushing to find Dumbledore.

As soon as the professor leaves, Hermione turns on the witch behind her, who has still yet to stop staring.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione demands.

Bellatrix steps forward as Nacrissa steps back aware of the tension and wanting nothing to do with her sister's fights. Hermione ignores the fear that creeps through her veins prodding icy fingers into her muscles; she knows she has an advantage here. She knows Bellatrix, and she can see nothing of the death eater she is to become and that makes her hate her more. Stepping in Hermione's personal space only then does Bella speak.

"You've gone and got me detention." Her voice is low and there is no mistaking the threat.

Hermione smirks, "I don't think you need my help. If you can't get around Hogwarts without being caught then you're an amateur."

Hate spirals out of control as Bellatrix fights the rage that rears its ugly head. How dare this bitch talk to a Black like this? Does she have any idea who her family is? Wand already drawn she raises it slightly the threat speaking for itself.

Hermione is unafraid instead, she steps even closer mimicking the future Bellatrix's movements before the woman tortured her. _Girl to girl_.

"What you going to do?" Hermione taunts quietly watching the confusion settle in the depths of Bella's mind.

"Curse you into oblivion." Bella hisses intrigued by the other witch's behaviour.

"Try me."

The wand barely lifts when someone clears their throat, turning slightly Hermione's heart finally stops. The first emotion in what feels like ages shakes her body alive. Dumbledore.

Neither Professor's miss the flick of hope in the girls eyes as she gazes at Dumbledore. The old man who does not look any different to the man she is going to meet in her first year smiles at Hermione and she cannot help the small smile slip across her mask. He steps forward and she feels Bellatrix tense and step away closer to Nacrissa. _She does not trust you._ Hermione wonders.

"Bellatrix, Nacrissa I see you have been making friends." His tone is light as he shuffles closer until he is only metres away.

Hermione does not miss the way his eyes scan her from head to toe, she knows he is probably about to slip into her mind.

"Wouldn't call it friends." Bellatrix sneers.

"You have detention Bellatrix I would recommend you do not make it worse for yourself." Professor McGonagall interrupts.

"I didn't do anything, she apparated, hardly my fault she's can't do it properly." Bellatrix defends.

"I know how to apparate perfectly well." Hermione snaps back glaring at the other witch.

"Unless you call falling on your arse…"

"Miss Black!" The cold Scottish voice stops her midsentence.

Both girls have the decency to look ashamed at their outburst.

"You have a week's detention."

Fuming the oldest Black witch barely contains her anger, which slips further into madness when she sees the smirk on the newcomers face. "This is ridiculous, I didn't touch her."

"She didn't." Nacrissa pipes up behind her.

"I believe you Miss Nacrissa however you were both out after hours. As for you Bellatrix," Bella flinches at the tone of the older woman. "You should not influence your sister."

"My sister." She bites back.

"Filch will take you back to your dormitory, if I see you again tonight ladies I will be speaking with your parents." Professor McGonagall says ignoring the remark.

"Goodnight," Nacrissa says politely walking to join Filch, as Dumbledore watches on amused.

Frowning in disgust at her sister's behaviour, Bella's eyes find Hermione's. The Professors too busy watching her younger sister;_ her cuteness has its uses._

"Watch your back." Is the low, menacing warning at Hermione, before Bella stalks of after her sister.

_Watch yours Black… _

_~~~~~Turn Time~~~~~_

An uneasy silence stretches through the medical wing. Legs crossed Hermione sits, fiddling with the covers, her injured hand resting on her thigh. Dumbledore is quietly speaking to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Every now and again, she feels Dumbledore's piercing gaze level on her. She does an excellent job of keeping her mind clear making it hard for anyone to read her thoughts. My mind! My kingdom.

She knows her hand is still bleeding but she cannot bring herself to care. It is not until Pomfrey is standing next to her bed does she look up. McGonagall is standing slightly to the side Dumbledore is keeping a respectable distance. She knows the question before Pomfrey has the chance to ask.

"I don't mind." She murmurs emotionless, it was not the first time her Professor's had seen her in an undressed state. Polyjuice potion anyone?

"If you're sure?" Pomfrey asks stepping forward.

Hermione shrugs; she was more worried about the effects of time travel than modesty.

"Very well would you mind?" Pomfrey slips straight into business mode.

Sparing a glance at her where her wound is she pauses. If she removes her top, they would see her brand. The sight of the small blade cutting away the fabric of her t-shirt makes her flinch. The cold metal tapping against her sensitive flesh. Noticing the flinch, Pomfrey smile reassuringly, assuming the coldness of the blade is the cause of discomfort. Hermione knows the fear is irrational; the fact the woman is a healer and not here to hurt her. Yet it niggles at the base of her neck. Goosebumps spring to life. Mouth dry she waits for the woman to uncover her mark. The intake of breath tells her everything she needs to know.

"Albus." Pomfrey whispers.

Both Professor's move to inspect her mark as Pomfrey moves her sleeve out of the way. If skin could glisten then her mark would shine. McGonagall's eyes are the first to find hers. She had long since grown accustomed to the mark. It still repulses her but she was no longer afraid of the implications. She holds Minerva's stare until the older witch looks away. The warmth of a hand cradling her arm tells her Dumbledore is inspecting Bellatrix's handiwork.

"Who did this?" Minerva demands in shock.

"I can't say." It is the honest answer if she tells them it could alter the future.

"Hush child of course you can, I'll send them to Azkaban for this or worse." The older woman rants.

"No need they're dead." Is it sick the idea fill her with glee?

Silence like a loyal dog returns to fill the void in the conversation. Shock settles before disgust replaces it and worry. They were concerned that the girl in front of them was tortured.

"Can you heal it?" Minerva asks Pomfrey.

"I will try."

"You already have," Hermione, replies not wanting a repeat of the last time, the teachers tried to heal the wound.

After the battle, Hermione spent time in the medical wing, Harry and Ron trailing behind. Each one of them subjected to Pomfrey checking them. They were all malnourished, but Hermione had managed to withstand the worst of the healer's hands. The boys had squealed on her, to both McGonagall and Pomfrey recounting their time at the Malfoy manor. They knew what Bellatrix had done to her. She spent days under the watchful eye of Pomfrey before she they allowed her to leave. Many teachers had tried to heal her arm, none could. The more powerful the spell the more pain. McGonagall was the worst, her spell caused such agony she spent the rest of the day curled up in a ball eventually coxed out of it by Mrs Weasley.

"May I?" Is the softly spoken request of Dumbledore.

Hope spirals out of control and she eagerly hands her arm over to him. She does not know if Dumbledore can heal her curse but she can pray. After silently inspecting her mark, he mutters a soft spell. The slight tingling in her arm alerts her to the upcoming pain. She does not have enough time to tell the wizard stop before pain blossoms out of control and she is snatching her arm away. The mark bleeds as the letters glow red. Scrunching up her eyes, she grits her teeth, nails dig into her palm as she tries to resist the burning pain.

The first time it happened she cried, she cried for the next two times after that. Yet pain started to become a familiar friend and she learnt how to handle it. She had a feeling however, that Dumbledore had not used a very powerful spell; her wound did not hurt as it should have.

"A very powerful wizard or witch cast this curse." She hears Dumbledore speaking but she's too busy fighting back tears to pay true attention. _I shall not cry! Not over this, not again. _

"It is cruel." Concern and anger laces McGonagall's voice as she hesitantly places a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She does not know the young girl, but she cannot help but feel responsible. She is pleasantly surprised when the young student leans into her touch.

"Let me heal this wound Albus," Pomfrey says lifting the hand gently away from Hermione and healing the wound caused by the shards of glass. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione meets the healers eyes, yes there was. The Crucio curse did not just hurt it left physical scars as well as mental. Sharp red lines shape her stomach now slowly fading but still ever present. Nodding to Pomfrey, Dumbledore can sense the discomfort.

"I shall be in my office, Minerva please escort this young leady to me once she is finished here." Smiling at the young girl on the bed, Dumbledore exits the room.

"Shall we get this over with; I could do with a butterbeer when we're finished here." Pomfrey attempts to smile, but finds it hard knowing the pain the girl had faced.

Sighing lightly Hermione sets about removing her top, ignoring the ache in her arm, she just wants this over with. She has matters that are more pressing, such as how the does she get home. Now that she is here, will she have to live in this time forever? Will she have to face a whole year around Bellatrix, she can barely think about the woman without shivering in fear.

The reaction to her healing scars is similar to that of her mark. Except this time both witches know exactly, what curse was the cause for these marks.

It is little over an hour that they finish the examination. Hermione spent nearly all of it in silence, staring longingly out the window. Her mind somewhere else, not wanting to deal with the situation. She tries to understand how she had fallen so far back in time; if she had turned the device manually, it would have taken hours.

Pomfrey could not find anything wrong, that Hermione did not already know about. However since some of the sand had seeped into her blood, Hermione was due regular check-ups, or if anything should happen out the ordinary she would have to return straight away.

As they march towards Dumbledore's office, she could not fight the frustration building inside her. She wants to scream and shout at the witch's for forcing her back through the examination again. She knew all her scars inside out she knew every story. Could recall every way Bellatrix cast a spell. Hate boils below her surface as she argues internally with herself.

"Lemon drops." McGonagall says to the impatient gargoyle.

The stone shifts aside and they both make their way up the spiral stone staircase towards Dumbledore's office. She does not know why but her heart starts to race, she unsure if it is through fear or excitement. What do I have to fear of Dumbledore, Harry trusted him completely. _He also sent Harry to die. _

They knock before entering the room, Hermione still struggling with her battle, forever grateful she has Minerva here with her. Even though the older woman is standing next to her, she misses her friend, her teacher, her guardian. The older witch had always been there for her, no matter what, she could always rely on the woman for advice or help. They had grown uncommonly close over the last few months. Ron says it was weird she did not care; she enjoyed the woman's company.

"Minerva I hope it is good news." Dumbledore says as the witch guides Hermione to the chair.

"Yes and no," Minerva answers sharing a look with Hermione. "No affects as far as we can tell for her travelling through time." She still had not given her name unknowing if she should or not.

"Very well would you mind giving me a few minutes with the young lady?" Hermione is a surprised as much as McGonagall and she shares another look with the witch.

"Albus," The word rolls easily from the woman's lips and it make Hermione think. How well did Minerva really know the headmaster and how much pain did she suffer when the wizard died.

"I will take care of her, however I think this discussion would be best between the two of us."

Hermione watches as her friend struggles, torn between staying and leaving. Her eyes finally rest on Albus and with a quick nod swirls from the room. Dumbledore watches amused before turning a serious stare on Hermione.

"Am I right in guessing a cruiatious curse has left several lines on your body?" Dumbledore asks before summoning them both something to drink.

"Yes," Hermione replies her hands taking the glass of firewhiskey from Dumbledore.

"Am I also right in assuming that these marks were all gained from the same person?"

"Yes."

"Would that person be Miss Bellatrix Black?"

She almost drops her glass in shock thankfully she manages not to. "I… uh… no."

Albus smiles chuckling to himself. "Rest assured Miss Granger I shall not tell a living soul."

"You read my mind." Hermione says defeated sinking further into her chair.

"Not all of it, I will say whoever taught you Occlumency is a very good teacher."

"No one taught me, I read a lot." She often spent her time researching new spells, especially after Voldemort managed to trick Harry she prepared herself as best as she could.

Respect flickers through the wizard blue eyes and she cannot help but smile. "Have you ever thought about teaching here at Hogwarts when you finish your NEWTS?"

"I have but I'm not sure yet." She answers slightly put off by the change of conversation.

"Of course, but that is a conversation for another day I suppose. I am dead in you time am I not?"

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she controls her breathing and nods.

"No matter it is to be expected. Now back to the question at hand, I did not read your mind regarding Miss Black I did not have to. You appear to be a nice girl, and seeing some of your memories I know you to be above hurting or fighting with others. On the stairs, I had brief glimpse into your mind, enough to know you as a person Hermione. Your hatred towards the eldest Black is understandable. Considering what she has done to you."

"Professor I can't help it, whenever I see her, I know what she will do, not just to me."

"I understand but I must ask this question. How did you come to get here?"

"I was arguing…"

"No you misunderstand me my dear what were your thoughts before you travelled backwards?"

"Oh, I was thinking about Bellatrix."

"Why?"

"She's the only person to know how to undue an Oblivate spell. Unless you know sir?"

Smiling sadly at the younger witch, she knows his answer before he gives it to her. "I'm afraid I do not. I am slightly surprised at Bellatrix knowing the cure; she is an exceptional student, the brightest of her age. Yet I did not know she had developed a cure for the spell."

"Perhaps she hasn't developed it yet, but I still don't understand. How can I be here I didn't turn any dials."

"It is my understanding when you fell you managed to catch the time glass in your hand where it split. The sand of the timepiece is extremely powerful it blended with your blood almost instantly. The thoughts of your parent have been on your mind for a very long time especially with this news that someone might be able to heal them. Your first thought would be Bellatrix. However it does not explain this precise year."

"Nacrissa was the one to tell me about Bellatrix. She mentioned that I should turn time I said she was crazy and she mentioned coming back to Bellatrix at school."

"I see, yes well it would explain everything then."

"Sir how do I get back?"

"Ah." The sinking feeling returns and she takes a mouthful of firewhiskey the burning feeling helps spread some warmth through her body. "I will be honest with you Miss Granger I am unsure."

"Professor I can't stay here my knowledge of the future should it fall in the wrong hands could cause untold dangers."

"I am well aware of the risk do not worry my dear, it is why you should not leave the Hogwarts grounds under any circumstances. The teachers will not know your story but will know it is important to keep you under watch."

"So I'm prisoner?"

"Should you wish to leave at any time either I or McGonagall will escort you but you will never be a prisoner here."

"I know it's just daunting."

"I cannot imagine the pressure you are under Hermione however we will try to aid you in your search for the cure for your parents. I will devote my spare time in finding a way to get you back to your own time. I have a feeling you are here for a reason other than that of finding a cure."

Nodding into her glass, she finishes the whiskey off, considering asking for another one, but thinking it wise not to. She did not drink much and would no doubt make a fool of herself.

"However you cannot stay as Hermione Granger in this time no that will not do." Dumbledore mentions before moving to get McGonagall.

"One warning Miss Granger before we continue." She turns to look at him. "I would stay from Miss Black."

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes you have made yourself known to the eldest sister; Bellatrix is not one to let something go. Especially since you managed to get her detention."

"I have no intention of spending time with Bellatrix."

"I do not believe you have a choice she is not the woman you will come to know, but she is not to be underestimated is that understood?"

"Sir I can handle myself."

"Of course but it is not just her I fear doing something."

"I would not harm her sir."

"We are all foolish in the heat of the moment." Dumbledore says wisely. "I just ask for caution."

"Of course sir."

The next instance the door opens and he sends his patronus in search of McGonagall. Returning to his seat, he eyes the young girl across from him.

"We will need to think of a name and a story." He says waiting for the McGonagall to join them; she does so a minute later.

"Ah Minerva I am sorry you had to leave, but I think it best the less people know about the future the better."

"Quite alright Albus," The older witch says slipping into the seat near Hermione.

"We were just discussing changing Miss Granger's name."

"Granger, do I get to know my student's full name?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione smiles as the older witch nods in greeting.

"Pleasure Miss Granger."

"Mia Alice Rothstein." Dumbledore words make both witches gasp.

"Albus… Is this wise?"

"Sir... I'm not a pureblood."

Both Witches protest together.

"I am well aware of the implications," He raises his hand to stop the witches from interrupting. "If Miss Granger wishes to leave the future untouched then she has to truly be a different person. The furthest we can create a disguise Miss Granger the better." Leaning against the desk his eyes turn serious once more speaking solely to Hermione. "This is a different time to your own, muggle borns are not accepted as they are in the future. Their life here despite are best efforts are not joyful. Slytherins spend much of their time tormenting them. Miss Black one of the biggest culprits. I would prefer your stay here to be as quiet as possible."

"What about the real Rothstein's?" Hermione asks.

"They are good friends of mine; I will alert them to situation they will not mind you using their daughter's name."

"Albus, what of the real Mia?"

"Is in Azkaban to the few who know."

"Why?" Hermione demands whom was she meant to be impersonating. "Won't everyone know she's there?"

"It was a slight misunderstanding and no one knows she is there. There is a lot of money keeping her presence hidden. It would bring scandal to a very private family. You see the real Mia studied at home, no one knows her. Lord and Lady Rothstein will only be too eager as will Mia herself to know someone at Hogwarts is pretending to be the young woman. It will save her reputation until she can leave Azkaban. You will be attending Hogwarts in order to pass your NEWTS; with your blood status not many will question you."

She knew of the Rothstein's they were a powerful family, even Voldemort did not dare bother them. There was a rumour that he tried to convert them to his cause, but they were not interested, a war served their family well. They owned nearly everything in the wizarding world in the way of knowledge to the very basic medicine. They would profit from whoever won the war. The muggle version of an arms dealer, a war would always benefit them. She knew the Blacks were also a powerful family, she wondered just what reaction Bellatrix would have towards her.

"Miss Black will be advised by her parents to leave you alone." Dumbledore says she has a distinct feeling he was reading her mind.

"I don't know German." It seemed like the most obvious thing to say but both teachers merely smiled.

"I find the best friend of a noble house is arrogance." Dumbledore smirks. "I can assure you Miss Granger not many will want to bother you. Especially since you will be in Raveclaw."

"What!" Hermione splutters she had not been expecting that.

"Albus I must insist she joins Gryffindor." Minerva states boldly she did not want to hand her student over to Barlomy; they had enough trouble getting points as it was.

"Hermione is already a Gryffindor, and she knows many of those who are in Gryffindor as parents in the future. No, it will be wise to separate her from as many people who she could accidentally influence; Ravenclaw will be the best place for her. Especially regarding a certain Black. There is already a tension between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in order to find your answers Miss Granger you will need as much peace as possible."

Everything Dumbledore said was true. She was not a Ravenclaw though she was Gryffindor through and through. She wanted Minerva's guidance; she did not want to be divided by her house. If she could not speak with McGonagall she would be utterly alone, Dumbledore was not the same. He did not understand her like Minerva; he had always been Harry's mentor. She respected the man, but she could not confide in him as she could Minerva. Her disappointment must have shown because Minerva had rested a hand on her arm.

"Regardless of your house, you can always speak to me, your still a Gryffindor in my eyes." Hermione smiles, the older witch did not need to read her mind to understand her.

"Thank you Professor."

"Minerva when we aren't in class." _Moreover, surrounded by students. _Hermione's mind added, she did not want to start this year as a now it all and teachers pet.

Words could not describe her thanks, so she hugged her friend, surprising the older witch slightly. Surprise gave way and she hugged the girl back. She could tell Hermione was truly lost; the girl looked like she had nothing left.

"Explain what other answers will we be searching for besides the obvious?" Minerva asks detangling herself from Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry. Wanting to distract the girl, she turns her attention on Albus who notices the hint.

"Miss Granger's," Dumbledore began but cut short by Hermione.

"Rothstein," Hermione interjects curtly. "Might as well get used to it while I have a chance."

"Apologises Miss Rothstein," Dumbledore replies seriously, his eyes twinkling with mischief, yes this might be a little fun. _Do not let it go to your head Hermione._ Her conscience whispers. "As I was saying, Miss Rothstein is searching for a cure to Oblivate as well as a way home."

"Is there one?" McGonagall wonders aloud wincing at her thoughtfulness when the girl cringes at the thought of no cure.

"Well that is where a dilemma comes in. Her sources point to Miss Black."

"As in Bellatrix?"

"The very same." Dumbledore answers in deep thought moving across the room to inspect one of his books.

"Can't you just use legilimency on her?" Hermione asks.

"Miss Black is a highly skilled in both Occulmency and Legilimency I have trouble reading any of her thoughts." Albus returns book in hand and leans against the desk.

"Would be a benefit if we could." McGonagall grumbles noticing Hermione's questioning look she elaborates. "We have reason to suspect Bellatrix and her 'friends' are behind half the goings on in Hogwarts."

"Such as?"

"Bullying, pranks, her list is endless if there ever was a student for breaking rules in their years at Hogwarts she is certainly on the top." _No wonder the teachers were not fazed by Fred and George._

"How bad can she be?"

"Bellatrix has quite a temper, which is not good considering her talent." Minerva sighs rubbing her tired eyes. "She curses numerous students; she is quite adapt at the dark arts. When in her second year she practically cursed half the Gryffindor quidditch team before we realised what was happening. She spends her time in the forbidden forest and apparating in and out of the school. Of course she is an excellent at potions so polyjuice is one of her favourites."

"Why don't you just expel her?"

"There is no proof, she has temper everyone knows this. Many a time she flies of the handle cursing a stinging jinx at unsuspecting students. However, that is not enough that is the only evidence. What was her last excuse Albus?"

Smirking into his book Albus glances at the witches before repeating in an arrogant tone. "It could not possibly be me Professor's. I have neither the patience nor the sanity to plan and conduct such a prank. She is bright witch, but she did have us there. Bellatrix is a straw away from insanity her reputation in the public eye was temper. Not many expect her to have the patience to plan, but she does. She is probably the most unpredictable witch to wander across."

"What happens if it isn't her?" Hermione did not know why she was defending Bellatrix, but there was a possibility she was innocent in all this.

"No other SLytherins are smart and none as good at Legilimency as Bellatrix." McGonagall answers. "Believe me Miss Gra… Rothstein we have spent time watching. Malfoy is also adapt at pranks, as is Goyle they are also the main Bullies in this school. I have spent numerous detentions with them, but it does little good in dissuading Bellatrix."

"Why don't you just get them to rat her out?"

"We have tried however it appears she does not let them in on her plans, they are merely pawns told where to go. Her sisters are another matter."

"How?"

"She is very defensive of her sisters especially Nacrissa, she is not particularly a bright girl, but smart enough. Andromeda is not as close to her sister she spends much of her time talking to Gryffindor's which Bellatrix manages to turn a blind eye to."

"Wait she's okay with that?" Hermione could not believe that, she could imagine the cold hate she would have towards her sister.

"Andromeda used to have more friends as it is Bellatrix is quite persuasive when she wants to be."

"She bullied Andromeda's friends?"

"I would say threaten."

"And Nacrissa?"

"Another matter entirely," Dumbledore adds placing his book on the table. "We are unsure what drives Bellatrix to protect her younger sister; she hurt Andromeda out of spite and honour. Nacrissa has friends within Slytherin, but should Bellatrix be out of sight I fear she would fall into being bullied."

"People would bully her?"

"She is a pretty girl, but not as strong willed as the other two. No, I fear when Bellatrix finally leaves or lowers her guard. Her sister would become a target to the other houses. Especially the older girls who had to suffer through Bellatrix's wrath."

"Why would they bully Nacrissa?"

"This is her second year; she is a prime target to Bellatrix's enemies. Her sister will be leaving at the end of this year no longer able to fight her sister's battles."

"So those who were bullied by Bellatrix would get back at her by bullying Nacrissa that's cruel." Hermione could not defend Bellatrix's actions but neither did she protect the actions of those who would also bully.

"It may sound cruel, but the things Bellatrix has done, is inexcusable. Many witches and wizards have suffered through her hands."

"She can't be that bad."

"She is brilliant at duelling and normally wins, I can only recall her losing once and that was against me." McGonagall says getting to her feet. "Now I'll show you to Revenclaw, I'm sure one or two of the prefects will be doing their rounds I believe Miss Eames will just be returning she will be able to show you around."

"Mia," Dumbledore approaches handing the book to Hermione. "I recommend reading up on this tonight. And remember what we discussed, stay away from Bellatrix."

"How will I find my answers?"

"We will discuss that later in the week first concentrate on your new name."

"Sir," Hermione says stopping at the door. "If I complete my final year before I find a way back to my present day what will happen to my grades I earn here?"

"We will keep your grades until you return to the present it will save you from repeating your final year again."

Smiling Hermione trails after McGonagall, at least if she is stuck here it will not be a complete waste of her time. They walk in silence to the Ravenclaw common room, before a question pops into her head.

"What year is it?" Hermione asks the older witch.

"17th September 1965." McGonagall answers. _I am 30 years back in time… Oh god…_

"Oh wow." Hermione whispers.

"May I ask Miss Rothstein," Both witches smirk at the name. "Would you consider becoming a prefect?"

"Sure nothing new to me." Hermione does not mind being prefect walking the school late at night brought her comfort as she could concentrate on her own thoughts.

"Good, I think it would also give you more freedom to find answers without being questioned by other teachers."

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of the older witch, they continue to walk in silence. The school is silent, not a whisper in the night. For which Hermione is grateful, she knows the way to the Ravenclaw room, she spent much time with Luna in her fifth year. They would both end up talking in the other's common room, she knew the younger witch was accustomed to bullying, Hermione wanted to make sure she could help the witch whenever possible. She hated bullying, and she knew she was going to hate being at this Hogwarts if bullying was happening all the time. She had a big mouth and she was not sure if she could refrain from interfering. _You are a pureblood, so remember you think yourself above everyone._

She was not sure how she was going to pull of being a pureblood, but she could try. She had spent enough time following Malfoy and in the company of other Slytherins to know how they acted. She knew the history of the Rothstein's to know a little of their mannerisms, she could at least play it as acutely as possible.

As they drew near the winding stairs that would lead to her new common roof a student appeared from one of the doors. Her heals clicking against the stone flooring causing both Hermione and McGonagall to stop and turn. The girl in Ravenclaw uniform was lost in her own thoughts. Her brown hair cut short in an untidy bob, wand drawn with a lumos casted the witch obviously a prefect returning back to her room.

"Miss Eames," The Scottish accent of McGonagall rang through the halls making the young woman jump.

"Professor McGonagall," Eames greets politely coming to stop in front of them, her eyes drifting to Hermione before moving back to McGonagall. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I have come looking for Tammy," McGonagall smiles at the girl. "Mia here will be joining Hogwarts for her last year; she will be joining Ravenclaw I was hoping you would show her around."

"Of course would be my pleasure," Turning to Hermione she offers her hand to shake. "Tammy Eames."

Swallowing unsure of how exactly to play this moment, Hermione clasps the girls hand in a firm handshake and with slight arrogant tone gives her name. "Mia Rothstein."

The effect is instant, the girls eyes open wide and her eyebrows shoot upwards. She almost snatches her hand back, before smiling hesitantly at Hermione; she takes a small step back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The girl, croaks out.

If everyone was going to react like this perhaps, her year will not be as bad as she thought. She will be left in relative silence for her time here. However, she did want some friends to talk to, shaking of her arrogant air she smiles at Tammy.

"Should be fun." Hermione smirks as McGonagall smiles.

"Your belongings will be stored in your room, Mia." McGonagall states her friendly tone from earlier replaced by a more formal one. _I forgot about that… _

"Belongings?" She asks before she can stop herself, _stupid! Stupid. _McGonagall raises an eyebrow at her and Tammy looks at her quizzically. "House elves, glad this school has some uses." Arrogance laces every word and she cringes inwardly, but her face stays impassive.

She can see the slight twitch on McGonagall's lips, the clenching of teeth. She knows the mixture of emotions her friend is facing. The annoyance flashes in her eyes and both young witch's see it. Only Hermione sees the smirk McGonagall tries to fight. Hermione tries her best to show an apology in her eyes when she looks at her friend, but is unsure if it works.

"I will see both you ladies in the dinner hall tomorrow, now of to bed."

"Night Professor," Tammy says leading the way to the common room; Hermione goes to follow when a hand on her arm stops her.

"I think that went well." McGonagall smiles at Hermione who returns it.

They separate both happy with an understanding; Hermione trails after Tammy as they follow the winding staircase. The Portrait greets them at the top of the stairs and Tammy pauses to explain to Hermione.

"I know how it works," Hermione speaks before Tammy can, she is tired and just wants to go to bed to read the book Dumbledore gave her.

"Oh okay," Tammy turns back to the door.

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it does not need it. The man who needs it does not know it. What is it?" The portrait asks.

"A coffin," Hermione answers without a second thought.

The door swings open and Hermione pushes past to enter the common room, instantly greeted by the blue and bronze colours. She can't help the sneer at seeing the colours, she wants the red and gold from Gryffindor not this. She spares a glance at the stars in the ceiling; she has seen enough stars during her year of camping under them.

"Love looking towards the stars, letting them guide us. Searching for advice." Is the enthusiastic response from Tammy moving stand beside her.

"They never answer." Hermione murmurs. "Where's my room?"

"Right this way. You must be tired travelling all this way did you get here by train?" Tammy asks leading her towards the girl's dormitory.

"Apparated," Hermione replies.

"Did McGonagall collect you then?"

"I can apparate," Hermione cannot help the indignant response.

"Really?" Tammy shouts turning on the stairs and nearly falling down them.

"Of course it's easy." _It is anything but. _"What year you in?"

"Sixth year," she reaches the door to her new room. She steps inside and Hermione is pleasantly surprised to find only three beds inside this room. "This will be your room, you'll share this room with another prefect she's currently on her patrol, but she's okay. Same year as you too."

"Why's there a spare bed?" Hermione asks throwing the book down on one of the empty beds.

"Marcy won't be coming back this year."

"Why not?" She sits on the edge of the bed watching as the younger girl shuffles uncomfortable under her stare.

"She got into a disagreement with another in her year."

"Bellatrix?"

"You know the Blacks?"

"We've met," Hermione says dismissively noting a trunk materialise next to her bed. _God bless McGonagall…_

"Yeah well I would recommend keeping your distance." Tammy advises leaning against the doorframe.

Hermione smirks moving towards her trunk. "I don't care for Bellatrix besides with already had a run in."

"What did she do?"

"Oh see did nothing," Hermione smiles coldly at the girl in the doorway. "More like what I did."

"What did you do?" Tammy repress the shivers that runs down her spine at the girl's smile.

"It's late," Hermione, elaborates running her hand along the silk covers. "I'm going to sleep, where shall I meet you in the morning?"

"In the common room," Tammy says eagerly. "I'll wait for you there. Night Rothstein,"

"Tammy," Hermione calls the girl before she leaves. "You can call me Mia, I don't bite… not that much anyway."

"I'll see you in the morning then, Mia."

"Night."

The door slowly closes behind her and Hermione sighs falling down on to her new bed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you guys enjoyed this I enjoyed writing it. I know there will be mixed responses for Hermione becoming a pureblood but for the story it needed to happen. Besides it will be fun!


	3. Mother Tongue

_**A/N:** _So I thought I'll upload another chapter since I kept you guys waiting for ages. Now down to business I feel bad for not truly expressing how thankful I was for all your reviews, alerts and favourites! It is awesome! Seriously for a writer I don't actually have any words to describe how cool it feels.

So my author's note was kind of rubbish last chapter there is a good reason, I had just got back and everything I did after such a long boring drive is kind of a blur. For that I apologise, but I thought it best to give you guys a chapter before I went to bed (I think I slept for 11 hours! Should feel bad but I don't). Quick explanations I know the crucio curse doesn't actually leave marks on the body (I don't think it does any way.) but what kind of torture is that? So my mind is a bit more evil and Hermione has fading scars. I also doubt Hermione would get a room with just one more person in it, but it's not compulsory for witches and wizards to attend their 7th year. (If I'm wrong then shout up.) Therefore I doubt the 7th years would want to share rooms with the young kids. Now you'll be asking yourself why would Bellatrix, Malfoy and the likes of them still be at school then in their 7th year? Since their purebloods i wold say that they would have to get the best marks possible that means attending the final year. They are my reasons, I'm pretty sure I accidentally missed something I'll add it on to the next chapter if I had, or if anyone wants anything clearing up.

Oh yeah did I mention Hermione's a bit darker in this? #evil laugh#

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_**Muttersprache**_

_Mother Tongue_

The sun woke Hermione on her first day official back at Hogwarts. The rays of sunlight bleeds in through the window, waking the young witch with a groan. The gentle chatter from the common room persuaded her not to return to sleep. With an effort, she hauls herself up and out of bed. Noticing that the other bed is vacant, she frowns. Glancing at the clock it is still early class starts in a couple of hours. She sets to getting ready trying to come up with a conclusion as to where her roommate was.

Slipping into her new robes, she scowls at the sight of her Ravenclaw badge, while brushing her short hair to make it look presentable. There is a knock at her door and she calls for the person to enter.

"Morning Mia," Tammy says slipping into the room; Hermione notices the slight twitch of the eye.

"Morning," She tries to sound upbeat, but thinks it does not reach pass a polite greeting.

She waits for Tammy to start the conversation knowing there is something on the witch's mind. With a twitch of her wand her bed and belongs tidy themselves as she finishes adding a pinch of makeup. She does not know why but she loves the feeling of makeup ever since they had searched for Horocruxes she missed not being able to dress up.

"What is it?" Hermione snaps after a minute of waiting, the girl flinches at her tone.

"What's what?" She asks still staring at Hermione.

"You're bursting to tell me something, well what is it?"

Tammy has the good grace to look sheepish and nervous all in one. "You're staying in school may have got out."

"Meaning?"

"Everyone knows you're here."

Not missing a beat, Hermione strolls from the mirror to stand in front of the girl. Wide eyes stare back at her, the girl is nervous, fear sparks behind her orbs but there is something else and Hermione cannot put her finger on it.

"Is that why my roommate is vacant?" Hermione demands, watching the girl squirm.

"Yes, she woke up to find you asleep and came asking."

"And you told everyone I was here." Hermione deducted.

"I only told a few." The girl protests before looking slightly ashamed.

"Uh huh," Hermione steps back she is not bothered the school knows of her existence, it makes her life easier. "You know truth is so much more interesting than fiction."

"What do you mean?" Tammy asks confusion evident in her voice. However, the small flash of elation that Hermione is not mad at her makes her smile.

"People find that fiction creates the best stories but you will find truth is just as horrifying."

"I don't understand."

Hermione shakes her head, she didn't understand at first not until she truly found out what could be horrifying.

"You will one day." _When Voldemort takes power and the first wizarding war happens, that is when you will truly understand. _ "What should I be expecting?" Hermione asks indicating the talking masses just below their feet.

"All of them." Tammy whispers looking away from Hermione. "I am sorry Mia; I didn't expect Harold to have such a big gob."

"Doesn't matter," Hermione, states waving it off. "Think of this way, it will save me having to introduce myself to everyone."

Smiling Tammy nods eagerly. "One way to look at it. So you're not mad?"

Opening the door, Hermione steps out her last words ringing in Tammy's ears. "Never said that."

Stepping down the spiral staircase, she hears Tammy practically jog to keep up with her. The sound of hundreds of anxious students reach her ears, surprisingly she is not scared of facing them. Numerous times, she had stood next to Harry in front of hundreds, defending him. Except this time, it was she under scrutiny, but at the same time, it was not her. No all she had to do was act. _Let us hope muggle school drama was not a waste of time. If you can lie to Bellatrix under torture this will be a walk in the park. Fat lot of good it did, she did not believe me!_

A deafening silence erupts as she exits the stairway, huddled gasps and murmurs fill the stuffy room. Tammy appears seconds after her, stopping just before crashing into her back. She is aware of how her robes are not in keeping with pristine way all the Ravenclaws wear theirs, she has her sleeves rolled up a delusion charm on her mark to hide it from view. She scans the crowd of faces recognising a few of them from her future, but not enough to get her too worried.

"Morning," She greets with an air of self-importance; she wonders just how much Tammy had said.

There is a few murmured mornings in response and she smirks, before moving from the stairway. Head held high, she strolls across the room aiming for the exit. Students step aside to let her pass, she ignores the way the boys eyes wander her form. Some are future teachers and it makes her inside churn at the horrible thought.

"Guten Morgen." A haughty voice interrupts her private thoughts. Her eyes snap to a tall handsome student blocking her exit.

His eyes sweep her form and her hand tightens on her wand. He smirks at her, before sending her a dazzling smile; she hears the soft murmurs of girls who obviously have a crush on the boy. Her heart sinks a little someone knows German and his calling her out on it. She was not a complete novice she knew what guten Morgen was; still walking she comes to a stop just in front of him. She will not lie he is incredibly handsome but his cocky attitude ruins everything. She smiles a little at realising they are about the same height. He mistakes the smile for a welcome and bows slightly, she cannot help the anger that builds, she finds his attitude degrading and infuriating.

"Guten Morgen Frau Rothstein, wie geht es ihnen?" She does not have a clue how to react. _Is he asking how I am? Or is he asking what the weather is? _

Her anger leaks, frustration builds. She snaps.

Hands grab robes, she pushes him against the wall, and he grunts from the impact. Wand pressing tightly against his jugular her eyes flash dangerously.

"You dare speak to me in my mother tongue?" She hisses through clenching teeth. She feels someone move behind and her brain absently notes its Tammy protecting her from any other Ravenclaws.

The boy squirms in her grip and she wonders when she became so strong. Her wand glows and he panics she hopes the group gets the message. She pushes him away and he tumbles to the floor with a thud.

"Filth," She spits anger subsiding but she cannot bring herself to care she had only hurt his pride.

Sending him one last glare, she stalks from the room. She takes the winding staircase two at a time, trying to cool her anger. The sound of footsteps behind her make her turn and she comes face to face with Tammy.

"Oh man that was cool." Is the girl's hyperactive reply. "The guys a total idiot he had it coming."

She can tell the girl had just refrained herself from hugging her, she can see her itching to do something, but Hermione just lowers her guard and continues walking. Tammy following close behind.

"Do you know the way to the dinner hall?" Is Tammy's tentative question.

"Yes,"

"Oh good because I promised to meet my friends before we go to the dinner hall, so is it alright to meet up with you there?" The girl still wants to associate herself with her despite what she just did.

"Sure," Hermione answers, the girl almost jumps in joy.

They reach the last step and Tammy is of like a flash a shout of see you later echoing in the corridor. Quirking a brow, Hermione watches as the girl runs the opposite way to her. Shrugging she makes her way to the staircases, her mind wandering back to the night before. She had fallen asleep reading the book Dumbledore gave her. She had to smile at the Dumbledore's intelligence; he had given her the book on Divination, she hated the class with a passion. However, she could see the point in reading the book. There might be a mention of time turners, she knows it is a long shot but Dumbledore had given it to her for a reason.

She receives some stares as she wanders through the school, she wonders just how many people did know about her being here. She had not expected the whole school to know. Perhaps it is because no one recognised her, maybe that was the reason they stared. She reaches the dinner hall and walks inside.

The room is not as full as it usually is because she is early. A few Slytherin's occupy the far table, the Ravenclaw table practically empty except for two students. Hufflepuff table is mostly full and the older students half occupy the Gryffindor table. Three quarters of the teachers occupy the teacher's table; Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall watch her enter.

She fights the urge to sit on the Gryffindor table and slides into a seat on the Ravenclaw table. She ignores the enquiring eyes that fly to her and concentrates on pouring herself a drink. Instantly two pupils slide in next to her.

"Miss Rothstein," Both boys greet her.

A girl slips into a seat opposite her and she smiles repeating the boys greeting.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asks her voice unnaturally calm.

"Not at all," The boy on her left says.

Glancing at him, she see notes the dark blue eyes that find hers, the crooked nose and brown unkempt hair. He is by no means handsome but his smile is infectious.

"We would just like to pass on are praise." The one on her left states.

He wears a woolly hat that seems out of place for where they are but oddly suits him. He has blonde flowing hair, sparkling green eyes and a quirky smirk.

"Not very often someone shows Gripply his place." The girl opposite says and Hermione takes in the neatly dressed girl.

She watches as the Ravenclaw organises her silver wear, her robes immaculately kept, her hair tide into a tight bun and her brown eyes stare down Hermione's.

"Sonia here has a compulsive disorder everything must be done correctly." The boy on the right whispers watching Sonia tidy her station.

"Arnie doesn't know when to keep his nose out of other people's business." Sonia snaps right back.

"They're like a married couple," The boy on the left says before offering his hand to shake. "Lewis Fritch."

She shakes his hand well aware the other two are still staring each other down. "This is Sonia Leaf and Arnold Hart."

"We thought we would offer our thanks, quite a spectacle this morning, prat had it coming though." Sonia interrupts.

"What's his name anyway?" Hermione asks buttering her toast.

"Gravel Gripply, plays for our quidditch team as keeper let it go to his head." _Sounds like Ron._

"So do you mind if we join you, promise not to speak to you in German." Arnie says placing his hand on his heart.

"You don't even know German." Sonia laughs.

"Know more than you."

"You know I think you might regret letting us sit with you." Lewis says seriously helping himself to his breakfast.

"It's fine." Hermione answers dismissively.

She sits in silence listening to the three friends talk and argue. It reminds her a bit of her, Harry and Ron when they were younger. She never realised how much time they spent together, not until now. They were her brothers and she missed them dearly. During their breakfast, most the school had turned up, all the teachers had joined breakfast. Most of the students were there including two of the Black sister's except for Bellatrix. Continuing to ignore the numerous looks, she was quite glad the three friends had decided to join her as they made the perfect shield to prying eyes. _Ravenclaws are competitive. _She had feeling the only reason the three friends were with her was for her fake identity.

The chattering dies to a silent murmur, she feels her table tense. She glances up to see what was causing the new found silence. A mass of students had just entered the room, she instantly recognises Lucius Malfoy at the front. It is Bellatrix though that catches her eye; she smiles cruelly as she wanders across the room.

The hushed silence ends as the Slytherins take their seats; Hermione can feel the eyes of McGonagall at her back. She can also feel the burning eyes of Bellatrix and she knows everyone is waiting for her. Tammy is further away from her the girl has not stopped staring. The eyes are becoming annoying and she cannot take the frustration building inside her. She needs to leave before she snaps again. She now knows how Harry felt during his fifth year except he had friends and she had no one.

She knows Bellatrix is waiting for a chance to get to her. She knows the Slytherins want to greet the newbie of the school but she will not give them the chance she is not in the mood. She stays for another half an hour until the noise becomes deafening and the stares haunting.

She stands so quickly everyone at her table flinches. She does not even bother to say goodbye to her 'friends' as she turns striding from the room with more arrogance than Bellatrix. Her strides are powerful and she can feel magic twitching at her fingertips. She is not here to gain attention she should not be here at all.

"Mia," The sharp voice stops her dead, she still finds it weird, but she suspects she will never get used to it. "I have your time table."

She sighs and turns back towards McGonagall who is standing there with a knowing look on her face. She hands over the piece of paper that will now control her for the rest of the year.

"Getting you time table Rothstein." The menacing voice of Bellatrix rings through the corridor and Hermione looks up to see the witch on her own walking towards them.

"Miss Black do you not have Charms to be go to?" McGonagall demands.

"Yes indeed I do professor which is why I thought I'll show Rothstein the way or do you prefer Mia?"

Glancing at the timetable in Hermione's hand, McGonagall frowns realising, Hermione does in fact have charms first.

"As Prefect and all, I think it should be my responsibility." Bellatrix adds sauntering up to Hermione.

Hermione knew the older witch could not get out of this logic not without a good reason. "I don't mind Professor." Hermione says surprising both witch's and folding the timetable up. "After you."

Bellatrix fumes slightly at Hermione before pushing past her. "This way." She growls.

Smirking Hermione follows.

"I need to talk to you tonight Mia," McGonagall calls after her.

"Maybe," Hermione replies grimacing inwardly she hated being rude to her friend. "I'll see."

Sending the woman an apology when Bellatrix is no longer watching her, she follows the dark witch. She is not worried about Bellatrix at this moment she knows the way to the charms class, so she has no need to worry if the witch is taking her the wrong way.

"When I heard the news we had Mia Rothstein here I was surprised." Bellatrix stops in front of her. _Perhaps I was wrong. _"You could imagine my surprise when I found out it was you."

"You easily surprised then?" Hermione questions standing toe to toe with Bellatrix.

"You should know I'm not very good at following my parent's instructions." Bellatrix sneers.

"Lucky for you then cause I don't care for my parents." _Mostly because they do not know who I am._

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm here for a year then I get to leave this stupid place, so I recommend Black you stay out of my way."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning." Hermione whispers to her sneer.

"Mia!" Someone shouts she glances back down the hall she had just come. She sees Tammy running after her. "Mia!" She calls again slowing to a jog and Hermione knows the girl has not spotted Bellatrix yet since the wall hides the witch.

"Malfoy's being an ass and is kicking off at…" she freezes seeing Bellatrix smirking at her.

"Finish that sentence." Bellatrix hisses stepping towards Tammy.

The girl freezes in fear as Bellatrix moves closer until they are centimetres a part. Tammy swallows and shivers as she notices Bellatrix's wand in her hand.

"What is dear Malfoy doing, do tell." She murmurs, as Tammy glances towards Hermione. "What's the matter lost your voice dearie? Perhaps I should lighten the mood would you like that muddy?" she lifts her hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

_Knife. _

_Mudblood._

A hand reaches out curling around Bellatrix's arm. Anger floods her veins and she tugs the dark witch away. The witch stumbles heels clacking against stone as Hermione steps forward pushing Bellatrix against the nearest wall. Wand drawn she runs it over the shocked witch's throat.

"What did we discuss?" Hermione demands tightening her hold.

"You dare touch me?" Bella cries in anger.

"I warned you."

Slap! Bellatrix's hand connects with Hermione's cheek and both witches stumble away from one another. Tammy has not moved from her place but she can see the witch slowly return to her senses. The girl is foolish as she is unable keep her mouth shut she would tell everyone and Dumbledore would find out. Everyone would find out, it is her first day! Raising her wand, she utters the spell she had recently grown to hate.

"Oblivate." She whispers.

A flash of light. A vacant look. Tammy falls, her body hits the ground with a crunch and Hermione winces at the contact. Bellatrix moves closer to Hermione to peer down at the body at her feet.

"Bella," Someone hisses and both girls look up. "What on earth did you do?" Andromeda moves forward kneeling next to Tammy.

"Why does everyone think it's me all the time?" Bellatrix asks in frustration.

"Help me get her up." Hermione says ignoring Bellatrix.

"Did you do this?" Andromeda questions looking at Hermione.

"It's for her own good." Hermione answers shifting Tammy.

"How is this for her own good?" Andromeda requests.

"She has a big mouth the less said the better for her okay?"

"What did you do?"

"It's just a little memory charm she'll be fine."

"You knocked her out!" Andromeda states sitting the girl up.

"No she fainted there's a difference." Hermione grumbles.

"Bella are you going to help?" Andromeda enquires looking at her sister.

"I'm not touching filth." Bella smirks looking at Tammy.

"I touched you." Hermione shoots back.

Bella has her wand raised in seconds. Hermione replies in the same manner leaving the unconscious girl in Andromeda hands.

"Will you both pack it in?" Andromeda shouts stepping in between them. "God what is wrong with you two?"

"Mia?" Tammy groans slowly getting to her feet.

Hermione reaches out to steady the girl wand still raised at Bellatrix.

"What happened?" Tammy asks glancing at the three witch's in fear.

"You hit your head," Hermione lies. "You'll be fine."

"We should go, Mia." Tammy whispers in her ear.

"Yes run away mudblood." Bella sneers. "Let the real witches have a discussion."

Tammy shrinks back at Bella's taunting tone. "I'll talk to you later Tammy," Hermione says sending the girl a reassuring smile.

Smiling in return Tammy almost fleas from the scene, scurrying down the hall in search of her friends.

"I'll see you late mudblood!" Bella call after her causing the girl to trip in her run.

Andromeda hands hold Bellatrix back from following Tammy down the hall. It is only when Andromeda relaxes her grip does Bellatrix spring.

Biting pain as stone digs into her back. Wand presses against her cheek as Bellatrix's face rests centimetres from Hermione's.

"I'm going to teach you some manners Rothstein." Bella growls.

"Rule one," Hermione whispers softly against Bella's cheek smirking when the witch goes still in her arms. "Wands are useful."

A stinging jinx strikes Bellatrix down. She falls to the floor at Andromeda's feet, who points her own wand at Hermione aware Bellatrix is too busy gasping and holding her stomach in pain. Hermione lowers her wand for Andromeda she does not intend to fight the witch.

"See you in class." Hermione says stepping over Bellatrix and walking away.

She does not look back.

_~~~~~ Turn Time~~~~~_

Anger burns and blossoms through her veins as hate takes hold. She is on prefect duty, but she has never truly been one to follow rules. She stalks the halls at night; it was the only way to stay hidden from teachers. The other prefects never stray too close nor do they report her when she strays to their area. No Bellatrix Black knew no boundaries, at Hogwarts she was powerful.

Her anger spirals out of control; in a fit of rage, she curses a statue. She sometimes wonders if the reason the teachers let her out at night was because she had a temper. Did they fear for her classmate's safety?

She willingly admits to losing control often, she does not know why. She can feel herself hang on the balance between insane and sane. The voices whisper to her, tempt her during the nights. A whisper in the dark. The dark arts is the only time she feels in control.

Now she does not feel in control, she has strange feeling pierce her chest. Fear? There is someone new here and they have twice outsmarted her. Although the stinging jinx did not originally hurt, it shocked her to her core. No one in a long time had stood up to her. She forgot what it felt like to have someone to fight.

It is the cause for hate, Rothstein. Mia. Whatever the girls name was. Twice she lost. Twice! It would not happen a third time, no she would not be outsmarted by that bitch. Fate would tip her the victor. Or hell would unleash her and the world would know her true power.

The girl haunts her even now it is the reason for her current destination. She passes a few Prefects who consequently jump into the shadows to hide from her. They do not realise she is the shadows she sees their every move. What she would not give to hex one.

Taking the steps two at a time, she stalks towards the Ravenclaw common room. She knew how to answer the riddles of the door; it was the easiest dormitories to get into. Gryffindor's was probably the hardest; those lions were always the hardest to break, to spill the password. McGonagall the toughest head of house to come across. She often broke into other houses to teach those a lesson who would rat her out. She loved it. They would wake to her in the room and they would scream and cry. She would laugh and sing at their pain.

"Bella!" a sharp hand grabs her wrist and she comes face-to-face Andromeda for the second time that day.

"Evening sis, what brings you by?" the oldest Black sister asks twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Don't act coy with me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking an evening stroll."

"Towards the Ravenclaw tower?" Andromeda laughs. "Innocence never suited you Bella."

"No Cissy is far more talented than we are in that. Why are you here?" Bella wonders stepping to her younger sister.

"On my rounds I'm a prefect as well you know I heard a commotion two second years had sneaked out. Tell me why you're here Bella."

"I wish to speak to Rothstein."

"Bella don't be stupid, mother would be furious if she knew what you were doing."

"Talking Dromeda nothing more." Bella turns to go but Dromeda pulls hers back. "What have you got against Mia?"

"Mia?" The words roll off Bellatrix's tongue in disgust and she advances on her sister. "You've been talking to her, what did you say? What was said?"

Andromeda backs up into the stone railing, disgusted at herself for making the simple mistake of infuriating Bellatrix.

"Bella nothing I…"

"Tell me!"

"She doesn't exactly talk much," Andromeda, shouts back pushing her sister away. "What the hell is wrong with you? The Tammy girl doesn't shut up though nor do those three Ravenclaws that follow her around."

Bella turns away silently casting a charm to occupy her mind. "Why are you talking to them Dromeda? I don't understand you if mother knew what kind of filth you spent time with she would kill you herself."

"I care little for mother you know that." Dromeda sighs. "She was in the library researching something or another when I bumped into her she gave me advice on my homework that's it. Bella why are you really here?"

"Like I said I wanted to speak to her, pureblood to pureblood."

"You and I both know that's a load of bull. You want revenge because she got two over on you. This will only end badly Bella."

Looking back at her sister Bellatrix contemplates what her sister said. "You know nothing Dromeda."

"She's surrounded by teachers Bellatrix isn't that hint enough?"

"What are you talking about?"

Andromeda shakes her head stepping back towards her sister. "Haven't you seen it the way all the teachers watch her? She is always in their sight, it's the reason she wiped that girls memory because she was worried someone would find out."

"I don't care Dromeda she's got it coming." Bella says before marching off, her sister hot her tail.

"Bella this has to."

A light blinds the Black sisters, causing both of them to back away from the light and Bellatrix to bump into Andromeda.

"Turn the blasted light down!" Bella hisses at the unknown figures.

"Miss Black," Bellatrix sighs instantly recognising the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Or should I say Black's your far from your house ladies."

"Prefect duty." Bellatrix answers her eyes now adjusted to the light she makes out the shape of Hermione.

"Still far from your stations ladies."

"We heard a commotion," Andromeda steps in. "Two second years were out after curfew."

"I see," McGonagall's calculating eyes drift from sister to sister.

"Why you here professor, Gryffindor common room is that way." Bella taunts pointing to the opposite way to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Be careful Bellatrix I don't think you want to add to your detention do you?"

She considers this for a moment no she does not want to add to her detention but she does want answers. "Just find it strange you helping a Ravenclaw."

Hermione steps into the discussion not fazed by Bellatrix one bit. "Still new here Professor McGonagall was escorting me from Dumbledore's office."

"Everything okay?" Dromeda asks ignoring the glare Bellatrix's sends her.

"Yes everything is fine," Hermione replies sharing a quick look with McGonagall.

So not fine, Bellatrix deducts watching the interaction. "Well we're be getting back now." Dromeda says pulling Bella's arm, she does not move. "Bella."

"You know you sound like mother when you say my name." Shaking her arm free she sends Dromeda another dirty look.

"I think your sister is wise Bellatrix, should be returning to you part of the school." McGonagall informs them effectively telling the witches to leave.

"Yeah," Hermione breathes well aware of the staring match she has gotten into. "As interesting as this is I'm going now. Night." She sends them a wave before wandering slowly back to her common room.

"Is everything okay Professor?" Dromeda asks again sending a concerned look towards Hermione's retreating form.

McGonagall smiles at her favourite Black sister. "She has had some bad news nothing to concern yourself with. Mia is a very capable witch; she just needs time to her thoughts."

"Understandable, she looks like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders." Dromeda observes the shadowy form disappears up the winding staircase.

A sad smile graces the teachers lip and she nods before heading back the way she came. The soft words barely reaching their ears. "She has a burden no one should carry."

Sharing a look Dromeda is the first to head back towards Slytherin. Bellatrix is caught between going after her revenge or trailing after her sister. She knows it would be foolish to go now; she had lost the element of surprise. She will get Rothstein another day she was tired and bored – perhaps there were a few Hufflepuffs out on patrol.

* * *

**A/N:** Just for the record, I'm trying to learn German (among everything else), teaching myself, so don't actually expect too much German if any at all. If your wondering what Gripply said he was just asking how Hermione was. Another note, I know how annoying it is sometimes to read a story and a author brings a couple of their own characters in and they dominate the story it won't be happening here. Tammy will feature in and out of the story but that's about it.

Also I was doing some research and quite a lot of the teachers at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's time were students during Bellatrix's time. (I'm sure someone out there will know all of it. Just don't yell I'm going on basic knowledge.) Except for the likes of Sloughorn and a few others quite a lot of the teachers are students in Bellatrix's time. Thanks again for the massive support for this story, it's going to be fun!


	4. Owls

**A/N: **Here we are again, I will say this story is just crazy, the response is truly unbelievable! Apparently people like a battle hardened Hermione! Who doesn't! And if you don't why are you reading this?

Any who little twists and turns coming up, I mean I wouldn't be me if I made everything simply now would I?

I can promise after this chapter there will be more Hermione and Bella interactions (A lot in the next chapter... sshh spoilers!) plus interactions between Hermione's friendship with the other Black sisters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognised characters of J.K Rowling's creation and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Owls**

Two weeks pass and Hermione is not a step closer to finding anything out. Dumbledore left Hogwarts three days ago, she does not know where to. Her name has given her a reputation, which she has been adding to. She has a quick temper, something she never had before. If anyone questions her on her family, her normal reaction is anger and threats. After the third day, most had stopped asking.

She hoped this was a sign that people would leave her alone. No such luck. Her title, her reputation had gained her a following, her temper kept them all in check. At breakfast, ten students surrounded her. Walking through the corridors, she often found Ravenclaws slowly adding to her ranks. Lunch and tea were the same, the only time she was left to her musings is when she returns to the common room, prefect duty or to go to the library. She hardly ever speaks to those who follow her, she knows why they trail after her. She offers protection; students know Slytherins would not actively engage in the wrath of the Rothstein family.

It does not matter that she is silent; no one tries to engage her in conversation. It does not help the building frustration growing inside. Walking the school halls, knowing that seven students pretend to be her friends. Tammy is the only one to talk to her; she looks for her during the day and speaks to her at night. Hermione finds the girl entertaining, Tammy has many hilarious stories, and Hermione offers her presence. She barely speaks to anyone except Professor McGonagall.

Within the first week teachers begin to worry about her, she refuses to answer questions in her class. She barely helps other students when they force students to work in pairs. Professor McGonagall is the first to raise the issue and Hermione explains to her that she is afraid she would resemble too much of her future self. Her friend let it rest, but it is not until she starts handing in her homework do they really understand her. They see her potential it is rare for her to have to fix her work; she normally gets it right on the first go. Her work in class although she is quiet - is outstanding. Her teachers instantly swoon towards her and deliberately leave her to her thoughts during class.

What the other students do not know is that she is head of everyone by a month's work. She purposely put herself far ahead in order to give her time to research for a way home. She still barely eats and often spends her time wanderingto and from Madame Pomfrey's for regular check-ups. She has not had any adverse effects yet from Time travelling and she doubts she will.

The thing that she notices most though is that Bellatrix has stopped trying to get to her. She knows the witch sends her looks during classes, sometimes tries to catch her eye but has not tried anything. She wonders if her parents have intervened but she cannot be sure. Oddly enough, she misses their interactions despite everything she is her only connection to her future.

Today is Saturday most the students spend the day exploring outside or practicing magic inside the halls. Quite a lot of the older students spend the day sleeping or studying for their upcoming tests. Hermione finds herself in the early morning sitting in the great hall. Reading the paper and absently casting spells without her wand. Most the tables are empty and for the first time in a long time, she finds herself able to breath. Her breakfast sits untouched next to her and she can feel the disapproving gaze of madam Pomfrey boring into her.

The bench shifts slightly as someone sits next to her and she sighs, she spoke to soon.

"No sheep today?" The voice is kind and dances with amusement, it is the only reason she looks up.

She finds the middle Black sister perched next to her, smirking and she returns the smile. She notices the looks they are receiving from other students. A Ravenclaw and Slytherin sitting at the same table: scandal.

"Dromeda," Hermione greets folding the newspaper and offering it to the other witch, she knew the witch liked to read the wizarding version of Agony Aunt. "There's always room for another if you're jealous."

Stifling a snort, Dromeda waves the paper off. "I'm not scared of my sister to hide behind another."

"That obvious hey?" Hermione asks throwing the paper down on the table.

"I'm surprised that you haven't had any teachers join your ranks."

This time Hermione is the one to laugh, although it only comes out as a breathless chuckle Dromeda sees it as a breakthrough. "Yes I'm surprised too."

"So what are your plans for this tediously beautiful day?" Dromeda questions scowling out the window towards the blue sky.

Smirking at the question, Hermione's eyes take in the appearance of the Black sister. Dromeda is in her sixth year, her black hair a bit shorter than Bellatrix's and not as wild. She is slim in build but her whole manner is different to her sisters. She seems relaxed, open-minded and often spends her time speaking to those from less nobler families.

"I haven't made any," Hermione says casting another charm without thinking about it. The cup holding her juice spins slowly and the liquid turns into a miniature hurricane spinning harmlessly in the air.

"How do you do that?" Dromeda wonders fascinated by the cup.

"Do what?" Hermione asks.

"Wandless magic."

"I don't know I forget I'm doing it sometimes, drove my parents mad." The last part of the sentence dies of and the spell stops instantly.

"Past tense?" Dromeda says leaning against the table to analyse her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said drove not drive."

"Well yeah I stopped doing it after a while." A part of it was the truth, when her parents would look at her oddly, she would stop the charms.

"I would have thought your parents would not mind." _I am a Rothstein not a Granger remember. _

"They do when I mess up one of their carpets." _When did I become good at lying? _

Dromeda chuckles, "Mother hates Bella for that."

"I doubt your sister would be happy with you sharing information."

"Yes I doubt that too. But she does not listen to me and so this makes us even in a sense."

Smirking Hermione leans back to regard future Tonk's mum, she knew the Black sisters had different opinions, different views. What drove Bellatrix to kill Tonk's? Was their difference so big?

"What are you doing today?" Hermione asks and the younger witch smiles broadly.

"I'm glad you asked me as hoping to drag you out into the sunshine."

Eyeing the other witch Hermione did her best to remain impassive. "Why?"

"Because you've been stuck up inside this building since you arrived and I thought it be nice."

"You thought it be nice?" Hermione parroted frowning.

"You don't have to make it sound like a crazy idea."

"Well it kind of is a crazy idea, since you know are houses and everything."

Dromeda smiles again before sending a passing Hufflepuff a glare. "Don't know if you haven't noticed but I don't care for houses."

Nodding in thought, Hermione did actually like the sound of spending time with Andromeda, since they did not have much interaction in her time there should not be a problem.

"Why do you really want to spend time with me?"

Dromeda sighs watching as the morning post flew in. "You're like a dog with a bone aren't you?" Despite the comment, Hermione found herself smiling again. "Because I want to get to know someone who isn't an idiot. Someone who does not spend their time boasting and trying to get inside my pants. Is it so much to ask?"

Hermione chokes on thin air; "Seriously?" she asks coughing.

Patting the other witch's back, Dromeda answers her. "You haven't had someone chat you up yet?"

Flushing red, Hermione shakes her head avoiding the gaze of the other witch. "Last person who tried may have wet himself."

"Is that why they flinch when you move to suddenly?"

"Well the idiot had it coming." Hermione mutters taking a sip of her juice.

Dromeda just hums in thought helping herself to some toast sitting on the table. "You know," the younger witch pauses trying to find the right words. "You're always so quiet, why?"

Looking up to, the girl Hermione finds herself thinking of the correct words to use. "It's complicated."

"Most things are," Dromeda, says eyeing her sister Bellatrix as she enters the dinner hall. Hermione's eyes connect with the oldest Black sister and she can see the anger burn in the witch's eyes at seeing Hermione with Dromeda.

Bellatrix sends Dromeda a scowl before walking over to join them, Hermione hears the sigh of annoyance slip from Dromeda.

"Are we sharing tables now?" is the sickening sweet taunt from Bellatrix.

"Morning Bella you look well." Dromeda replies sweetly.

"Shut it Dromeda," Is the short warning from the older sister. "Are we having a nice little chit chat, girl to girl?" _Girl to girl…_

Hermione does her best to repress the shiver and fight the bile rising in her throat.

Abruptly a black owl swoops down in front of them, stopping any reply from Dromeda. Three witches stare at it in wonder, before Hermione realises the letter its carrying is for her. Sparing a quick look towards the teachers table, she knows she has the attention of Professor McGonagall. Slipping the letter from the owl's beak, she prises the expensive paper open and unfolds it.

_My Dear Mia, _

_Hope you are settling in. _

_We will be paying you a visit soon. _

_Your loving parents… _

Panic strikes and she drops the letter on the table. The black bird springs from the table and swoops from the room. Frozen in her seat she does not realise both witches are leaning in to look at the letter until it is too late.

"I thought mother and father were brief in their letters." Bellatrix states reading the writing upside down.

A flame engulfs the letter, in seconds there is nothing but ash left on the table. It is enough to snap Hermione from her trance. Standing suddenly, she literally jumps from the table as though the letter had burnt her. The eyes of the students in the room are on her and she can hear the faint whispers in the background. They were not idiots they knew who the letter must have come from. Dromeda is looking at her in concern and she realises she has not moved for a whole minute.

"Oh fuck…" She whispers before fleeing the room.

"Mia," Dromeda calls after her.

Stopping Hermione turns to find Dromeda has followed her and Bellatrix is lurking just behind. Why would her fake parents want to come and see her? It did not make sense. What could she possibly do to help them? Was this all part of a ploy to make her look like a real Rothstein?

Dromeda sees for the first time an emotion flicker inside the stone faced Rothstein. Fear leaks into her eyes and corrupts the hazel brown. It is the first emotion other than anger to register and she wonders what happened to make this girl so hardened. She feels Bellatrix stalking forward and she grabs her sister's arm from doing anything. The subtle warning earns her a glare; she knows the eldest Black sister cannot keep her gob shut half the time.

"How is it I always manage to catch you three ladies together?" Professor McGonagall asks stepping out of the great hall.

"I'm beginning to ask myself that as well professor," Dromeda mumbles for two people who don't like each other, Bellatrix and Mia spent an awful lot of time in each other's company.

"Makes me think you three are up to something." The Professor's eyes scrutinise each one of them starting with Bellatrix and ending on Hermione.

She notices Hermione's loss of colour and haunting eyes, turning her questioning stare on Dromeda, and waits for an answer. Andromeda shrugs in response unsure exactly what had just happened.

"Mia?" The Professor's steps forward to the frozen girl.

Haunted eyes snap and fix the teacher in a chilling stare. "My parents are coming."

The news shocks the professor who steps back as though someone slapped her. "Well," She starts uneasily. "This changes everything, did they say when?"

"Nope," Hermione mutters rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Well then I guess we should prepare for their visit."

"The Rothstein's are coming here?" Dromeda questions unsure to be happy or nervous about the visit.

"It would appear so," McGonagall answers.

"Why?" Hermione demands her tone harsh making all three witches jump.

"I'm sorry?" Is McGonagall's polite reply.

"Why the hell are they coming now?"

"Mia!" Minerva hisses warning the girl to tread carefully.

"Seriously though," Hermione questions not bothering to cap her anger. "Why are they coming here?"

"Perhaps they just want to see if you're settled in." Dromeda tries to defuse the situation aware they are drawing a small crowd.

"Like hell they are," Hermione says glaring daggers at the younger witch.

"Return to your rooms!" Minerva thunders towards the watching students and they flee. "Mind your words Miss Rothstein." McGonagall whispers taking a step towards Hermione prepared to disarm the girl if necessary.

"Or what?" Hermione threatens taking a step back.

"Or what indeed?" A cold voice interrupts.

Whirling on the spot Hermione faces the new intruder only to stop dead. A man of six foot towers only metres away from them. Black short cropped hair, neatly cut beard and black suit. She does not have to guess twice to know exactly who is standing in front of her. A flash of white is her only warning before someone embraces her. Hesitant hands hug back the witch holding her as startled eyes stare into the black depths of Mr Rothstein.

"Come my dear you shall smother our daughter," The booming voice sends shivers down her spine as the man cocks his head to the side to study her.

Stepping back from the woman in her arms Hermione gets her first good luck at the woman who is currently acting as her mother. She is pleasantly surprised to find the woman is neither menacing nor ugly. In fact, she is a beautiful woman with flowing golden brown hair, sharp features and glistening brown eyes.

"Professor McGonagall," The smooth voice of her 'mothers' sounds like silk to Hermione's ears as the witch offers her hand to the Professor.

"Mrs Rothstein." Professor McGonagall greets taking the offered hand. "Apologises we could not send warning of our coming. We spoke to Albus only three days ago and he assured us that he would inform you." Brown eyes bore into Hermione and she wonders if there is a second meaning to the words.

"I see Dumbledore is currently away at the moment." McGonagall informs them eyes flittering between Hermione and Mrs Rothstein.

"Yes he said he would be away during our visit."

"Coincidence…" Hermione mutters to herself.

A sharp slap to the back of her head is enough to make her gasp and stumble. Shocked eyes meet firm and she swallows any response forming on her tongue. Simply rubbing the back of her head, she turns her gaze to her concerned teacher. What the hell was going on?

"These must be your friends?" Mrs Rothstein exclaims taking in both the Black sisters. "My you must be Dreulla's girls."

"You know our mother?" Bella questions finally speaking up, she moves to stand between the newcomer and her sister.

"Bellatrix you have grown." Coos the witch, Bellatrix shrugs the comment of and fixes the witch with a menacing glare.

"I don't know." She states before ignoring the witch and inspecting her nails.

"Still rude as ever I see," Mrs Rothstein says in a low voice before turning her attention back to her supposed daughter.

"My dear perhaps we should take a walk on the grounds with Mia." Mr Rothstein interrupts.

"Yes brilliant suggestion." Smiling at Hermione whose heart is rapidly sinking she glances towards McGonagall, begging the older witch for help. "Come now Mia I'm sure Professor McGonagall has much more important things to do that to walk with us. You may invite your friends if you must."

Hope, everlasting hope she turn to Andromeda only to find Bellatrix standing between them. Her smile is cold and calculating there is no help here. "We could not possibly intervene on family time." Bellatrix says sweetly cutting of any protest from her sister.

"Then it is settled, Mia you can shows us around the grounds." Mr Rothstein turns leaving no room to argue.

A cold hand slips through her arm and Mrs Rothstein guides her to follow the retreating form of the man in front. She does not need to look back to know McGonagall is staring after her. She does not want to see the cold smile on Bellatrix's lips or the pitying stare of Andromeda.

They walk in relative silence, Mr Rothstein pointing out certain landmarks to his wife who is still yet to let go of Hermione's arm. The older witch comments politely, in between examining Hermione's nails. Her heart is hammering against her chest, adrenaline pumping through her body, fingers twitching on her wand. Hermione waits for the right opportunity to run away or apparate out of the grounds.

"Calm yourself child." Is the monotone from Mr Rothstein coming to a stop in front of the great lake.

"Her heart is racing." Mrs Rothstein states completely fascinated by Hermione's nails.

Her mouth is dry and her tongue slack she is afraid to speak unsure the motives of the two powerful wizards in her presence.

"I can assure you Hermione, Dumbledore would not let us gain entrance to the school should he think your life at risk." Mr Rothstein reassures plucking stones from the ground to skim across the lake.

"Then why?" Hermione whispers still trying to find her voice.

"Why are we here?" The wizard finishes and she nods. "Simply to meet you that is all."

"You could have just sent an owl." Hermione insisted still not comfortable.

"She thinks we me her harm." Mrs Rothstein laughs letting go of Hermione to perch elegantly on a rock.

"We know of your situation." The wizard begins ignoring his wife's comment. "We have spoken to Dumbledore and he has in a roundabout speech explained. Do not misunderstand me, having filth impersonate my daughter makes me sick." He advances on Hermione and she finds herself trapped between a tree and the terrifying wizard.

"If it weren't for your scores in class."

"Or your looks," Pipes in Mrs Rothstein filing her nails.

"We would long since aborted this absurd situation. As it is." He steps back to allow her room to take shaky breaths.

"As it is our own daughter is currently in a predicament and any reputation is good reputation." Mrs Rothstein finishes the sentence.

"Are you enjoying the attention?" the wizard asks.

Chest heaving, pulse panicking she shakes her head and whispers her answer. "No."

"I thought you would." Mr Rothstein's eyes scan her from head to toe. "How many advances?"

"One," She mutters cheeks burning a cool hand takes her chin and pulls her back to face the wizard, she jumps to explain. "He wet himself I may have lost my temper."

"Do you have a short temper?" The wizard asks releasing her.

"No," she lies.

"Lies are not very becoming my dear." Mrs Rothstein says gliding to her feet and walking over to take her husband's place.

"Not lying," Hermione swears.

"Ignorance makes one stupid."

"I'm not short tempered." Hermione snaps out of annoyance.

"I don't believe you," Mrs Rothstein says stepping into Hermione's personal space. "I don't believe a word. I see it when I look in your eyes. You're broken."

Hermione stutters unsure exactly what to say.

"Haunted eyes my grandma used to say." A cold hand trails down the side of her face and Hermione looks away. "Do you not enjoy the attention of all those boys staring after you? Do they repulse you?"

She shakes her head not wanting to answer.

"They should," Mrs Rothstein threatens, Hermione's eyes snap back to the older witches. "You are living a lie, every man to make a pass on you I want you to remember you are living my daughter's life. Should you have feelings for another I want you to think twice. Men expect engagement, especially from a pureblood. Should we hear word that you are going against my advice the world will learn of you existence and Dumbledore will be able to do nothing to protect you. Is that understood?" Every word held a threat adding to the pressure of the wand hovering over her heart she nods eyes not straying from the older witches.

"I understand." She breathes out shakily.

"Good they told me you were smart," There is a slight accent slipping into the woman's otherwise perfect English.

"I am going to be late," Mr Rothstein, says throwing the last of the rocks into the lake. "I shall see you tonight my dear." With a pop he goes.

"However," Mrs Rothstein says relaxing slightly against Hermione free hand brushing against the girl's cheek. "The same cannot be said for another of the same sex." Hermione gulps.

"I... don't… I don't follow." She stutters.

"We have inclinations, sometimes men just don't fill a certain void," The older witch whispers seductively resuming the stroking of her hair. "Girls are a different matter entirely as long as they are _pure…_" They hold one another's gaze. "Then there shouldn't be a problem."

"You're giving me permission to actively seek a relationship with a…"

"A woman yes…"

"Why?"

"A favourite word of yours isn't it." The witch frowns at her. "Why…" She repeats tasting the word on her tongue.

"It's served me well."

"Perhaps. Why, you ask? Because everyone has needs I'm not a cruel person," The witch glances away smiling at a thought before returning her attention to the girl. "You are young and hormonal the school full of hormonal bunnies all wanting to jump one another."

Hermione grimaces at the image and the older witch chuckles leaning her elbow against the tree bringing them even closer. The girl freezes acutely aware of their compromising position.

"You're married," She whispers eyes sweeping the forest.

"In name only," The older witch assures, her lips ghosting against the girls' lips.

"This is wrong."

"Perhaps." Mrs Rothstein replies. "Do you know anything of your supposed family?"

"Only a little." Hermione answers eyes fixated on the lips inches from her own. "Only what I've read."

"Oh where's the fun in reading? You need to experience it." The witch steps back, Hermione falls forwards. Straightening out she notices the wand now pointed straight at her. "See for yourself."

A blinding light engulfs her, her eyes produce stars and she falls into her own mind.

Spinning endlessly in the darkness.

She lands on shaky feet.

Images bombard her.

Purebloods, balls, dances. Languages from all over the world. Impossible magic. Her. More importantly, who she is impersonating. A tall powerful figure. Surprisingly she looks remarkably a lot like the witch. She watches in awe at the magic the true Mia Rothstein casts, such power at the tip of her fingers. There is an insane glint to the woman's green eyes.

They are moving, more scenes. She is a daddy's girl. She treats the elf's like the dirt on her feet and steps on any mudblood walking her way. Casting forbidden curses – she is her own Voldemort.

The images stop and Hermione finds herself lying at the foot of the tree. Her head throbs, her eyes bleed small tears as though her soul begs for release. She stares impassively up towards the sky. The images burnt in her mind.

A shadow engulfs her as Mrs Rothstein steps into view. She kneels next to Hermione patting the girls hand absently.

"That is my daughter." There is a hint of pride in her voice. "You are not."

It should not hurt yet it does and she struggles to reason why.

"I don't want to be." Hermione whispers back wiping a tear from her eyes.

The pureblood smiles widely. "Now we are getting somewhere. You see Miss Granger should you make sure to get great results, but I have a feeling that is something you do not need persuading in doing. And you stay away from any engagements then I believe we will indeed be happy to have you impersonating my daughter."

"Regardless of what I do?" Hermione asks suspiciously.

"We do not want to replace our daughter; just as long as you do not damage her name or ours I do not see any problem."

"Sounds too easy."

"My dear child you have something far more pressing to worry about than fussy parents. Besides you are in the wrong house so anything you do next is not much of an insult."

"You want me in Slytherin?"

"You deserve greatness. A lass it shall not be." Sitting the young witch up, a cold hand sneaks back to her cheek. "I have a feeling you have already achieved it though."

Hermione tries to ignore the hand on her cheek and tries to unravel her confused mind. Soft lips pressing against hers startle her away from her thoughts.

"Just wanted a taste," the pureblood murmurs pulling away. "Never had mud before."

Hermione flinches at the insult.

"I do demand one thing though." The woman says getting to her feet.

"What?" Hermione says through gritted teeth, clearly bristling at the insult.

"Do not let Bellatrix Black beat you." Hard eyes find hers and she swallows.

Fingers dig into flesh as the witch holds Hermione down.

"No Rothstein will lose to such a family do we understand each other?"

"But she…"

Pain flares stopping any further argument. "No buts," The witch hisses. "Take this," she drops a book on Hermione's lap. "Read it. I will be back to test your knowledge." She pulls the girl to her feet and pushes the book against her chest.

She glances down instantly recognising a book on the dark arts. "I can't."

"You have no choice." The witch warns and for the second time that day, she finds herself pressed against the tree.

Bark from the tree buries itself into her shoulders as tears try to push pass the barrier of indifference. Stinging nails bite her skin and she wonders just who Dumbledore has as friends.

"Please," Hermione says trying to relieve some pressure from her body.

"You will study the book. You will learn the spells. I will test your knowledge failure to learn might mean the end of your life." Hermione's hands fist into the woman's robes trying to push her away but the slim witch is stronger than she seems.

"I'm not a bad person." Hermione reasons.

"I understand that my dear but sometimes to get what you want you have to break the rules."

"This isn't what I want this is what you want!" Hermione shouts shoving the witch off and raising her wand.

"Umhura." The words leave the witch's mouth like a prayer.

Branches lash out striking Hermione as veins untangle and re-tangle around her body. Pulling her taunt against the tree. She gasps as the wood digs deep into her skin. Her feet are the first to loose circulation. A harsh slap echoes in the forest and her cheek stings in protest as she once again finds the older woman in her personal space.

"Manipulate your surroundings," the older witch admires her work. "The more you struggle the tighter it will get." She says absently.

Growing slack in the hold of the tree true to the woman's word the tree relaxes its grip. Shrinking the book down to miniature size, she slips it in Hermione's pocket.

"I only try to help you," the witch promises and Hermione has the urge to punch her. As though reading her thoughts the tree tightens its hold and she cries out in pain. "It also reacts to negative thought I forgot to mention that didn't I. oh silly me. Study the book, beat the Druella's bitch of a daughter and I might offer you help should you ever need it."

"What could you possibly offer me?"

"Should you fail to find a way back to your own time I may be prevailed upon to aid you in money."

"Why?"

"That word again…" She tuts. "I don't want you impersonating my daughter outside of Hogwarts; we would want you to disappear should you comply with my demands. I may just pay you to leave. Fail to comply I might take a more drastic action. Mudbloods make brilliant servants I hear."

"If I do what you ask within reason, you owe me some sort of favour one day." Hermione states boldly.

Sighing in frustration the older witch answers her. "Yes I suppose I might, a wish if you will."

"Okay then I'll read the book and I will beat Bellatrix if I can."

"No ifs." The older witch threatens. "You know I'm pretty sure I read in that book somewhere about the oblivate spell. I thought it might be of your interest."

"I'll see won't I?" Hermione says not letting hope raise its head just yet.

"Yes I suppose you will." Sending Hermione, one more questioning glance the older witch turns. "It's becoming such a lovely afternoon. You wouldn't want to waste your chance to read now would you?"

The witch walks further away, dread quickly fills Hermione and she calls after Mrs Rothstein.

"Hey wait! You have to let me down!"

Smirking the witch vanishes from sight.

"Seriously!" Hermione screams after the witch. "Son of a…"

The tree releases her. She lands in a heap on the leaf-covered ground. Groaning as blood begins to circulate once more; she wonders just what she has managed to add to her list of troubles now. Rubbing her sore ankles, she groggily gets to her feet. Cuts lace her robes and blood adds to her appearance. She combs a shaking hand through her hair. She knows she has a cuts to her face and a bruise is starting to develop she can feel them. She does not know how badly yet though. Not wanting to spend another second in the forest, she limps back to school. She can feel the small book burning against her thigh. Her lips singe with disgust where the woman's lips brushed hers.

She has no tears to cry.

Entering the castle, she heads for her dormitory news of her 'parents' being in Hogwarts would have spread by now. She expects the odd one or two to come looking for her. Perhaps some trying to meet her parents. The first student she comes across is a Ravenclaw and they stop in the middle of the hall eyes wide taking in her appearance. News spread fast and she smiles at the fear her supposed parents have caused.

No one wants to meet them now. Not after seeing, her bloodied and bruised.

She does not pass anyone after that. She makes it to her room, locking and bolting the door. It is there where she screams her throat raw. Spell after spell crashes against the wall as she loses her anger. She falls to the floor defeated the weight of the world baring down on her.

She does not turn up for tea that night. Everyone notices.

_~~~~~Turn Time~~~~~_

Moonlight reflects of the black orbs staring up at it. Rustling announces the approach of another. Two Slytherins occupy the common room. One stares into the fireplace the other out the window towards the moon. Both sisters deep in thought. As soon as the clock strikes quarter past the one staring up towards the sky is moving.

"Bella," Dromeda whispers into the night, the crackling fire swallowing her voice. "You only just started school and they're calling you home."

"What's your point Dromeda?" The eldest sister asks torn between leaving and finishing the conversation.

"It's stupid Bella, you could get caught."

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you cared." Bella laughs coldly.

Brown eyes find black and the younger sisters stares the other down. "I care Bella never forget that."

Turn tail run.

Bella slinks away into the shadows not treading on emotions on this cold night. Too many emotions make her rethink past actions and she would rather not do that tonight. She follows the winding hallways not afraid of bumping into prefects but wanting to keep out the way of any teachers. They would send her marching back to bed and add time to her detention. Luckily, she knows a thing or two about getting out of Hogwarts.

Moving like a cat, she stalks the shadows, hidden in darkness as though created to live inside it. She passes portraits, eyes finely adjusted to the night; she does not need lumos to find her way out. She makes it to the hidden passage and slips into it. She follows the damp passage until she breaks out of Hogwarts. Dropping the last few feet, she skips towards Hagrids hut. Past the hut and further into the forbidden forest. She is scared of nothing in this forest she had learnt a thing or two in her first three years. Three trips to the hospital ward and near death taught her how to survive.

She feels the barrier and breaks out. She apparates straight to her home. The Black manor gates swing open allowing her access without a second thought. She maunders up the sloping steps purposely taking her time in order to wind her mother up. Pushing the heavy doors open with a loud bang, she skips down the marble hallway. Seeing the only light in the building coming from the library she pauses before shoving the door open. Already speaking she steps into the blinding light of the room.

"Pray tell mother what could possibly so important that you waste my time?" Her voice high pitched and innocent despite her biting words, she turns to slam the door, she swirls on the spot before freezing words falling flat on her tongue.

"Pray tell Bellatrix what could you possibly be doing at this time of the night?" The low chilling voice make her freeze like a deer in headlights.

"Lord Voldemort," She mutters her eyes dancing from the wizard to her father who is chuckling in his seat by the window.

"Who were you expecting?" He asks and she fights the shivers crawling along her spine.

"Mother." She answers simply still glancing between the wizards.

"Your mother is resting." Her father says simply.

"For good?" Bella asks hopefully earning a disapproving glare from her father. "One can but hope." She mutters under her breath hoping her father does not hear her.

He does not but Voldemort does and his eyes laugh in amusement. "Sit Bellatrix." Voldemort requests pointing to a chair opposite him.

She sinks into the chair with no grace at all.

"Ask your questions Bellatrix." Voldemort says leaning back into his own chair. "It is obviously eating you up inside."

"Why did you summon me?" She questions daring to meet his eyes.

"I have been discussing your progress with your father. For someone of your age your skill is exceptional." Bellatrix smirks at the compliment.

"However," _Oh crap!_ Her heart leaps and beats uncontrollably. "You did not show for your last meetings."

She scowls at her father she had told him to explain she had detention and could not escape Hogwarts for the last two weeks.

"I have explained." Her father answers vaguely.

"I want to hear it from you." Voldemort demands leaning forward.

She swallows, "I had detention."

"I am aware did I not say at our last meeting that you were to stop getting detention?"

"You did," She blushes under his scrutiny.

"And yet here we are." His eyes seem to glow red and she tries not to shrink back into her seat. "Why?"

"Wasn't my fault!" She blurts out unable to stop herself. "I was apparating with Nacrissa back into Hogwarts."

"So it was my fault?" Voldemort's voice is even lower and calculated.

"No, no." She retracts. "No it was that stupid Mia!" She is on her feet now, pacing the room. "Everything was fine normal. Then Bam! She turns up in a blinding light signalling our position!" She shoots a random curse at a bookcase.

"Sit," it is not a request and she sits without comment. "Who is this Mia?"

"Mia Rothstein," She's about to get back up but Voldemort stares her down. "Twice now she's got me!"

"Rothstein as in the Rothstein's from Germany?" Her father asks.

"She's attending her last year at Hogwarts." Bella replies clearly bristled.

Voldemort stands and Bell falls silent watching the wizard stride across the room. "What problem does this girl create?"

"Problem?" Bella parrots unsure exactly where he is going with this.

"To you Bellatrix. What problem does she cause?"

"No problem!"

"You have received detention from her, what else?" Voldemort turns to her father. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," Her father replies standing, her presses a finger against Bella's cheek. "I'll send you an owl my child." He promises then his gone.

Bella smiles at her father's retreating form before turning back to Voldemort who has moved closer.

"Stand." She does. "What has she done?"

"We had a fight." Bella murmurs not meeting his eyes.

"She won?"

"It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Voldemort says stepping back. "I have great plans for you Bella; I can see you as my second in command one day."

Excitement courses through her body and she jumps at the opportunity. "Any day."

"Not yet you have much still to learn."

"I will learn anything my lord if you teach me."

"There is a lesson I cannot teach."

"Then I do not wish to learn it." Bella states arrogantly.

Smirking Voldemort smiles at the naivety of the girl. "Oh no you need this lesson Bella, for without it the spells I have taught you have no meaning."

Frowning Bella thinks of what she has left to learn, he had taught her how to cast spells perfectly. What could she be missing?

"Life has yet to teach you a lesson."

"I don't fully understand my Lord."

"It will come in time be patient." Voldemort dismisses her with a wave. "Head back to school before they notice your absence."

She turns to leave, "Bella,"

She stops and turns back to him.

"I do not want excuses next time. If you do not show then there will be consequences."

She does not bother to leave the house before apparating back to Hogwarts. Her journey to her room nothing more than a blur. So lost in thought she does not realise she is standing next to her bed. That Mia had cost her dearly she would make the witch pay. Tomorrow there would be no escaping her wrath.

* * *

A/N: Didn't think it would be easy for Hermione did you?

So to explain the barrier protecting Hogwarts, I would have thought with Voldemort on the rise, Dumbledore would put a charm around the school, to protect as many students as he could. However in order for the story to work, students can enter and leave through the barrier, kind of a rubbish barrier, but it will make sense later on promise. My only excuse and I'm going to stick with it ;)


	5. Echoes of TIme

**A/N: **So I made a promise to bring some more Bella/Hermione interactions. Now if this does not satisfy your needs I'm not sure what will.

There will be mixed response to this chapter, I have my own as it didn't really go the way I planned. But I think its better. But I'm biased and also tired.

Thank you to those who take the time to review this chapter is for you. To those following and who have favourited it's awesome, your awesome.

Not a very long author's note mostly because this chapter is big! (For me to upload.) Probably the biggest chapter I've done so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HP characters and no money has or will be made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Echoes of Time**

Monday swung round all too quickly for Hermione, she had spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday cooped up inside her room. Her only roommate had moved into another room. She felt slightly guilty for driving the girl out, but also relieved it meant she no longer had to worry about waking another with her nightmares.

She knew Tammy wanted to move into the room with her, but she had effectively cut off all communication for the two days. She healed her bruises and cuts. She did not want to attract any unwanted attention. The only thing she did not heal was her ankle. The sprain stays with her a numbing reminder of what would happen should she fail to do what Mrs Rothstein wants.

Today is the first day she ventures out from her safe haven. She dodges breakfast and makes straight for her first lesson. Not wanting to draw the attention of the teachers more than she already had she made her way to Muggle studies.

The rest of the students are surprised to see her already in the room. She occupies a spare table to the back. Aware that most of the Slyterins normally sit back there. Amazingly, they begrudgingly chose other seats leaving her to her thoughts. Bellatrix sits closer than any others do, but she does not spare her a glance.

Muggle studies is a tedious subject to most. The droning voice of Professor Thimble rocks most students to sleep. Today Hermione appears to be the only exception. She jots down random notes before staring out towards the sky. Her professor's did not mind too much that she did not pay attention since she always managed to get things correct. Today was no hard drama; they were recapping what they spoke about the week before. Many of the students had dozed off, or were talking quietly to themselves.

The ticking of the muggle clock is like a lullaby to all those attending the class and she feels her eyes start to slide shut. She spent her days cooped up reading the book, only grabbing a few hours' sleep. She knows she must look a state. The bags under her eyes, shout for help but she glares at any who stare sympathetically.

_It's devil's snare… _A voice whispers and it echoes.

Eyes shoot open; she is resting her chin against her hand. Professor Thimble still talking, the room is stuffy and hot. Owls resting near the winds chirp at odd intervals. Frowning she closes her eyes again.

_Turn time… _Narcissa voice from her time echoes.

Pulse beating, eyes opening she stares around the room. She could hear the voice as clear as day, but no one else was reacting.

_Ron, I know now's not the right time. But I don't think it's going to work out…_ Her voice in the future, her present day telling Ron she is going to break up with him.

Slightly bewildered she leans back in her chair. She notices all the students have not moved. The Slytherin's throwing pieces of paper at the backs of the Gryffindors who are retaliating with spells. Hufflepuff's gathered in a group talking quietly as Ravenclaw's take down notes. Bellatrix is resting her head against her arms her wand lazily pointing at unsuspecting victims.

_Hey 'Mione_, _Ron owled me I'm sorry to hear about your break up. _Harry's voice and she swallows.

_A little unusual but I think we can make an exception. _ Professor McGonagall's voice, but she cannot remember any conversation with the Professor.

_Albus do you think his ready? _Snape's voice, but she was never there for this conversation.

_Fool think you can steal from me. _She does not recognise the voice and that is when it begins.

Hundreds of voices, whispers, shouts and cries in the dark. All echoing in her mind, she tries to drown it out but she cannot. It builds and she feels tears try to break free. She needs to see Madam Pomfrey.

"It is often practice for Muggle's too… Yes Miss Rothstein?" Professor Thimble asks.

All eyes in the room turn to her, and she ignores the embarrassment that creeps up on her. Her hand is in the air and she slowly lowers it to the table.

"Can I be excused?" She means it to sound like a request but it comes out more like a demand.

Professor Thimble's eyelids flutter repeatedly as he tries to understand the question it would be quite comical if it were not for the pain building inside her skull. All eyes turn to the flustered Professor waiting for his response.

"Um of course." He stammers and she smiles her thanks.

She pushes all her books into her bag before a cold voice stops her. "Can I be excused?" Bellatrix asks.

"Why do you need to be excused?" Professor Thimble questions peering over his glasses at Bellatrix.

"Didn't know I needed a reason." Is the smart reply.

"Everyone needs a reason to leave."

"Rothstein didn't need one." Bella says gliding to her feet.

Hermione pauses unsure whether to leave or wait for this argument to end. Her eyes meet Thimble's and he swallows before looking back at Bellatrix.

"Miss Rothstein is an exception."

"Why?" Bellatrix demands, her voice raises and most flinch including the Professor. Hermione does not. "Why does the newbie get special treatment?"

"Because no one likes a temper tantrum child okay?" Hermione bites.

She heads towards the door leaving a very stunned Bellatrix in her wake. The rest of the students are either snickering behind their hands or sinking below their desks hoping not to be the ones Bellatrix takes her anger out on.

Hermione makes it halfway down the corridor before she hears the clicking of heels behind her. She turns wand at the ready not wanting the crazy witch to catch her unprepared. She is pleasantly surprised to find Tammy walking towards her. She lowers her wand halfway turning back to the stairs that will lead towards the hospital ward.

"I thought you were in class." She calls back to the girl, slowing her pace so she can catch up.

"Should say the same to you." Is the whispered response.

"What…" A hand over her mouth silences Hermione and she finds herself being pushed backwards into the girl's bathroom.

She sends a questioning stare at the girl holding her, hand tightening on her wand. Tammy pushes away smirking at Hermione. In silent horror, Hermione watches as the Polyjuice potion wears of and standing before her is Bellatrix. The dark witch turns kicking open a stool making a girl shriek.

"Get out," Bellatrix orders.

Turning pink the girl quickly rushes from the room not making eye contact with either witch. The door swings shut behind her, leaving only two witch's in the damp room.

"Smart," Hermione mutters taking a step forward.

"I think it's time we talked." Bellatrix deadpans before lifting herself up on to the sink.

Hermione shuffles about the room keeping Bellatrix in her sight. "You know I can think of better places to have this conversation."

"None as secluded as this."

"I don't know, observatory tower, shrieking shack, abandoned girl's bathroom. The list is endless." Hermione tries to ignore the building pain.

"For someone who's only been at this school for a couple of weeks you seem to know a lot about it." Bellatrix says eyeing Hermione.

"I read a lot." Hermione defends. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking." Her temperature is rising as is her anger and Hermione digs her nails into her palm to fight the pain.

"You got me detention." Bellatrix yells slipping of the sink and striding over to Hermione.

Both witches raise their wands.

Drip. The water drop echoes in the room.

"So you want, what? Revenge?"

Bellatrix laughs. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you got me into?"

"It's only a week's detention." Hermione grumbles not taking her eyes of the other witch.

"Forget the damn detention!" Bellatrix shrieks.

"Okay so what you got caught apparating back into Hogwarts! Did it not cross your mind to apparate into Hogsmead instead?" Hermione shouts back.

"How did you know I apparated?" Bellatrix demands.

"Why else would you be out after dark? So you apparated back and got caught, let me guess your detention meant you couldn't sneak out without it being obvious?"

Bellatrix steps back frowning. "That obvious hey?" She grumbles to herself raking a hand through her hair.

"Little bit," Hermione answers unsure what to make of the change in behaviour.

Shaking her head the dark witch backs away, leaning against the sink wand lowered. "Probably should think of another way."

"Might be a better idea." Hermione agrees completely caught off guard by Bellatrix.

"You can go if you want," Bellatrix says waving towards the door, eyes fixated on the leaking sink.

Drip.

Drop.

Water drips like a ticking clock, Hermione does not move.

Black eyes meet brown, confusion laces both, neither witch completely understanding the other.

"I'm not going to hex you." Bellatrix reassures, thinking that is the only reason Hermione is staying.

"Yeah you tried that." Hermione reminds Bellatrix, not entirely sure why she had not left yet.

Clearly annoyed by the comment, Bellatrix advances again. "It's laughable to think that you could even take me on."

"I already have, what is it two to me?" Hermione taunts.

Drip.

Drop.

"Those times don't count," Bellatrix, growls stepping into Hermione's space.

"You're a bad looser."

"Well on even terms I would win."

"It would never be even," Hermione murmurs aware at how close they both are she can feel the heat radiating of the witch in front of her. "I'm better duellist than you."

She has her wand ready for any spell the witch throws at her. She is not ready for the physical attack.

Bellatrix tackles her and they tumble to the ground in a mass of limbs. Hermione tries to throw the witch off her, while Bellatrix tries to place a punch. Legs kick and knees bite into opposing bodies. Water soaks into their robes as they roll along the floor trying to get the better of their opponent.

Groans and gasps fill the air as they struggle. Given her weakened state, Hermione knows she will not be able to win this fight. Time to play dirty. Both wands have fallen from their hands during the struggle. Hermione does not need her wand to cast some spells. She shouts out, her wand glows. Blistering heat fills the air and it is enough to disorientate Bellatrix who in a moment of confusion breaks her defence.

Hermione places a kick to the witches shoulder. A sickening pop echoes in the confines of the bathroom and Bellatrix falls to the floor gasping in pain. Clutching her dislocated shoulder, she crawls to her wand as Hermione shuffles to hers.

They reach their wands at the same time and draw.

Drip.

Drop.

"You're bleeding," Bellatrix, says her voice shaking slightly and Hermione is sure she hear some sort of concern.

"Your shoulders popped out." Hermione breathes out dragging herself to her feet.

"No I mean your bleeding," Her voice is raises in pitch and Hermione realises that the other witch is worried.

Bellatrix raises her hand and runs it underneath her nose showing Hermione where she is bleeding. With a slight tremble to her hand she copies the other witches motions and runs her finger underneath her nose, it comes away bloody. Daring to take her eyes of the witch Hermione glances at the mirror to see her nose is running.

"I didn't hit you there," Bella says stepping closer, Hermione raises her wand in defence.

Bellatrix lowers hers to her side.

"If I wanted to curse you I would have done it by now." Bellatrix reasons.

Lowering her wand slightly Hermione turns back to the mirror.

"I need to go see Pomfrey." Hermione says backing towards the door, guessing the blood is due to her headaches.

"I'll go with you." Bellatrix says cheerfully.

"Why?" Hermione asks regarding the other witch curiously.

Bellatrix indicates to her arm, "Um hello dislocated shoulder."

"I can heal that." Hermione says confidently raising her wand.

"That's not going to happen, you can't even heal your ankle you think I'm going to let you heal my arm?"

"That's completely different."

"My arm is harder."

"I chose not to heal my ankle now if you stop being stubborn…" She raises her wand to Bellatrix's arm.

A cold hand clamps round hers, stopping her mind motion. Electricity rockets through the touch, sending shivers down both the girl's spines. Hermione is quick to lower her wand as Bellatrix pulls her hand back. Neither witch making eye contact.

"Let's go," Bellatrix mumbles underneath her breath.

The dark witch leads the way from the bathroom, Hermione walking alongside her. Both not meeting the other's gaze as they painfully make their way up the stairs. Her ankle protests at the movement as her mind spins, she can hear the laboured breaths of Bellatrix next to her. She can see the other witch struggle and she wonders if the other witch had hurt something else. She reaches out a hand to steady her on the last few steps.

The hand on her arm startles Bellatrix from controlling her breathing. Her eyes search for the other witches who still refuses to meet her own. Annoyance grows and she wonders what Hermione's problem was. Why did she ignore her?

"Bellatrix? Mia?" The voice of Madam Pomfrey is a welcome sound to both witches as they wander up the last two steps. "What happened?"

Bellatrix has a sudden sinking feeling she is going to get another detention; _Lord Voldemort will not be pleased. _"Bella was escorting me to you," Hermione's voice cuts across Bellatrix's thoughts.

"When I tripped on the stairs," Hermione laughs shallowly. "Took her with me." She points to Bellatrix's arm that is hanging somewhat uselessly by her side.

"Dear me," Pomfrey mumbles to herself before guiding the two girls inside the hospital ward. "Why were you coming to see me in the first place Mia?"

"I err…" Hermione stumbles over her words trying to find the right one to explain. "Had an episode in class."

"An episode?" Pomfrey repeats questioningly, guiding Bellatrix to sit on one bed and Hermione to sit on the one next to her. "This episode is different?"

Hermione is aware of both sets of eyes trained on her. "Yeah completely new." She answers vaguely.

"Are you going to tell me what this episode was?" Pomfrey questions.

Hermione glances at Bellatrix, not wanting to discuss this in front of the other witch. Pomfrey understands the hesitation and hands Hermione a tissue before shuffling over to the other side of the room. She returns with a potion and stands next to Bellatrix's bed.

"Oh no I'm not going to drink that," Bellatrix begins shaking her head at the potion. "Can't you just use your wand?"

"This isn't for your shoulder Bellatrix." Pomfrey says placing the potion next to Bellatrix's bed.

With speed no one thought the older witch possessed she quickly took Bellatrix's injured arm in her hands. Hands tighten and before a complaint can leave Bellatrix's mouth, Pomfrey pops the arm back into place.

"AW! Crap!" Bellatrix cries out as soon as Pomfrey finishes.

"No this potion is for the pain."

Cursing under her breath Bella cradles her arm while shooting daggers at the older witch.

"Now are you hurt anywhere else?" Pomfrey demands holding the potion just out of Bellatrix's reach.

"No," Bellatrix replies trying to snatch the bottle. Pomfrey raises her eyebrow not believing Bellatrix. "Might have hit my head."

"So you have a concussion?"

"No not that bad."

"So you knocked it?"

"Just a little." Bella grumbles staring eagerly at the potion.

"Um," Is the disapproving tone of the healer, before she hands Bellatrix the bottle.

The potion is barely in the witch's hands before she gulps it down. Bellatrix hands the empty bottle to Pomfrey who frowns at the younger witch. Hermione sits patiently waiting to talk to the healer, tissue pressed firmly against her nose, which is still bleeding. She watches in astonishment as Bellatrix's eyes roll back into her head before she passes out.

"What did you do?" Hermione asks as Pomfrey shifts Bellatrix into a more comfortable position, slipping the blanket over the unconscious girl and moving away.

"Sleeping draught, she is one of my most irritating patients."

"Remind me not to get on your wrong side." Hermione says sparing a look towards the witch next to her.

Pomfrey moves back to Hermione's bed. "Now tell me about this episode."

So she does, she relates everything that happened. Leaving out the part of studying the dark arts and her encounter with the Rothstein's on Saturday. She explains the voices, leaving out the names, just mentioning if she knew the people or not. Saying it aloud she wonders if she is going mad.

Hermione answers the older witch's questions as the healer buzzes around her, doing medical checks. It ends with Pomfrey rolling up her sleeves and examining the marks left by cracked time glass. Hermione presses her cold fingertips to her arm, staring in amazement. The sand from the time turner glows gold under her skin leaving a trail from her wrist to her arm. She traces the sand in awe, not sure, whether she should be scared or not.

"What does it mean?" She asks the healer.

"I do not know." Pomfrey says fetching a potion for Hermione to take for her headache. "It does mean you are not going crazy my dear and the voice are most likely real. I will have to fetch Albus."

"Dumbledore's back?" Hermione questions, she didn't know, but she also did not turn up for breakfast so she would not have seen him.

"Yes he returned this morning; I'll send the elf to fetch him."

She spends her time waiting for the headmaster to turn up by examining her arm or watching the sleeping Bellatrix. A part of her finds it hard to believe that this almost innocent girl grows up to be her torturer and a murderer. She knew Bellatrix was not innocent, but she was just a bully at the school not killer, what changed so drastically for the witch?

Her stomach grumbles in protest and she ignores the tightening in her abdomen. Perhaps there was a way to get answers from Bellatrix before she grew into the insane death eater.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore greets her; she looks up from staring at Bellatrix to find both Dumbledore and McGonagall at the foot of her bed.

"Professor's," She greets uneasily.

"Poppy tells us you and Miss Black fell down the stairs. Is that true?" McGonagall asks.

"Perfectly true." Hermione lies.

Dumbledore does not add to this conversation instead he observes her over his half-moon spectacles. "You haven't eaten in nearly two days." McGonagall presses and Hermione has a feeling of two parent's disciplining a child.

"Not hungry."

"Tammy informed me that you locked yourself in your room since the Rothstein's left, is there something you want to talk to us about?"

"Not really. Just want to get rid of this headache."

Dumbledore finally moves forward to inspect her arm, she has feeling that both Professor's know exactly what happened on Saturday.

"You know your headache is probably from lack of food." McGonagall continuous.

"Probably." Hermione agrees not making eye contact with either professor's gaze.

"Have we reverted to one answers now?"

"Just tired," Hermione replies stubbornly.

"For someone who locked themselves away for a day and half you're very tired. So if you didn't sleep then what did you do?" Is the persistent tone of Professor McGonagall.

"Does it hurt if I press?" Dumbledore asks kindly, she shakes her head miming a no.

"I also hear you have a room all to yourself now." Hermione acknowledges the older witches statement but does not answer.

"And the voices started before or after this?" Is the soft voice of Dumbledore.

"I don't know." Hermione answers, _what is this good cop, bad cop? _

"If you refuse to eat Hermione then we will have to detain you to this room." McGonagall threatens.

She waits for Dumbledore to say something but when he does not, she looks up. Both Professors are staring at her waiting for a response. She does not know what to say, she is tired, confused and scared. Is it too much to ask for some peace?

Minerva sighs and steps forward sitting on the bed she takes Hermione's hand. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I don't think there is anything to fear Miss Granger," Dumbledore assures her. "I believe due to your malnourished state, the sand has mixed in your blood stream. Weakening your defences, I would imagine it is playing on your memories and conversations. What sounds like conversations from the future are mere echoes of your past. Even though you were not present for the conversations, you are most likely experiencing the echoes of time."

"I don't understand." Hermione admits.

"What I mean to say is that as you tumbled through time you may have experienced time streams if you will. Memories and thoughts surrounding Hogwarts, they echo and collect inside the timepiece. Past users of the device their conversations, their memories, you forget we are dealing with very powerful magic. We do not fully understand how the device truly works. The easiest answer to suggest is that you maintain your strength, think of it like legilimency."

"So I need to protect my mind against the magic of the time piece?"

"It would appear so." Dumbledore smiles at her. "I think rest would be in order for the rest of the day. I won't expect you back in class until tomorrow and eat something Miss Granger."

She knows when not to, disobey orders and she does not feel like spending her time in this bed until she has eaten something. She nods her consent as Dumbledore walks from the room.

"Dumbledore did not know the Rothstein's were coming so soon." McGonagall whispers, rolling down her sleeve.

"They said," Hermione begins to argue.

"They said they had sent word. They did not say they had permission to enter Hogwarts. It will not happen again, not without Albus present. Should they visit again then either Albus or I will be present is that understood?" McGonagall's firm voice banishes all ill hate towards the two teachers. "What happened is inexcusable. I should not have let them so easily waltz into Hogwarts. Especially for what Mrs Rothstein did."

"You know?" Hermione croaks, fighting tears.

"Albus informed me and you will bin that book that woman gave you."

"How do you know?" Hermione questions tears in her eyes.

"When you don't sleep my dear your mind is very easy to read."

She should feel betrayed that they read her mind without her permission. She should, but she does not. In fact, she is relieved that she does not have to read the dark arts. Relief floods her body; the weight on her shoulders lifts a little knowing that she does not have to do what the evil bitch wants her to do. Nevertheless, Mrs Rothstein's threats still stood if she did not do what the witch wanted then her secret would become public.

"When Albus found out what happened," McGonagall hand slips to cheek and brushes the tears away. "He was furious, as furious as he can be. He went to see your 'parents' and they understand perfectly that you owe them nothing and they owe you. Do not fear for the repercussions and any mail addressed to you will go through me from now on."

Hermione opens her mouth to protest but the witch beats her to it. "Unless it is personal, in which case we will figure out a way to identify personal mail and unwanted mail."

Tears threaten to fall, her body aches and she cries. She hugs the older witch burying her head she sobs her heart out in the woman's shoulder. Thankful for the friendly shoulder to cry on, she feels the weight shift slightly. She feels the older woman relax and embrace her with strong arms.

Minerva's eyes connect with Pomfrey and both witch's smile in relief. They had made a breakthrough in helping the broken girl. Running a gentle hand along the girl's back, she tries to bring her comfort, knowing this was just the first stage of helping to fix the girl.

"I know you believe the task ahead of you is impossible." Minerva whispers into the girl's ear. "I however believe you were sent here to find yourself once more. Never forget Hermione, we are here to help you."

"I know." Is the muffled response.

"All I ask is that you eat something."

Hermione laughs, although muffled sounds like music to the older witch's ears.

"I will."

"Singular responses again, we will have to fix that."

Again, she laughs, but this time she pulls away, smiling shyly at the older witch who regards her with concerned eyes. Bright eyes shine back and McGonagall is glad to have left her lesson in the hands of prefects in order to bring some happiness.

"Should smile more often, it suits you." McGonagall says standing up.

"I'll try my best."

"At last she speaks."

Smiling Hermione nods in embarrassment.

"I'll fetch something for you to eat." Pomfrey says scurrying from the room.

"I think you should make some friends, try not distancing yourself too much."

"I have friends." Hermione smirks at the image of her followers.

"No you have followers or sheep as I hear some call them."

"You've been talking to Dromeda."

"She's a pleasant girl she'll be a good friend."

"What no, she'd kill me." Hermione replies motioning towards the sleeping Bellatrix.

"You know," McGonagall says distantly, observing the sleeping witch. "I think you will find that Bellatrix and you aren't that different. You both have difficult times ahead. I am sure she could do with a friend as much as you could. Besides I think you would be a good influence on her."

_We're similar? _"We're not the same," Hermione denies.

"I think she just needs a guiding hand."

"She hates me." Hermione continues.

"If she hated you, would she constantly be around you."

"She just wants revenge."

"Bellatrix is very spiteful, if she wanted revenge I can assure you she would have done just that when she knew who you were. Many people mistake hate for something else, I'm sure she is just as confused as you are." McGonagall says knowingly before moving towards the exit.

"Dumbledore warned me to stay away." Hermione uses the last of her arguments.

"He did but he did not say anything about being her friend."

"That doesn't make sense." Hermione grumbles confused.

"Albus rarely does." McGonagall replies. "Now I need to go see if my class room is still standing I left it with two prefects. Rest Miss Granger I will see you tomorrow morning at nine no sooner."

"Thanks Professor," Hermione whispers doubting the older witch will hear her. She does.

Pomfrey returns with food and Hermione makes sure she eats all of it before taking the plate away. They leave her with orders to sleep, a curtain drawn around her bed to give her some privacy she hears the same happen to Bellatrix's bed. She curls up beneath the covers, tiredness dragging her down; she absently wonders just how powerful the potion was to knock Bellatrix out for this long.

The medical wing is silent and empty except for two bodies. Night had long since replaced the sun and Hogwarts itself rests peacefully. Hermione sleeps, curled up with a pillow. She dreams of home, her parents. It makes her smile in her sleep, but something makes the hairs on her neck stand up. Dragging her from her sleep, she feels the bed shift slightly and she realises in her sleep-fogged mind that there is a lump sitting on her bed.

Before her eyes even, have a chance to open she reaches for her wand. She can feel the magic pulse from her wand as it guides her hand. Soft fingers stop her and her eyes open to find black orbs staring at her. Wild black hair create an unusual shadow against the back drop of the curtains, as Bella sits crossed legged on her bed.

Eyes darting from Bella's to her wand her heart races uncontrollably. How could she be so foolish? How could she have let her guard down? She should have known the sleeping draught would not have knocked the witch out for long.

How long had Bellatrix been sitting on her bed? Eyes adjusting to the gloom, she tries to plan her escape. She could push the older witch off, call out for Pomfrey. What had the witch done to her while she slept, why had she not woken sooner? Swallowing she controls her breathing; this was all too familiar to her. Trapped by Bellatrix, she was stupid to think the witch was innocent; she is going to make me regret the day I was born. Again.

She realises the witch is talking and she forces herself to listen. "I'm not going to hurt you." Bellatrix whispers, her eyes darting to the side.

Slowly Hermione follows the gaze; she sees her curtain around her bed connecting and Bellatrix's curtain are both partially open. The sight of the wand sitting next to the empty bed causes the frown on Hermione's face. She recognises the other witch's wand she had used it enough. She left her wand.

Slowly, almost tenderly the fingers holding her slip away. Hermione knows the balls in her court; she could still grab her wand and curse the witch. If anything, Bellatrix was at her mercy. She could put a silencing spell and do what she liked to the witch.

Her hand reaching for her wand retracts. She shuffles a bit on her bed, not particularly comfortable lying at the mercy of Bellatrix. She sits up, aware she is down to a tank top and trousers, but so is Bellatrix, except the witch has a skirt not trousers. _She could have a knife._

She watches suspiciously, as the witch shifts in front of her that is when she realises the food Pomfrey has left them both is sitting next to her bed. Bellatrix has wheeled her own food round and is slowly nibbling on the grapes.

"You know," Bellatrix says softly offering a grape to Hermione and chewing thoughtfully on her own. "You're much nicer to be around when you sleep."

Snagging one of the grapes from the vine, Hermione plops it into her mouth, a part of her mind wondering if it is poisoned. "My roommate doesn't think that she moved out."

"I know," Bella nods absently. "Everyone knows that Mia Rothstein has her own room. I don't think it's anything to do with your sleeping. It's probably because you're a bitch when you're a wake."

Hermione bristles at the comment, "You think I'm a bitch?" She asks, inwardly laughing at the comment.

"I don't think it," Bella says eyeing what to eat next. "The whole school knows it."

The comment causes Hermione to pause, did she really give that air of arrogance. She should be happy, how could Hermione Granger bookworm, know it all, possibly, be related to Mia Rothstein?

"You seem surprised." Bella drawls.

"No not really," Hermione whispers, she notes the food on the tray and snatches one of the small cakes up.

Bellatrix sits twiddling the bread in her hands, eyeing the witch on the bed. "How long have you been watching me?" Hermione asks quietly.

What is it with night-time that make people talk in soft whispers? "Long enough," Bella replies nibbling on her bread.

In the flickering light of candles outside their little sanctuary, her gaze catches on a mark on Hermione's arm. She frowns; she can see words that look engraved, as though carved in. She leans forward a bit she had never seen the mark before. The movement causes the other witch to notice her actions, before Bella can even blink. Hermione has her wand and muttering a concealment charm on her arm.

Uneasily Hermione pulls her wand away from her arm, before eyeing the other witch. A silence descends; Bella is staring intently at her now covered mark. Did she see it? She cannot have, it is too dark to make out anything in this room.

Bella barely stirs before her wand lights up their small little sanctuary. The sudden harsh light makes Hermione flinch and look towards the wand on the table. The dark witch pounces the second Hermione is distracted. Fingers grasp the injured arm pulling it from hiding, Hermione grasps and goes to push the witch off. A struggle ensures.

It ends with a breathless Hermione lying immobile beneath the other witch who is currently straddling her. Images of the first time Bella tortured her, infiltrate her mind. She tries to take deep calming breath her heart hammering. Her wand shakes in her hand as she presses it to the neck of the witch on top of her.

Stalemate.

Bella ignores the threat of the wand at her neck and concentrates on the arm in her hand. Of course, the witch had cast a concealment charm on her arm. She traces where the scar was, considering reaching for her wand to remove the charm.

"Get off," Is the soft order from the witch below her. "Please."

Startled at the nice words, Bella looks down at the witch. Hermione's eyes are squeezed shut her breath erratic. A constant shiver runs through the witch's body.

Ignoring the witch, she turns back to the arm. "What you hiding Rothstein."

_Sharp biting pain._

"_Crucio!"_

_Shouting, endless shouting. Words she cannot hear through the haze of pain. As she writhers and cries out. _

_Powerless. _

Nausea hits. It stirs, shivers ransack her bones. Her mouth is dry as her head spins. She is powerless. Anger intense anger burns, it coils like a snake ready to strike. She struggles, fighting between reality and the on slaughter of memories. They feel so real, so fresh, that her mind tries to comprehend just what is going on. The witch on top of her, the weight pressing her down, this is not the witch from her memories. She shouts in her mind for control, but she is losing the battle.

Jerking beneath the witch, Hermione growls. "Get off."

"I'm comfy," Is the petulant reply.

Bella does not realise the danger she is in. The uncontrolled hate coiling in the witch below her. The burning from the tip of her wand makes her look down. She sees the sweat on Hermione's forehead, the tightly shuteyes. It is that seconds the witch's eyes open and it dawns on Bella.

"Get. Off."

Bella scrambles from the witch, just as Hermione pushes herself up. Reaching the safety of the other side of the bed, Bella crouches waiting to jump for her wand if need be.

Hermione launches herself from the bed, her knees landing with a sickening crack against the floor. Shaking hands grasp the floor for purchase, taking deep breaths she fights the panic attack settling in. The curtains surrounding the bed act like a barrier, they surround her close in on her. In her panic state mind, she glowers at the curtains. Forgetting the wand in her hand, the curtains erupt in light and fly across the room.

"_How did you get in my VAULT?" _

_Tears, sweat, endless tears. _

"_Crucio!"_

Nausea points its ugly head as memories force their unwanted way to the front of her mind. A tentative hand in the dark reaches out, grasping her shoulder. Too lost in memories, to realise she is no longer sitting alone on the floor, as another hand sneaks the wand from her shaking fingers.

Bella easies herself down next to the distraught witch, slowly she takes the wand from the girls fingers, too much noise would drag Madam Pomfrey to them. Her arm snakes across the witch's shoulder. She had seen the look in the other girl's eyes so many times. She knew the look, knew exactly what the witch was going through. She knew this because she would look in the mirror when on the verge of losing control. She would stare into the black depths of her own eyes, and see nothing but a monster staring back. People fled when she lost control, her parents locked her away. Only Voldemort was brave enough to stay, and yet he too in some way ignored her, let her use her anger in a fight. Why did they always run? Did they not know it made things worse?

Hermione cannot fight anymore; the food she had just eaten comes back up. A distant part of her mind laughs, so much for eating her food the Professor's had given her. She absently notes a hand is rubbing her back as she pukes. Tears burn in her eyes but they do not fall as she empties the contents of her stomach. When she has nothing left to throw up, she falls back into the arms behind her. Eyes shut tightly…

_Someone caught me… _

With a flick of the wand, Bella removes the sick, as she feels the witch collapse against her. If someone had told her this was how her day would end, she would have laughed. Holding the girl who had caused enough shit to last her a years' worth, in just a few weeks. There is one undeniable fact though; it felt good to hold the witch in her arms. Resting her forehead against Hermione's shoulder, Bella waits patiently and in content. It will not take long for the witch to realise just who she is leaning on.

Bella knew her orders from Voldemort, she was not allowed to let this girl beat her, but perhaps if they could come to an understanding they would no longer have to fight. Hermione's hand slinks past Bella, taking back her wand. The dark witch does not fight, she just watches as the other witch conjures a glass of water from the table near them. Bella smirks when she realises that Hermione has not moved instead seems to be relaxing into the embrace more. Leaning back against the bed, arms still wrapped around the witch, Bella watches for the first time with a content feeling.

Moving her bruised legs from under her, Hermione relaxes into the comfort of the other. "Why?" Hermione asks.

"Could ask you that." Bella murmurs trying not to stare at the exposed flesh where Hermione's top had ridden up.

"What you mean?"

"Why did you lie to Pomfrey?"

Hermione pauses, rolling her head back onto the witch's shoulder and staring up to the ceiling. "Because I'm tired of our digs at each other."

Bella does not answer she remains quiet, not entirely sure exactly what she should say to the other witch. She was tired to, but for an entirely different reason. She wanted to get to know the other witch, perhaps have a friend. She also does not want to have to face an angry Voldemort should she get detention once more.

"Perhaps we could try for a truce," Hermione continues realising the other witch is not going to comment. "I have enough to do than to have watch my back around you."

"A truce?" Bella parrots, yes perhaps that is what they need.

"I have no interest on entering your stamping grounds."

"Half of my stamping ground is waltzing around after you." Bella sneers, knowing the reason why the Ravenclaws followed the witch, also knowing why the Slytherin's did not attack.

"Has it ever crossed your mind," Hermione starts tilting her head to look at the other witch. "To ignore me? I have no interest in the herds of sheep flocking after me. IN fact you could be doing me a favour by scaring them off."

"And you wouldn't intervene?" Bella says sceptically.

"Well, depends on the situation. As soon as my sheep realise that I won't protect them they will scatter and the school will return to order."

Bella smirks eyes darting to the exposed skin. Oh, she had missed hurting and annoying the Ravenclaws. "This will only benefit you." She is aware of how close their faces are, but if the witch is uncomfortable, she can move. "What do I get in return?"

Hermione can feel the heat radiating from the witch; it causes goosebumps to ride along her skin. Her eyes slip to the other witch's lips, her mind a haze of want and need for comfort. If she moved an inch, she could brush her lips just over the other witch mouth. Taste the forbidden fruit of the woman against her. It was wrong so wrong. The only reason she holds back is that she knows this would just be a conquest. To hurt the witch who would hurt her in the future. Whatever she may be now, she would not sink to that level.

"Your reputation back." Hermione says turning her head away from the temptation. _This witch will become Bellatrix Lestrange! Or did we forgot that?_

The hand grazing her skin makes Hermione gasp and look down at the hand ghosting across her side. Brown eyes meet black, as Bella moves to close the gap.

"That would be good," Bella murmurs, eyes darting between Hermione's lips and eyes. "But I'll still be doing you a favour."

"Perhaps," Hermione breathes as Bella's hands slips across her flat stomach. "But do you really want to get detention again?"

Nails digging in to her stomach make her hiss, as her one of her hands skirts round the back of Bella and the other skips over the hand on her stomach.

"Touché," Bella whispers, her lips just brushing the other girl's parted ones. "And how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Hermione says no longer able to ignore the temptation.

She moves to catch the other witch lips, but Bella pulls back just enough, before cupping Hermione's face in her free hand. "That's not enough,"

Hermione grumbles, annoyed at the teasing from her companion. Bella smiles as the other witch becomes flustered. "We'll just have to seal the deal."

Hermione frowns, seal the deal? What did she want them to do? Do some kind of blood promise or something stupid like that. She was not going to cut herself open for the witch she had already bled enough.

A gasp fills the silent room as Bella's lips press firmly against Hermione's own. Hands ghost against bodies as they explore in silence. Bella takes advantage of her hand under Hermione's top; she drags her nails down the other witch's ribs. Hermione gasps again and Bella takes the opportunity to explore the other witch's mouth.

Burying her hand in Bella's hair, Hermione tugs the other witch closer, until there is no room left between their bodies. Heat scorches and burns her skin, a symbol of the sin the young witch is currently engaging. _The woman will torture you or have you forgot that! _

Teeth nip and bite as tongues duel for dominance. Bella regrets no longer sitting on the bed, it would have made things more comfortable than the hard cold floor. She pushes the woman back more, wanting to straddle the witch. Hermione realises what the other witch wants, but holds her back. She would not be able to handle it if the witch straddled her again.

"Don't," Hermione whispers breaking the kiss.

Bella pouts, eyes flash angrily, she is not used to not getting her own way. She goes to rekindle the kiss, knowing she might be able to distract the woman enough to get what she wants. Hermione however has other ideas she turns her head away. Hurt, but unwilling to show it, Bella keeps her hand under the witch's top, slowly tracing further down the stomach. She trails a path to her goal and is surprised to find the other witch is not resisting her.

Not understanding the other witch's motives, Bella pushes on. _Why is she not fighting me? Does she expect me to get her off and that be the end of it? _Questions circle her mind, but they falter and stumble when her hands graze against a scar on the stomach. Emotionless eyes turn back to Bella's and the dark witch swallows. Putting space between them, Bella's hand traces the line on the girls' stomach until she comes across more.

Hermione smiles coldly, her hand taking hold of the hand under her top. She pulls the witch free of her and slowly pushes herself to her feet. Inside she felt empty, regret and self-hate fighting for dominance. Bella follows her to her feet, stopping the witch before she can climb back on to her bed.

"I know those marks," Bella states, she moves to lift the top.

Hermione does not fight the witch in fact she helps. With one hand, she pulls her top to her bra line, revealing the scars that dance across her stomach. Bella traces each one with her eyes, her hand briefly touching the faint scars. She knew the curse that caused such harm. She had learnt it from Voldemort; she had yet to wield it properly. She had seen Lord Voldemort use it on a muggle; the power of his spell was mind blowing. She saw the faint scars left on the body of the muggle, but never in her life had seen such a spell to leave big red angry lines such as these.

"Seen enough?" Hermione asks after a minute of silence.

"I've never seen a crucio leave…" She trails of after seeing the flinch Hermione involuntary gave.

Smiling bitterly, Hermione glances at the scars, she knew it depended on the skill of the witch/wizard to determine the marks left after crucio.

"Yeah well they were one of a kind." Hermione mutters darkly dropping her top.

"Powerful I would say, how old are the scars, a few weeks?" Is that why she was transferred here, did she get in a fight with someone.

A hollow laugh fills the room, as Hermione cannot help but laugh at the absurd question. "Four months."

Swallowing, Bella steps back, no wonder the girl had freaked when she sat on top of her. Sure her parents had used the curse on her but, the scars past after a day or two.

"Do what you want Black," Hermione says sparing Bella a glance. "Just let's call the truce, I've had enough fighting to last me a life time."

"Fighting?" Bella questions confused.

"Fighting," Hermione, confirms.

"What if I don't?" Bella smirks.

Hermione steps forward her lips hovering inches above Bella's. "What could you possibly do to me? I have nothing to lose."

"Your family," Bella threatens, eyes trained on the other girls lips.

"They are no family of mine," Hermione dismisses, sparing the witch one last glance before moving on to her bed.

Staring unseeingly into the empty space, Bella tries to come to terms with what they had just agreed. Slowly, she makes her way to her bed, drawing the curtain across to have her privacy she slides under the covers. The light on her wand dies off and she gazes into the darkness of the room. What just happened? _I kissed her. Why? _Swallowing, she tightens the covers around her. _I only kissed her to get her on our side. _Then why did she feel rejected?

Hermione studies the shape behind the curtain in front of her. She watches as the light goes out. Her mind swirling, she uses her wand to fix the curtain before settling down. Lying on her side to keep an eye on the other witch she contemplates just what happened. She had just kissed her future torturer. Most nerve racking though is that she enjoyed it she wanted more. She did not have to get involved; she should have slapped the witch. She most certainly should not feel anything but hate for the witch. Closing her eyes she would remedy this situation, they would not speak or discuss what happened here, ever. Again.

_Someone caught me…_ Smiling Hermione falls to sleep.

As soon as the sun had settled, Bellatrix woke, slightly puzzled at where she was before her memory caught up with her. Madam Pomfrey moves quietly through the ward, giving her one look over before scurrying around the room. Hope blooms; perhaps she could talk to Mia about last night. Therefore, they could set at least a ground rule. _I want her as my friend. Or perhaps more. _

Rolling over in her bed, she slides free of the covers, pulling back the curtain. Her heart stops with a heavy thud. Feelings sink like a lead weight Mia was gone. Staring at the made bed, she pushes her curtain from her bed, hoping to see the other witch somewhere else in the infirmary. There was no sign.

"A, ready to go back to your dorm as well?" Madam Pomfrey questions hurrying over to her.

Bewildered eyes turn cold and stare at the other witch. "As well?"

"Yes Mia, was up like a bolt before the sun had a chance to even reach the top of the trees." Pomfrey says with a smile, missing the hurt look flashing across the young witch's face. "All I got was a morning and a bye. Is staying here truly that bad?"

Dejected, Bella watches the older witch faff about her bed.

"You okay my dear?" Pomfrey asks staring her concerned. Normally students could not wait to run from the ward.

"Of course," Bella snaps harshly at the other witch. "I shouldn't have stayed in this shithole overnight anyway."

Puzzled, Pomfrey watches the young witch stamp from the room, grabbing her robe at the last minute.

"Black's." Pomfrey mutters before continuing to tidy the ward, she had a feeling a few students would be turning up later. Especially with an angry Bellatrix on the loose.

~~~~~ _Turn Time ~~~~~_

Hermione joins the school for breakfast much to the joy of Professor McGonagall, who nods approvingly at seeing her sit down. She even manages a small smile when she sees Hermione help herself to food and eat it. Before the sun was even up Hermione had escaped the Hospital ward, not wanting to face Bella, if she did it would make their actions from the night before too real. She did not return to her room, instead, she made her way to the library, taking solace in the room.

She felt like a coward from running in the morning, but it was probably for the best. If their deal stood, then she would have very little to do with Bella. As long as the deal stood, without it she would have to deal with her followers and the Slytherins. She does wonder what the other witch's reaction was when she woke to find her gone. Would she be angry? _She probably does not care. _

Nibbling on her toast reading a newspaper, she found it interesting to be living history. She feels a certain pair of eyes on her, glancing up she makes contact with Dromeda. The look of concern on her face makes her frown. She mouths 'what' at the other witch. It is then she realises that the look of concern is actually anxiety. Dromeda just shakes her head and it feels like the witch has just passed judgement on her.

Unable to shake of the anxiety, Hermione continues to eat her breakfast. The hushing murmurs announces the group of Slytherin's, they were always the last to enter the hall. Unable not to look, Hermione's studies the group. Bella is in the front like normal, the look on her face makes her shudder. The witch is smiling, not cruelly, just smiling. It contradicts the angry vibes that surrounds her.

She is not sure what to make of it, she settles back to eating her food, making sure to eat so not to have the Professor's breathing down her neck. There is a tension in the air; she does an admirable job of ignoring it.

Breakfast soon ends without incident, Hermione wanders from the hall. She has Defence Against the Dark Arts first, her usual followers trail behind her. There is only three so far, she expects a few more to join her soon.

They are a corridor away from the class when everything changes. The corridor is full of students, her followers are chatting happily between each other. Somehow, the Slytherins left before her, they are in front talking in a group.

A hex flies past her striking a fellow Ravenclaw who tumbles to the ground at Hermione's feet. Bella is standing not but a few feet away, wand aimed at the twitching form. Eyebrow arched. Hermione's actions now will define how everything will go down.

The mass of bodies have stopped moving and are now standing. Waiting. Each breath held tightly in fragile lungs. The ball is in her court. The Slytherin's seem shocked at Bella's actions, but have their wands drawn none the less. Malfoy is sneering in his usual manner. The Ravenclaws are smug behind her; she can feel their confidence in her. It is another weight to her already crippling load on her shoulders. When times are tough, people have to make the decision to cut back.

Bella has left a gap for her to walk past. Never in her life had Hermione broken anyone's confidence in her. She was always the reliable one. The steady friend. The one who would always be there, no matter what. No matter the doubt, the other person may have in her. Not today. No today she would not be good old Hermione.

She makes her decision without a backward glance she walks forward. She can feel hope rise, before it crashes to the ground. Despite the guilt growing, she does not let it affect her strong pose. She walks head held high through the gap. Her gaze briefly connecting with Bella's own. She can see the anger, a part of her feels remorse for the fact those behind her will face the anger meant for her. The deal is done. Bella's look says it all. This is not over.

Bellatrix laughs harshly at it snaps sense back into the students. The Slytherin's are the first to step forward, spells fly. They are no longer afraid of Mia stepping in. Students flee, especially the younger ones, although many of the spells directed solely at Ravenclaw's not the young ones. All hell breaks loose, some stand their ground and retaliate, but most of them flee.

The haunting eyes of Dromeda flash in her mind, and Hermione knows why she deserved such a look of disgust earlier. The younger witch knew Hermione had made some sort of deal.

A deal with the devil.

She does not turn to look; she makes it to her class, and settles in the corner. The room is empty she expects the Professor has come across the disruption in the corridor. Taking her books from her bags, she organises them on the table when someone else joins her in the room.

Bella enters a minute after Hermione. She slips into a chair, her feet landing on the table. She picks at her nails. Silence settles over them. Deciding it best to let the dark witch start the conversation Hermione settles down to her book. Professor Slughorn pokes his head into the room, taking note of both girls before slipping out. The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Hadarr enters, in a sour mood. Followed swiftly by McGonagall who stops at the sight of Bellatrix.

Yes, Bella was indeed clever.

"Class has been suspended for today, please ladies return to your rooms." Professor Hadarr growls.

"How come Professor?" Bella asks casually fixated on her nails.

"Are you telling me, Miss Black that you failed to notice the commotion outside?" McGonagall demands.

"I care not for distractions or their causes." Bella answers. "Why what's happening?"

Visibly bristling. "Return to your room's ladies." McGonagall sweeps out the room clearly not happy at losing her prime suspect.

Grabbing her stuff Hermione does not waste time in exiting the room, Bella exiting behind her.

"Don't get involved Rothstein," Bella warns. "If you do then it means I will also have to get involved."

"I have no intention to get involved." Hermione replies.

"Tell that to your conscience." Bella mutters darkly. "Let the minions play and don't interfere. Good doing business with you."

With that, Bella walks away. Nodding in understanding Hermione goes her separate way. How long will their truce really last? _I will not get involved unless they give me a reason..._


	6. Frosty Greetings

**A/N:** Okay long time no see, my bad. I lost inspiration mostly because I had to put filling into the story and that can be some what of a drag. There was mixed responses for the last chapter, however that will all make sense later on. Plus this ending will probably leave you frustrated, but come on I can't give you all the goods straight of. We have to build the tension first, so its more fun when it hits breaking point.

I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, it means a lot, even if you are criticizing, a review is a review. To all those on alert and favourites it's fun isn't it! Sitting at home staring at you inbox waiting for the author to upload the next chapter. Trust me I know how you feel, I've started rocking back and forward refreshing the page hoping someone will upload. Right well I've rambled long enough. If anyone has questions or just generally interested, just PM me, I will get round to you. I don't like writing out to reviews on the author's note this is for stories, I'm sorry if that disappoints.

**Disclaimer**: Yep you guessed it, I don't own anything! I do not own any recognizable characters or anything that belongs to the HP world. I don't even own my laptop :( it's part owned.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Frosty Greetings**

Despite the frosty morning, Hermione found herself walking outdoors. She enjoyed the solace walk away from the chattering halls and echoing classrooms. Hands buried in pockets to keep the cold from nipping at her fingertips, she ambles along the glistening grass. Despite her vacant look and aimless wandering, she did have a destination in mind.

In the distance she can hear the banging of drums – quidditch was about to begin, but she was not a fan of the bloodshed. Brooms swoop overhead; Gryffindor's were warming up for the match. The simple sound of the lake drew her attention to the lonely figure sat on the pier. She makes her way from the frosty grass to the wooden platform.

Black hair swirls in the wind, as the girl on the pier sits in silence staring out over the lake. Her thoughts undisturbed by the other presence joining her.

"You've been ignoring me," Hermione says coming to stand next to lonely figure.

"I haven't been ignoring you. I am ignoring you." Is the petulant reply.

"Subtle difference I see there." Hermione chuckles, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The girl shrugs; Hermione takes this as a good sign and sits. They watch the lake without a single glance between them. The shouts of excitement replace the pounding drums as the match kicks off in the distance.

"Bella's playing today," the dark haired girl, says staring of towards the match.

Hermione follows her gaze, staring at the towering match in the distance. Gryffindors against Slytherins something no one wants to miss except for the two witches sitting by the lake.

"Why aren't you up there supporting her?"

"Why aren't you?" Angry eyes shoot back.

"I have no reason to support your sister." Hermione growls.

"Are you sure you both seem very buddy."

"We haven't spoken to each other in a few days. Any talking we do is with glares." Dromeda just shakes her head and turns her attention towards the tranquil lake. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"You're smart I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Perhaps I don't want to." Hermione answers, having a good idea where this conversation was going.

"You sold out." Dromeda whispers.

A crinkling a brow, Hermione shoots the other girl a dubious look. "I sold out?"

"Yes," Andromeda snaps getting to her feet. "You turned your back on those who trusted you. You left them all to fend for themselves, to fend against Bella no less!"

"What would you have me do?" Hermione shouts back.

"Stand up and fight instead of being a coward by letting Bella win."

Anger flares, Hermione is on her feet in seconds wand raised. How dare she? How dare she call her a coward? Did she have any idea just how much she had sacrificed? How much she had suffered in the last year. _Am I a coward?_ No, she was right, just like always.

Andromeda blinks at the witch standing in front of her, never had she seen so much pain and anger floating beneath the surface. Had she inadvertently stepped over the line? She hoped not.

"I thought you were different," Dromeda sighs; she had hoped Hermione would not give into Bella. However, she was wrong. "I guess I was wrong."

Andromeda gathers her bag to leave; she did not want to stay any longer. She did not belong with Hermione and she supported no one at the match. She had nowhere to go, no one left to turn to. A gentle hand grabs her arm, and she is tugged back to face Hermione's eyes that had lost the intensity they had a moment ago.

"I'm sorry for snapping," Hermione says giving the other girl a quick smile. "Don't leave,"

"Why should I stay?"

"Will you at least give me a chance to explain?" Hermione pleads not willing to lose her only friend.

Swallowing, Dromeda resumes her previous place next to Hermione. Both sets of eyes trail to the game in the distance. They could hear the thunderous roar of shouting, cheering and stamping feet; they could almost feel the vibrations from where they sat.

"Have you ever thought what would have happened if I stayed?" Hermione says reclining on the dock to stare at the sky.

"Stayed where?" Dromeda questions were not they talking about the Ravenclaw's she abandoned?

"Not where. What would have happened if I pretended to be the shepherd to the flock of sheep following me?"

"They were safe at your side."

"Were they?" Hermione replies absently staring unseeingly towards the sky. _Were they? _"You know yourself they weren't."

"They were safer at your side, because no one would have bullied them. There would be peace." Dromeda shoots back; all she wanted was a ceasefire.

"Now you're lying to yourself. You are telling me you could not feel the tension building? It was clawing at the walls. I'm not meant to be here Dromeda; I tipped the scales not by choice. Bella runs the school, Slytherins and Gryffindors run this school. Me being here gave courage to Ravenclaws they could take a stand, but it was for all the wrong reasons. I don't want to be involved. My reasons are purely selfish, but not without footing." Hermione runs a hand through her short hair; she needed a shower or a nice hot bath to relax. "Tell me what would happen if I stayed as a front for the Ravenclaws no lying to yourself."

"Well eventually the Slytherins would have to do something it's not in their nature to take things lying down."

"No they would do something. Bella would eventually have to take action, if she left me alone too long, rumours would begin. It is her last year she controls everything here. If she did not take her school back there would be mutiny. All the people she has bullied. There were only two ways things would have ended if Bella had not got involved. Malfoy or someone would challenge Bella about her behaviour or…" Hermione let it trail off, there was only one other result.

"She would challenge you, or at least there would be an all-out war between Slytherins and Ravenclaws." Dromeda sighed.

"What is one person to a hundred? I am more than happy to take the guilt for turning my back as long as the school returns to normal. Bella can continue doing what she wants; I can go about my day and the school returns back to normal."

"I never considered the consequences." Andromeda huffed, Hermione was right it would be chaos if she stayed for Ravenclaw unchallenged. It was petty, stupid but it was how the school worked ever since she started the Purebloods ruled with an iron fist. It was cruel, but nothing could be done unless… "You know you could have started something." Andromeda says slowly turning to Hermione.

"I could stand for Ravenclaw's, challenge Bella and fight for equal rights to inspire a generation within the school." Hermione's voice lacks any emotion.

"If you stood up for everyone in Ravenclaws not just purebloods." Andromeda could imagine it. A pureblood fighting for those below them, it would cause such chaos the family would be thrown into disarray, thrown from society.

A hand on her arm stops her crazy thoughts from multiplying; blinking Andromeda meets the gaze of the other girl. Hermione smiles sadly at the girl lying next to her.

"Andy," Hermione says using the girl's nickname surprising them both. "This isn't my fight."

"Why not?"

Smiling gently Hermione pulls back. "I've done my bit, it's time for others."

"You know you talk in riddles sometimes." Andy groans.

"It's quite fun makes you feel important." Hermione laughs to herself.

They sit in silence listening to the game in the distance. You did not need to see to know who scored; if Gryffindor's scored, there was a huge cheer. If Slytherin's scored, it was a mixture of boos and cheers. Hermione smiled to herself recalling her first quidditch match of course she was worried for Harry at the time, but it was good match.

A slight pang tugs at her heart she wondered how the boys were, how Ron was they had not exactly left on good terms. Was he still angry? At least she did not have to worry about her parents they would not know she was missing. She hoped she could find a cure for them before she returned to present day if she returned. _Is there a backup plan if I do not return?_ After everything she's done all the things she's been through and she gets stuck back in time not just with Bellatrix but her sisters as well as all Voldemort's followers. _On the bright side, I can make a lot of money on bets and shares._ Hermione inwardly winces she was not going to abuse the time line to suit her. Well at least not yet.

She winces again; she forgot she was meant to be getting closer to Bella to get the information. Perhaps I should have stayed and guarded the Ravenclaws to get closer to Bella. Did she make the right choice? She knew she had told Andy she had but a niggling part of her mind continually argued she had made the wrong choice. She had a chance to stop bullying, but it would not have worked because it would have caused a war. _I am so tired of fighting… _

"I saw you the other day." Andy murmurs so low that Hermione barely hears it over the wind.

Hermione pauses before answering. "Saw what the other day?"

"You're not Mia Rothstein are you?"

Hermione's heart plummeted in fear, her body tenses. How? How could Andromeda possibly know, she had not said anything to anyone other than the teachers? "I don't know…"

"I saw you with your 'mother' the other day. I overheard what was said most of it at least."

"Andy," Hermione says quickly turning to grasp the other witch's shoulders. "You can't tell anyone, it's imperative that you remain quiet."

Hermione struggles to understand the emotions going through the other girl eyes. Did she have any idea how much power the girl had at this moment? Everything would hinge on this new development if Andy told everything could be at risk.

"I always had a feeling that you weren't who you claimed to be. I never guessed this though. When Bella saw you in that flash of light it was you travelling back through time, correct?"

Hesitantly Hermione nodded before pulling away to study the girl.

"How did it happen? Were you sent back to kill someone? To interfere with the future?" Andy demanded finally able to speak her thoughts that she kept hidden for days.

"What? No!" Hermione denied, is that what Andy thought of her? Did she just think she was an assassin? "It was accident," A stupid accident.

"An accident? Nevertheless, you're angry all the time, you stride around as though you want to kill someone. The looks you give my sister is enough to make me think that she might be your target."

Tongue-tied Hermione stares at Andy, her mouth refusing to move. What could she say to that? Blinking repeatedly, huffing she slumps in defeat as she rubs her tired eyes. She was not sure where to start, could she tell Andy, if she did, she would put the girl in more harm's way.

"It was purely an accident," Hermione began making eye contact. "I was arguing with a friend when I fell and the time turner slipped. It cracked in my hand, the next thing I know I wake up to your sisters standing over me. Dumbledore is looking for a way to get me home, while I finish my studies. As in regards to your sister, I was purposely put in Ravenclaw so I don't interact with anyone who may know me in the future."

"So you know us in the future then?"

"Andy if I could tell you anything I would, however I can't. The information could damage the future."

"You think I would betray your trust?" Andy gasps in anger.

"No not intentionally but the less people who know the safer it is."

Andromeda nods not entirely happy with the answer but accepting none the less. "You're not a pureblood. I'm right aren't I?"

"Would the answer matter?"

"No, it would explain a few things though."

"I'm not a pureblood no, I was muggle born the identity was created so I'm not recognised later on. Trust me if you met me when I first started Hogwarts you wouldn't recognise me."

"So it's all an act?"

"Of course it is," She lied, "If I act anything like I do in the future people would get suspicious. But who really notices anything odd when a pureblood is throwing their weight around."

"I don't care you're a muggle born you know." Andy says softly. "It doesn't bother me."

"I know and I appreciate it." Hermione answers honestly, before getting to her feet. "I'm going to head back I've got a few things to look into. I'll see you later yeah?"

Andy smiles, happy finally to have a true friend who would not judge her. "Yeah sure I'll meet you on my prefect rounds."

"Sounds good." Hermione starts towards the building. "Oh Andy please don't bring Bellatrix, I don't think I can deal with another headache."

Andromeda laughs; no, she would not bring Bella she too felt tired of seeing both girls arguing around each other. "I wouldn't dare, besides if Slytherin wins then she'll probably drink herself into a coma tonight."

"Should be a quiet few days then." Hermione breathes in relief, anytime the Slytherin's found something to celebrate life was happier because Bella would always remain either in her bed or in the depths of darkness. Anywhere there was not light or noise.

"Hermione," Andy calls after her. "The Rothstein's…"

Hermione freezes before turning to look back. "What about them?"

"Mrs Rothstein gave you something and asked something of you. What did she ask?"

"It doesn't matter; Dumbledore has forbidden them from stepping back into Hogwarts." She flashes Andy a grin, hoping the woman will not notice the unease in her eyes or the false grin. "We've got nothing to worry about."

Andromeda seems relieved by the answer nodding her head. "What about the book she gave you?" The girl calls after the retreating form of her friend.

"I threw it away…" Is the answer.

Hermione ignored the guilt that flooded her veins as she threw the last lie over her shoulder. She had lied to her friend, but it was probably for the best.

The halls were empty as she makes her way to her room. It would be eerie if it were not for the fact that she had walked through the halls after the battle of Hogwarts. That was more eerie especially since she offered to help move the bodies. Walking amongst lifeless bodies and having vacant eyes staring at you from the shadows crawling along the floor. It sent chills down her spine just thinking about it.

Making her way to her bedroom, she silently shut the door behind her. Casting a silencing charm and locking the door she barricaded herself in the room. Andromeda knew about her identity, she was not sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. It meant she had someone else to talk to without causing a ruckus like she would if she approached a teacher. Yet it also could put the timeline in danger.

How would she know if the future was affected, would her memories begin to alter? If they did then would she have new memories without realising it? On the other hand, would the future change and she would return to the world that would not recognise her? That was the one that scared her the most, the idea of returning home without being recognised. She would have no one to return to in the end. Maybe it was a good idea that Andromeda knew, then at least someone would know her when she got back.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she unlocks her chest and searches through until her hand lands on the book Mrs Rothstein had given her. Tentatively fingering the front cover, she sits crossed legged and places the book on the ground in front of her. Turning the well-worn cover, she flips to the page she had saved from the other day. She knew she promised McGonagall that she would throw it away, but she could not. The temptation to learn something so forbidden became too powerful and she gave in to study. She would never consider casting an unforgivable on someone, but it did not mean she could not learn them. Reaching for her wand, she begins to mutter the words, taking time to practice the movements of the spell.

She became lost in her practice when a knock at the door startled her.

"Mia, you coming for tea?" Tammy calls.

Frowning Hermione turns to look out the window. It was becoming dark; she must have spent her whole day learning without realising it.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there!" Hermione shouts back before realising she has left the silencing spell up. Removing the spell, she repeats herself.

"Okay, it should be quiet Slytherin won so they won't be in the great hall. They'll be celebrating in their rooms." In translation, they had smuggled alcohol into Hogwarts and would be drinking in private.

Hermione waits until she hears Tammy move away, before turning back, to regard her trashed room. Her bed toppled over; her cupboard lay in pieces as the walls themselves burnt. _Maybe it was time to cut down on the destructive spells._ She thinks to herself as she sets to fixing her room. As soon as everything is back in its right place, she hides her book, before exiting. She was slightly sweaty from her earlier workout and would require a shower before her patrol later on. At least she should not have a problem sleeping tonight; she will be too exhausted to be haunted.

She finds Tammy at the Ravenclaw table; she sits herself next to the girl. While helping herself to food she scans the room. The Gryffindors were quiet or most mournful, the Slytherin table was empty even Slughorn was missing.

"Did someone die?" Hermione asks Tammy, while buttering some bread.

Tammy chokes on her food, coughing violently as more stop and stare at Hermione. _Did she say something wrong? _She knew it was a big game but did not realise that it was this big of a deal. Hermione spots the look of adoration in Tammy's eyes as the girl turns to look at her. _Ah, they are not used to me starting a conversation. _

"No one died," Tammy starts of hesitantly. "But Bellatrix did knock quite a few Gryffindor's off their brooms. It became a clear win near the end."

Bellatrix was a beater on the Slytherin team, which was not a surprise to Hermione, when she found out. She knew that Bellatrix was very nasty when she played. It was often that many of her competition ended up in the hospital ward. The other beater was no other than the youngest Lestrange brother. They made quite the team.

"I haven't seen Black go that mad in a long time." Another voice added, Hermione did not bother to look up to see who was talking.

"Yeah something's really pissed her off."

"Did you see Anderson go down, I was pretty sure he was going to die, if Dumbledore hadn't caught his descent?"

"That was an amazing hit though she caught him an inch ahead of her team mate."

"I don't think she would have minded if she hit her team mate though." Tammy added shyly obviously not used to being part of a group discussion with popular kids.

"Compared to the trick Lestrange and Black pulled that was nothing." A boy adds.

"That must off hurt." A Scottish girl replies.

"What happened?" Hermione asks curious to see how the pair had teamed up.

"I don't know if they cheated or not, but they both 'accidentally' hit bludgers at the Gryffindor seeker. I think they cheated there's no way that both of them found a bludger at the same time and then managed to strike the seeker."

"Well it doesn't matter now, the guy's going to need a new broom and possibly a new hand and foot. If he wakes up anytime soon."

"Black hit one bludger at the front of the broom," Arnie her once follower, elaborates for Hermione. "And Lestrange hit the end of the broom; the guy didn't stand a chance."

"At the end of the game there was four Slytherin's left standing and only two Gryffindor's."

"Three if you count Harlow," The Scottish girl laughs.

"Walking, dragging is not walking."

"Well Black did smack her in the face with the bat." Arnie growls.

"What do you expect, Harlow called Black a name it's like making a sign above your head saying, hit me with your best shot!"

"At any rate Slytherin's were so far ahead and Gryffindor's didn't have a seeker, they called the game over." Tammy finishes.

Hermione just nods as she listens to the details of the match. She had thought that Quidditch was a dangerous game in her time, but it looks like Harry had it easy since Draco was his only concern.

"Did you see Malfoy land on his ass?" Someone laughs.

Like father like son, Hermione sniggers to herself. She did not need to see the match to know how it must look for Malfoy to land on his backside. She had watched Draco, which was enough to put a smile on her face. Finishing her meal, Hermione leaves the table to have a relaxing bath.

For once, she does not spend a large amount of time in front of the mirror to trace her scars. She used to find it hypnotic to trail the scars with her fingers; she could lose herself for minutes on end lost in thought. It is why she chooses to bath alone away from all the other students. It meant she did not have to answer any questions or to have anyone interrupt her sanctuary.

_~~~~Turn Time~~~~_

It is dark as she patrols the corridors. She has already dealt with three students; two slightly intoxicated Slytherin's whom she threatened to hand over to McGonagall and a third year sneaking back to their dorm. She would not, lie she felt tired as she randomly strolls through the halls. She could hear the commotion in the dungeons due to the Slytherin common room. No doubt, the teachers had gone down to investigate. A part of her wonders how Bellatrix will get out of this one, but the more sensible part scolds herself for bring the Black beauty to the front of her mind. She was trying her best to ignore Bella. To ignore the kiss and pretend that it never happened. It did nothing to replace the feeling of the other girl's lips, or her lingering scent. A part of her also missed their fights. _I just miss spending time with her._ She mutters to herself, she was stupid, not long ago she was terrified of the future Bellatrix, now she wanted to spend time with the girl who would grow into the ghost of her dreams.

"What am I doing?" She mutters, her words echoing in the corridor.

_I do not like her; I just want to hurt her. Don't I?_ _But she is the only person to understand me. _With burning anger, she hits the nearest wall with her palm. Cold stone meets her warm flesh and she gasps at the painful contact. What was she doing? She was falling for her torturer, her enemy.

"What have I done?" She whispers hoping someone here could answer her.

She had feelings for Ron, but nothing like this. It was like being addicted, the more she spent away from Bellatrix, the stronger the feeling and need grew. She had unwillingly opened a Pandora's Box and now she had no reason to talk to Bella. They were no longer enemies nor friends; she had sacrificed Ravenclaw's in exchange for solace. Bellatrix had the answers and she had dug herself a hole. She had done the right thing however, in the process she had unwillingly sacrificed what she needed. _Here I thought I was being Mia Rothstein, but I was just being Hermione Granger. Sacrificing everything for other people. _

"This is my entire fault." Her words swallowed by the gloom.

She felt like she had lost everything all over again. She had nothing to fight for; Dumbledore was finding her a way home. All she had to do was get answers and she failed. She could have made a difference; she could have taken a stand for the Ravenclaw's. _Did I choose the cowards way out?_

"Sometimes the actions that some perceive as cowardly hide the true courage of the individual." Gasping in surprise, Hermione whirls round to face the newcomer, surprised to see Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Headmaster," She murmurs running a shaky hand threw her hair.

"Miss Granger," He greets, she smiles despite herself, it felt good to hear her name even if it was her last name. _I am losing myself in this façade. _

"And yet sometimes they're just cowardly." Hermione replies calming her erratic nerves.

"True," Dumbledore nods smiling in his normal calm manner. "Yet courage can only be determined by time and place. It is easy to pick fault with mistakes of our past than it is to learn from them to aid our future."

"Sir, were you reading my mind again?" Hermione asks uneasily.

"Forgive me it was not my intention," Dumbledore apologises. "It is however hard to ignore your thoughts particularly when you are angry my dear."

"I think I'm confused more than angry." Hermione admits in defeat.

"It is understandable there is a lot riding on your shoulders if I may part some advice on you though." Hermione nods she was not going to turn help away. "In my many years I have seen much and from your knowledge I have a lot more to learn. However if there is anything I have learnt in the last few years, is one must plan for the future but live in the moment."

"Sir…" Hermione stutters but Dumbledore silences her with a wave of the hand.

"You my dear have the unfortunate burden of knowing the future that is to come. Therefore, my advice to you is to live for this moment. Make full use of the time that is so precious and if that means rediscovering everything you once thought you knew take advantage of that. You seek knowledge and surrounded by those who were once your enemies and allies. Have you never wanted to learn from your enemies?"

Of course, she had, she wanted more than anything to beg Bellatrix to teach her, her skills. She mastered the arts with such grace it felt like sin to watch. Despite Malfoy being spineless, he also had grace and knowledge. She was out of league with the Death Eaters, they had experience in fighting and knew knowledge she wanted to possess. Now though, she had the chance to match them, learn from them in their classes.

_I can be a kid again. I can finish school like any other student. Perhaps this was her reward for fighting; Harry had a family one he did not have before he joined Hogwarts. I lost everything and now perhaps, I have a chance to live in Hogwarts the way I always wanted to._

"You are a great witch Miss Granger and have much potential. I'm sure you'll put your stay here to good use." Dumbledore says before gliding away.

Now all she had to do was find a way to talk to Bellatrix. Perhaps Andy might be able to give her advice or arrange a meeting. Alternatively, would that look suspicious?

"What's with the grin?" Looking up Hermione finds that her feet had led her to Andromeda.

"Just thinking," Hermione answers coming to stand next to the Slytherin as they watch over the staircase.

"Anything interesting?" Andy probes.

"No," Hermione smiles leaning against the railing. "Just thinking about the faces of Slytherin will have in the morning."

"You mean all those who will be hung over."

"Precisely."

"Well you can laugh all you like but you're not the one who has to physically drag Bella out of bed." Andy grumbles joining Hermione against the railing.

"No I don't, but I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"You can do it in my stead if you like?" Andy offers willingly.

"Not only will your sister skin me alive, but I would burn for stepping foot in the Slytherin common room." Hermione chuckles, Andromeda takes notice of the relaxed stance of her friend, knowing this will be the one of many times to get to know the real identity of her friend.

_~~~~~~Turn Time~~~~~~_

Hermione spent two days trying to think of a way to get close to the eldest Black without making it seem like she was doing it intentionally. At first, she hoped they would pair together in class, but that did not look like it was going to happen at any time soon. Mostly because the teachers did not want to engage the wrath or either Black or Rothstein.

It was becoming clear there would be no simple way to get the attention of the witch. She contemplated just making a snide comment but really did not want to spend her time arguing with the witch.

She felt herself opening up to Andromeda more and more when they spent patrols together. She could not deny how good it felt to act like her true self around the open-minded witch. It was the first time she had felt like she had a friend since arriving back at Hogwarts. McGonagall still kept a close eye on her, yet seems to be happy with her progress.

She did find the perfect opportunity just after the celebration of the Slytherin victory, however talking to a hung over Bellatrix is a big no. Especially since, she only received a glare, so Hermione kept up her mask of indifference and ignored the hunger over witch. Since then Bellatrix was either surrounded by Slytherin's or would disappear. Hermione was beginning to grow desperate as she thought about going through Andy to get to Bellatrix, but knew that would have to be her last resort. She did not want to jeopardise the already touchy relationship of the Black sisters.

It was on her third day of scheming, Hermione finds herself near the courtyard talking to Andy. Since Ravenclaws had left Hermione alone she had more time to spend with the other witch as well as time alone. She knew there was currently a rumour about the relationship between her and Mia, the most common was that Hermione was trying to be move into Slytherin. This of course would be the last thing on Hermione's mind, no matter how much she wanted to speak with Bellatrix she did not want to be alone for long periods with her.

"Are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?" Andy asks from her perch in between the arching windows.

"Probably, be good to get out of here for at least a few days." Hermione answers from her position on the floor. She does not know why she felt comfortable sitting against the wall instead of on top of it, but it had become their space.

"I need to get a new set of books," Andy sighs shifting above her due to her bum going to sleep, as Hermione's legs begin to stiffen.

"What happened to your old ones?"

"Bella used them for an experiment."

"Ah," Hermione grumbles, why did everything always come back to Bellatrix? "You should get her to pay for it then." Hermione says as she watches a few students run past.

"Like that will ever happen." Andy moans. "She doesn't have any sense of respect…"

Hermione tunes out Andy as pays more attention to the raised voices in the distance. A few more students ramble past and she can see a crowd gathering in the distance. She knew it was probably a student with a new toy, something like a broom. A sharp kick to her shoulder causes her to turn to glare at the other witch.

"Are you even listening to me?" Andy demands.

"Yes, something about Bella blew up my books and I don't have the guts to demand her to buy me new ones." Hermione sniggers at the annoyed look her friend is sending her.

"Something like that," Andy scowls before turning her attention to the crowd in the distance. "What's going on?"

"How would I know I was listening to your problems?" Hermione complains.

"Geez, I think I preferred you as the quiet type."

"Your friendship means a lot to me to." Hermione replies sarcastically hopping to her feet.

She shares a grin with Andy as she slips from the ledge. Despite their banter Hermione really was grateful to have Andromeda as a friend. Although the girl bulldozed her way into her life, she enjoyed their banter almost as much as she had with the boys. It did feel good to talk to another female on a regular basis instead of spending huge amounts of times with two hot-headed boys.

They make their way across the courtyard to the gathering crowd. Hermione can just make out the raised voices of Slytherins. She pushes her way through the crowd, which is not as hard as it used to be, as students jump out the way of Mia Rothstein. _Perhaps this is how I should have acted when I first joined Hogwarts. I would be able to put the likes of Malfoy in his place._

The sight that greets her is far from what she expected. There lying on the floor is her friend Tammy, with Malfoy towering over her. The blonde haired wizard has his wand pointed at the cowering form with Slytherin's surrounding them laughing. She spots some Ravenclaws of to the side, watching. Her fists clench and it is only then does she realise she has pulled out her wand. She looks to Andy who seems torn between stepping in and letting things run their course.

"Chose Slytherin," Hermione whispers to her friend, she does not elaborate as turns back to the scene feeling the confused gaze of her friend fixed on her.

"Well what do you have to say Mudblood?" Malfoy asks coldly.

"I didn't know I'm sorry." Tammy stutters.

"How about we try that again, instead try to get in sir or master Malfoy."

"You're no master of mine!" Tammy spits, instantly losing her fire when she sees the rage in the cool grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"You'll regret that!" He snarls. "Stuperfy!"

Tammy cowers away from the inbound spell. Her body tenses as she waits for the spell to hit. It never does. The spell hits an invisible barrier and flies of into the crowd. Students dive to the ground so not to get hit by the stuperfy. Grey eyes glare at the surrounding crowd to see who dares defend his victim. It is not until his eyes greet with the dark eyes of Mia Rothstein does he swallow. Hard. He sees the burning inferno in the eyes of the witch as she takes the small steps to the cowering form of her friend.

"What you doing here Rothstein?" Malfoy asks bravely.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Her voice is loud in the silent courtyard. "Can't you take on a muggleborn with a wand?"

"How dare you? Of course, I can! But she's a mudblood she doesn't deserve to have magic."

"And you're a pureblood who choses opponents weaker than you. Is that how you became the best duellist in school? Didn't daddy train you enough?" She was angry, watching Tammy being bullied by no other than a Malfoy brought on a burning rage she had never known before.

"You bitch," He growls before sending a curse her way.

She deflects the curse with a simple flick of her wrist. The crowd this time are smart enough to take a step back from the group to avoid any stray spells. Malfory appears slightly stunned that his attack is brushed aside. He is quick to retaliate with another, which too is dismissed. He continues in this manner striking out against Hermione.

Hermione herself is slightly shocked at how good she is. She did not realise she had progressed this far, perhaps not everything in the war was truly terrible. Growing bored of the repetitive attacks, she uses the momentum of his next attack to counter. Too caught out by his powerful attack he does not have to time to defend himself. A hex strikes him on the chest. A flash of blonde hair and black robes vanish through the crowd of watchers. Hermione does not need to see the crumpled form of her opponent to know he is down for the count. The looks the crowd are giving the unconscious man says enough.

There is stunned silence. It is only then that it dawns on her what she has just done. She had chosen a side. The Slytherin's caught between amused and angry, each one considering if it will be worth their time to attack or not.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

A slow chilling clap sounds in the too quiet courtyard. The crowd separates as though Moses it was parting the Nile. It is not until now does she truly see the resemblance of the witch from her future. The way Bellatrix saunters through the crowd, her hips swaying in a seductive rhythm. Her wand hanging loosely in her hand as she presses the tip to her mouth. A sadistic grin spreads across her features as she stops in front of the stone-faced Hermione.

"Rothstein," Bellatrix greets too nicely for Hermione's liking.

"Black," Hermione acknowledges her eyes glance towards Andromeda who had wisely sided with the Slytherin's. It would do her no good to be caught in the middle of what was about to be an all-out war.

Bellatrix smirks, a predatory gleam in her eyes. Hermione has a feeling the witch was expecting this. Deep down, Hermione wonders to, if she had intentional sabotaged their deal in order to get close to the witch.

"Did you miss me?" Bella whispers.

Swallowing her first re-taunt, Hermione knows this will be a battle of will. She would have to play smart. "You know I did." She murmurs seductively so only Bella can hear.

Bellatrix blinks, before an involuntary shiver descends down her back. Her eyes dart to the crowd surrounding them. She would have to stay focused if she was going to keep her reputation. The fact that Malfoy had just lost, did not help their currently growing mutiny.

"You know what this means?" Bella questions, she had a feeling that the girl would let her conscience win. She could see it her eyes when they made the deal the other day.

"Perhaps that's what I want." Hermione says stepping back and taking a defensive position.

"It seems little Rothstein wants to play." Bella cackles, alighting a small chuckle from the group behind her. "Tell me, Rothstein…"

"Actually," Hermione interjects a flash of annoyance flickers through Bella's eyes at the interruption. "I want to challenge you to a duel. No one else. You and me."

The crowd ooh'd at the audacity of the request. Bellatrix herself seems slightly surprised with the demand. Not sure how to reply, Bellatrix pauses, enough time for the crowd to erupt into whispers.

"Black will cheat; you would have to take someone!" A Ravenclaw shouts.

"If Rothstein wants to fight, she fights us all." A Slytherin growled.

"Like hell, if they challenge Rothstein then Ravenclaws will challenge Slytherin's."

The crowd grew louder, but Hermione paid them no heed. Instead, she finds herself caught in a stare off with the eldest Black. Bellatrix was not sure why she was hesitating. She knew the witch was talented; however, she did not fear defeat. No, she knew the witch had something else planned. A plan that had peeked her own interest.

"This is between Black and me. It does not concern you." Hermione threatens the crowd behind her, who instantly become silent at the steel tone in her voice, before recapturing the gaze of the other witch.

Thump. THUMP. Hermione's heart rate increases. It beats so loudly she was sure it would deafen her. She does not know why she challenged Bellatrix. It will end badly, and yet it felt like the right thing to do. This is only way to get the witch alone.

"You have yourself a deal Rothstein." Bellatrix says taking a menacing step forward. "Say where and when."

Fingers twitching, palms sweaty, Hermione calms her racing thoughts. "I'll contact you so we don't have any unwanted visitors."

"How will we know who wins?" Someone shouts.

Glancing at Hermione, Bellatrix turns to where the voice in the crowd came from. "One of us won't be attending class." Bellatrix drawls, seemingly bored with the conversation.

"That won't be unusual." Hermione points out.

"Well you'll be lying in Pomfrey's ward."

"Confident you'll win Black?" Hermione chuckles, despite her growing apprehension.

"Of course."

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's voice rang out around the courtyard.

Hermione found it quite amusing at how quickly the crowd vanishes. They look like ants scampering out of the way of the marching Professor. A smile finds its on to her face, before she realises her situation. Bellatrix, Malfoy and she were the only ones left. Knowing Bellatrix would not attack Malfoy it was obvious who had knocked the boy out. McGonagall momentarily stunned at the situation, instantly grew suspicious. Her cold eyes lock on Hermione who has the grace to look a tiny bit ashamed.

"Professor what brings you by?" Bellatrix asks innocently.

"Could one of you explain why Mr Malfoy is lying on the floor?"

"Of course Professor," Bella smirks. "Malfoy was minding his own business when Rothstein hit him with a hex."

The look she receives from McGonagall made Hermione's blood freeze. She was in trouble.

"I see anything to add Miss Rothstein."

"If it helps my case I was going to do the same to Black." The look on Bellatrix's face made the taunt worth the wrath of the Professor.

"Miss Rothstein if you would accompany me. As for you Miss Black see that Mr Malfoy is taken care of." McGonagall orders grabbing Hermione's robe and leading her away.

"Shouldn't you check to make sure his not dead?" Bellatrix shouts after them.

"It will be a great loss should it be the case, but I'm sure Malfoy is passed out and not knocked out." McGonagall replies, as Hermione chuckles under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Won't make promises because apparently I'm good at breaking them, so I will see you all soon. (or maybe I won't?) Who knows, lets not going jinxing myself with hollow promises.


	7. Losing Bliss

**A/N:** Well I'm back again, I will get round to uploading Caught in the Mist, but I'm just going where my muse points at the minute. Just an update I will be going away soon so if I disappear (again) it's cause I've got no access to internet.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and is following this story. I won't hold you up any longer.

There may be information that's incorrect in here i.e like certain characters ( I won't give anything away) but we'll just ignore that for now ;)

I do apologise for my grammar I know it sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters or the Harry Potter franchise.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Losing Bliss**

"I expect this behaviour from a Slytherin but not from a Gryffindor." McGonagall scolds pacing the room. "What on earth were you thinking? I understand your resentment for the Slytherin's. I understand that you are a special due to your knowledge. This. However, I cannot accept this. What excuse do you have?"

The Professor turns green eyes to the slumped figure on the chair. Hermione blinks repeatedly before realising that her teacher has finished speaking. Sitting up from her slouched position, she smiles timidly as she exits her daydream.

"He was bullying Tammy." She argues.

"Malfoy bullies everyone." McGonagall reasons.

It makes Hermione sick to know that the Professors are aware that the students are bullying the weaker students. Yet, she gets in trouble for bullying a bully?

"He was attacking her for being a muggle born."

"Miss Eames is a Muggle born." Minerva sighs, before removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She replaces her glasses as she takes a seat in front of Hermione. She could read the anger in her student's eyes. "I understand your anger… None the less we must treat this differently to how you would in the future."

"How I would?" Hermione snaps. "You don't have any idea do you? You don't know what muggleborns suffer because we're not 'pure'."

"It's a different time."

"No!" Hermione jerks to her feet. "It's the same god for shaken thing. Nothing changes. The only difference is that you do not care. These people will grow up to be the mothers and fathers of those I attend school with in the future. A never-ending cycle of abuse at their hands. The only difference is, in the future, we take a stand but it still does nothing. How does it feel Professor to know your ignorance is the reason for the pain of children in the future?"

"Enough!" McGonagall barks joining Hermione on her feet.

"The second I step out of line and protect someone I'm treated like the bad guy! How is that fair. Or is it because Pureblood's pay protection?"

"That is enough Miss Granger."

"Why are you telling me? You should be out there, stopping the likes of Bellatrix and her followers. You know it is they responsible yet you do nothing. Do you have any idea of what kind of monsters they become? Do you know the amount of people who will die at their hands? Those who will be tortured?"

Hermione knew she was being unfair, but she also spoke the truth. These teachers stood by as Death Eaters grew up under their supervision and they did nothing to intervene. If they had put their foot down, if they crushed those responsible, would Voldemort have any followers to begin with?

"You're out of line Hermione," The Professor warns, she has given this girl too much lenience.

Hermione cannot help the bitter laugh that erupts from her throat; she reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it slightly. "I'm out of line?" She traces the lines on her stomach before dropping her shirt. With a quick wave, she removes the glamour charm on her arm. "Then what do you call this Professor? Is this out of line or is this acceptable? I understand it's easy to ignore something when you turn a blind eye." She says sadly moving to the door. "I just hope you know the cost of ignorance, because bliss has an expiry date."

The door slips shut quietly behind the exiting student, yet, the noise echoes continuously inside the Professor's ears. She swallows the lump in her throat before settling back on her chair. The only thought consuming her mind. One of the students here will be responsible for the torture of Hermione.

"I wish you understood child, I am not angry for you defending a student. I am angry because you sunk to their level. Fighting fire with fire only ends up with people getting burnt."

_~~~~~Turn Time~~~~~_

"Get off." Arms extract and wrap around a form. They struggle in the dark of the corridors, eventually the youngest breaks away and stumbles into the candle light, while black eyes glower from the shadows.

"Tell me, Andy I want to know."

"Get lost Bella. You want to know too much." Andy says brushing herself down.

A murmur fills the corridor as Bella grabs hold of Andromeda and pushes her against the nearest wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella demands holding on to her sister's shoulders.

"Well currently my sister is trying to beat something out of me."

"Don't play coy Andy; it never suited you given that know it all attitude."

"You wound me Bella, what do you want to know?"

"You know what I want to know. What is your relationship with Rothstein?"

"Not this again. I've told you a thousand times Bella it has nothing to do with you."

"DO you have any ideas what the rumours are concerning the two of you?"

"I'm sure they level on the same as you and LeEstrange."

"You know fine well mother has arranged my marriage to Rodulphus for when I graduate." Bella scoffs. "The only rumour is based on fact."

"I can't believe you agreed."

"It's only marriage." Bella defends releasing her sister but not moving away. "Stop changing the subject."

"How can you say it's only marriage? You're going to be tied to that man for ever."

"Oh please, Rod and I have been friends since we were four. We always knew of our marriage. We both become filthy rich and have mutual agreement to stay friends and have whomever we want. We are married in name nothing more. It would do you well to get to know Malfoy before your married."

"I'm not marrying Malfoy." Andromeda spits.

"You have no choice; mother will have you married as soon as you are of age. I am marrying for namesake and you are marrying to carry on the family. We all understand the responsibilities asked of us."

"I cannot stand the likes of Malfoy and I shall never marry him."

"You're making this harder on yourself." Bella shakes her head in disbelief. "We'll discuss this another day. Now tell me what Rothstein is to you."

"We're friends, what else would we be?"

"Friends?" Bella tastes the word on her tongue. _I thought we could be friends. Apparently, she only likes Andy and not me. She is set on fighting me. _

"Yes you know confidants, people you can rely on. Those you tell secrets to, share moments with."

"I know what a friend is." Bella shoots back.

"Of course you do. You know you're just as broken as Mia." Andy replies moving away from Bella towards the Slytherin common room.

Bella snatches Andy's wrist and drags her back to face her. "You're on first name bases?"

"Bella let go."

"Answer the question!" Bella shouts.

"This is ridiculous any one would think you're jealous."

Bella steps back as though burnt by the accusation. "Jealous, don't be ridiculous what would I be jealous of?"

"Perhaps you have feelings for our fellow pureblood." Andy smirks at the look of shock on her sister's face.

"Feelings of _hate._" Bella hisses, with enough passion to make a snake envious.

"Really? You know they say hate and love are very close."

"I warn you, just because you're my sister does not mean I will not hex you into next week." Bella threatens gaining composer.

"I never doubt your hatred for me, Bella." Andy sighs pushing away.

"What does that mean?" Bella questions following Andy.

"It means, that for the entire time we have graced each other's lives you have despised me."

"Andy… You know that is not true." Bella stumbles over her words as Andromeda swirls around to face her.

"If you live a life of lies they eventually mould themselves into truth."

Bellatrix regards her sister, understanding the meaning behind her sentence too well. When had their relationship suffered? When did Andy start to believe Bella hated her? Bella always knew that they had, had different views, it had caused conflict before. Bella had grown under the supervision of her parents to become the brightest, strongest and most beautiful witch she could be. Numerous classes, hours duelling, she was born to be a pureblood. Society had to see her as that. Since she did so well, Andy and Cissy were able to relax in their studies. Each witch however were born smart, they did not need extra curriculum to achieve what they wanted.

"Despite what you believe Andy, I do not hate you. Do I understand you? No, but that has always been the case."

"Then why do you insist on pushing me away Bella? For years I was shunned by you, what did I do so wrong to be pushed aside?"

"You did nothing wrong." Are Bella's quiet words, meeting her sister's eyes and holding her gaze. "You were always so carefree, you were like my twin. People used to joke that I was the evil twin and you the good." Bella laughs, not her usual cackle, but a healthy relaxed laugh that rebounds of the dark walls. "I cannot explain my actions, I just… You never needed me, Andy, you were always so confident. Smart, pretty, you grew into a replica of me just a better person. I did not want to interfere; I didn't need to protect you. I cannot explain it Andy. I look at you and I know, you don't need me, I look at Cissy and wonder how did she ever get born into a Black family?"

Andy shakes her head, looking towards the ceiling hoping to blink the tears away from her eyes. It was rare for the sisters to exchange anything less than civil greetings. Too long they had spent spitting slurs, scoring pointless points against the other. For Andy the damage to their relationship seems unfixable.

"Why must you insist on protecting Cissy? Did it never cross your mind that I needed you? That the first day of Hogwarts I wanted my big sister by my side and not hexing the new students? That I wanted my sister to show care and take me to the Slytherin common room, give me a tour of the grounds, help me with homework, help me learn new spells. To sit by the fire and talk about our day, to talk about boys who have caught my eye. Did you even know I got my first kiss in my second year? You never even helped me prepare for quidditch try outs."

Bellatrix swallows at the sight of tears in her sister's eyes. Had she missed that much? Did she spend so long lost in her own amusement that she failed to be the sister expected of her.

"You know what really takes the cake though?" Andy laughs heartlessly as Bella realises she hates that sound coming from her sister. "Is that I never asked it off you, I never expected you would do it. I was just a young girl hoping that their big sister would just show her a little attention to show she actually gave a damn."

Tears trail the younger girl's cheek as she takes deep breathes to control her squeezing heart. Many nights she had cried herself to sleep, knowing she never fitted in this world of Purebloods. All she wanted was for her sister to show the slightest acknowledgement.

"What hurts Bella is that you did eventually became the caring big sister. However, it was not for me. Never for me. As soon as Cissy came to Hogwarts's were you the doting sister, you had watched over her. I'm glad though you got it right in the end."

"Cissy needed it; she wouldn't have lasted two seconds. I mean look at her…" Bella argues, fighting the unusual emotion stirring inside.

"Don't think I don't look!" Andy cries out. "You never did though, like everyone here you fell for her stupid charms."

"She is our sister." Bella growls taking a threatening step.

"And she plays you like a fiddle. She is not the caring, lost little Black sister who does not fit in. She is the devil disguised as a child. She plays those all around us. She gets okay scores because she knows mother and father would never say anything about their beautiful golden daughter. You fear they would bully her when you leave but they would not. No one can see her for who she is. I don't know what she did to you Bella, but she played you like she has everyone."

"I think your jealous Andy," Bella replies. "Obviously if I knew you wanted to spend time together you could just ask."

"Like everyone asks something of you? Why should I ask Bella?"

Bellatrix did not actually have an answer for that. Why should her sister ask for something sisters were expected to do? No, for once Bellatrix was speechless; Andy was the only person not to ask anything of her. Despite the troubles she faced, she never once turned to Bella. _She was always the bravest of all of us._

"Bella… I…" She pauses as a letter whips through the air and hovers in front of Bellatrix. Frowning Bella rips the letter out of thin air and opens it. Her eyebrows rise in slight astonishment and a hint of excitement.

_Black, B._

_Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at midnight tonight; we will finish this for the last time. _

_M._

Smirking Bella hands the letter to Andy, the sisterly love long gone from her features replaced by the menace the scares half of the school.

"Seems like I've got a date with your friend." Bella giggles before swanning of towards the common room.

"You want to know why I'm friends with Mia?" Andy calls after Bellatrix causing the older witch to pause but not turn around.

"Because she's the only person here to care. She is interested in me, nothing more. If you ask me to choose between her and you Bella, try not to be shocked by the result."

Bellatrix retreats into the shadows; a dark look crosses her face. Her hands tighten into balled fists and her mind screams in anger. She will be patient however. Tonight she will have an outlet for anger.

~~~~~_Turn Time~~~~~_

Clang. Clang.

The clock in the distance rings out. The sound travels; it pulses and vibrates through the still forest that creeps near the school. Figures glide in the dark as the moon hovers casting haunting shades. Clouds watch from above like ghosts of the sea of night they glide in silence. Wind rustles the trees, it howls in the night, catching windows. Students shiver as they sleep behind protected charms.

A cloak flickers across the landscape; the ancient tree protecting the way to the Shrieking Shack is disturbed from its sleep but instantly silenced. The figure darts beneath motionless branches, she stakes along the muddy passageway. Cursing slightly as her cloak tears on a root. She never realised this passage was so long. Eventually a small light lit the exit and cautiously she moves towards the door.

Taking a deep breath she pushes the door open, wand drawn and at the ready. A musty smell greets her, her feet leave dusty footprints on the ground as she steps over the threshold. Taking a quick look around, she finds herself alone.

"I guess Rothstein, chickened out." Bella groans, the energy prepared for the upcoming fight slowly disappearing. She had intentionally been a minute late to ensure Rothstein would not be able to be late.

"You're fashionably late, but that's to be expected." A voice interrupts her musing.

Hermione steps from the shadow eyes fixed on the dark witch in front of her. They stare at one another, fingers twitching in preparation. The wind is the only thing to hear as the shack sways slightly. Each witch waiting for the other to strike first.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Splashes of rain strike the window, as thunder roars and rolls near. Lightening engages in the sky with a terrifying flash of power. Wax drips from the burning candles and causes a gluey mess on the floor.

Patience wears thin. Hermione is the first to lash out. All her pent up anger, her frustration, guilt all poured into the spell. Wands clash. Spells dance in an endless enchantment of emotion. Hearts pour out in the fiercest ways, the argument earlier with McGonagall fuelling Hermione newfound guilt and frustration. Her mind a light with a raging anger, which only matches the intensity of the light from her wand. Hate controls Bellatrix's emotions, she hated what her sister had said to her, what this witch in front of her was doing to her.

A duel ends and another begins. To the annoyance of both witch's they struggle to find an upper hand. Uncannily their skills equally match. Hermione fights the sweat that is engulfing her body, fighting with such intensity is wearing her out, she is unsure how long she can keep going. She can see the spells taking its toll on Bellatrix to. She drops the duel and takes a cheap shot. Aiming for the filthy mirror, she uses it to reflect the spell to attack the witch from behind.

Bella has seconds to react as she dives out of the way of the spell. It scolds her arm as it flies in the direction of Hermione. Lifting her wand to reflect it, Hermione sees out the corner of her eye that Bella is casting another spell. She would not have enough time to stop both spells. Instead, she ducks. The spells collide behind Hermione, a mixture of power wrapping around the flame of the candle. The room glows purple, before becoming a darker shade.

_This isn't good. _Hermione thinks to herself as darkness pulls at them.

Bang.

Bodies clash and crumple against the wooden walls, which explode outwards. The small shack disappears in a puff of dust. Pain rockets up Hermione's back as the ground repeatedly assaults it. She eventually rolls to a stop at the base of a tree. Sharp needle spike along her back making her gasp. She struggles to move and fight the dizziness that has overcome her. Rain taps against her cheeks as though giving her a pep talk and telling her to rise to her feet. She lies unmoving, staring up to the dark sky. Lightning flashes in the dark causing her breath to catch. She freezes. Her blood runs cold and she finally understands why it felt unusually colder tonight that it normally would do.

"Bella," She whispers, her eyes searching the ground near her in hopes of seeing the other witch.

"When I can get to my feet without swaying I'm finishing this Rothstein." Comes the menacing growl to her right.

"No we have to go." Hermione hisses, she groans as she pushes to her knees. Her back protests against the action and she can feel bruises beginning to line it.

"Uh," Bella grumbles trying to get to her feet. "Why… why the rush?"

Wobbling over to the crawling Bellatrix, she puts her arm under the witch and pulls her up to her feet. With a loud moan, Bellatrix grumbles inaudibly beneath her breath at the mistreatment.

"Why do you go from hating me to helping me?"

"Because I don't fancy facing those in this state." Hermione says softly and tilting Bellatrix face up to the figure hovering the distance.

"Dementors…" Bella shivers at the looming Dementors patrolling above the forest.

"This way," Hermione whispers tugging on Bellatrix's hand.

"You want to go deeper into the forbidden forest in this state are you nuts?" Bella demands pulling her hand away from the tugging witch.

"Yes, those Dementors are heading straight for the shack we destroyed. If I am guessing right, they are here for someone and that means they have been searching the grounds for them. I'm not going to stay here while they swoop into inspect." Hermione answers before sparing the figures one last glance and heading deeper into the forest. "We'll circle round them."

"You're crazy…" Bella grumbles staggering to catch up.

"I'd say you're crazier considering you're willing to follow."

"I want to finish our match."

Hermione ignores the comment for the moment, her back protests as she climbs over the roots of trees. Her knees groan at the treatment of rough landing. She ignores the protests of her body and pushes onwards. She stops at the base of a tree to catch her breath and wait for Bellatrix.

"If you get us lost, you'll end up in a coffin and not the hospital ward." Bella warns her as she slides to a stop next to her.

"If you keep this up I'm more than willing to hand you to the Dementors."

Bella laughs as she steps into Hermione's personal space. "What makes you think they'll be interested in me?"

Hermione cannot help the cruel smile that slips on to her lips. "Because of your connection and I don't mean because you're a Black. I'm sure the Ministry would pay good money to know just exactly what lessons you sneak out to at night."

"You're dealing in things you don't understand." Bella growls, ignoring the slight fear that rockets through her heart.

"Really? I think you'll find I understand perfectly well."

Bella snarls at the infuriating witch in front of her. It was not the information that caused her fear. She knew Voldemort had long ago approached the Rothstein family, they refused of course, but they knew why he was recruiting. She feared that the witch in front of her would rat her out, however that fear mellows at the thought. _She knew all long… She has not said anything. She is just trying to wind us up. _

"What about you're past sins? Or is the infamous Rothstein innocent enough to not attract Dementors?" Bella whispers.

Hermione swallows, she was not sure. Did her fighting in the war affect her past terrible nightmares? How far had she fallen? She was quick-tempered yes, none the less that was just frustration, wasn't it?

"I mean your sins are burnt on the outside," Bella continues, in quick rush she pins the other witch to the tree, her hands slipping inside the robe and under the hem of her top. Her fingers trace the fading scars. "So how deep do they run?"

"The scars resemble the sins of another, I was innocent."

"Did you remain innocent though? That is the question."

"No one is truly innocent Bella," Hermione acknowledges. "I've killed in self-defence and seen things that would make most drop their wands and run to live muggle lives."

"Yet, here we are running for our lives."

"Here we are." Hermione agrees not allowing Bella to gain any more ground.

They stay locked in a staring competition. Not realising her hand still rested on Hermione's stomach, Bella tightens her grip on the girls shoulder. Hermione was unsure why she was not fighting the witch off. All she knew is that she found the other presence both comforting and terrifying. A howl pierces the moment making both girls jump. They look back at one another before Hermione pushes Bellatrix away.

She stalks away shaking her head at how easily Bella distracted her. Looking up to see if she can find any Dementors in the sky, yet, the trees are too thick to see through. Knowing the creatures are blind, she does not fear lighting her wand. They sense emotions and the only reason they would investigate the shack is because of the commotion and disruption to the quiet night it caused.

A hand grabs Hermione's wrist and pulls her back to face the fuming witch behind her.

"Why do you do that?" Bellatrix questions tightening her hold on the witch.

"Do what?" Hermione asks water splashes her cheek from the drops of raining leaking in through the roof of leaves.

"Walk off. Every time you walk away." Was it Hermione or did Bellatrix seem generally upset.

"Because I don't want to talk." Hermione replies trying to free her hand.

"Well I don't want to fight!" Bella shouts back.

"YOU… you don't?" Confusion laces Hermione's voice.

"Is it so hard to think that I just want to talk?"

"Well your reputation goes against you."

"And your reputation is also flawed. You're seen as an icy bitch who has complex but you are nothing of the sort. I see someone who's trying her hardest to be something they're not." Bella steps closer, her breath tickling Hermione's face. "You're a fraud, I don't know why. You want to know why I knew you wouldn't keep our deal? because you're different."

Bella's mouth descends on Hermione's, her free hand caressing the witch's cheek and holding her in place. Hermione's brain shuts down. She knows they are in danger, knows that anything could happen in the forest. When Bellatrix holds her like this though, the world disappears. She feels the faith of the usually dark witch, the hidden love. She had hurt the witch, but she was not a horrible person she would not do it again intentionally. Her own hands try to grasp Bellatrix yet; Bella still has hold of one. So she instead tangles their fingers when her other hand slips into the long hair of the witch.

They break away. Breathless. Hermione rests her head on the witches shoulder trying to calm her racing heart. She can feel Bella's beating beneath her fingertips.

"You don't know what you do to me." Hermione murmurs.

Bella smiles into the neck of the witch. "I have a good idea."

"Bella…"

"I think we should get out the forest, then talk." Bella says disentangling from Hermione, who regards the dark witch with a scrutinising gaze.

"I don't know what this changes." Hermione says honestly.

"My dear," Bella coos leisurely stroking Hermione's cheek. "We still have a duel to finish. I won't go easy on you."

Hermione smiles, despite the confusing thoughts and emotions. She nods her head in acceptance. Breaking the contact altogether she swirls round and her heart drops.

"Shit…" Bella hisses.

Hermione's heart beats erratically against her rib cage her blood turns to ice. Cold bites deep into Hermione's skin, she stumbles back slightly. She feels hands on her back as Bellatrix tries to steady her, but her eyes never stray from the creature in front of her. The hovering black figure with its mouth agape. Its breath rattles as the pale skin glows in the moon light. Decaying flesh hangs limply from the extended hand. As a black cloak torn to shreds drifts centimetres above the ground. Dementor.

Hermione's breath becomes shallow almost inexistent, her body rigid. Bella tenses behind her. She can feel the short breaths on her neck. Her wand slips into her fingers and she fights the panic creeping in. She has done this before she can do it again.

"Mia…" Bella whispers fearfully. Hermione knew the witch is unable to cast a Patronus.

"I got it." Hermione answers confidently just as the Dementor rears back ready to suck their souls.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione shouts her words swallowed by the void of the forest.

To her utter fright, her wand does not glow. There is no magic spewing from its tip. More Dementor's enter the forest. She feels Bella attach herself to her back. If she cannot cast her spell then they were both dead.

Taking a deep breath, she concentrates on happy thoughts, using the warmth of the witch behind her to lose herself in memories.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

No light.

No magic.

She cannot cast a patronus. Only Dark witches and wizards cannot cast a Patronus. She feels dread seep in as Dementors swoop in. Her soul feels like its being sucked from her very body. She tries to grasp on to any happy thought she can, she holds tight to Bella's hands as they both fall to their knees.

She can do nothing to save them.

Her wand tumbles from her fingers.

Bella tightens her hold on Hermione. Almost cradling the falling witch in a protective embrace.

"Mia…" _I wish you knew my real name, Bella… _

"_Bella…"_ Hermione is not sure if she says Bella's name aloud or not, but feels the witch hold her tighter.

"Expecto Patronum!" A blinding light makes both witch's jump.

A dark shapes glides close to them. Their crooked wand dispelling the Dementors with ease. The witches come face to face with their saviour and the last person Hermione wanted to see.

_Now I am in trouble…._


End file.
